Queenly Knight
by Swiftaryazimagi
Summary: Hunter twins were considered a curse. Then what if the case was of a dragon and phoenix twins? Well, you got a family killed, a brother gone, an ancient prophecy, arrogant pureblood, an insane pureblood, yet another power hungry pureblood and a disguised girl hiding her true self for the sake of a past she does not even remember. Welcome to Zero Kiryu's hell of a life!
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first story in fanfiction. So as usual creative criticism is welcomed. And please don't flame for I am still a beginner in writing. And that English is not my mother tongue.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine, it belongs to Matsuri Hino. But I wish that Kaname and Zero were mine hehe…😊

 _Prologue:_

It was just your typical night at the Kiryu household. Rain poured endlessly outside as the couple inside ate their dinner silently,

A handsome man that looks to be in his mid-thirties with hair like mercury and cerulean eyes gaze worriedly at his pretty wife that had striking auburn hair and soft lilac eyes.

"Stop staring." The woman chastised with a deadpan voice. A chuckle was heard from the man because of his wife's observation.

"Sorry Ichika, I can't help it." Kia look at him and frowned. "Why?"

"I-, I'm worried." He revealed, his smiling face turn into anguish, "Damn the Association for their beliefs!"

Ichika quickly stood and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I know, I know. Reo."

Reo gaze at his wife's hand on his shoulder and sigh. "I must have look weak for you to comfort me." He joked yet the dread on his family's safety was clear in his eyes.

Seeing this, Ichika took hold of Reo's face and kissed him lovingly on his lips. "You are far stronger than any man I've ever known don't ever doubt that." She proclaimed, directly looking at his eyes.

With another sigh of content, he took one of his wife's hand then kiss its wrist, cerulean eyes meeting soft lilac ones. "Oh Ichika, what would I ever do if you're not here."

"You would be stuck on a hollow state, silly husband." She jested, a smile on her face. The moment ended for them once they soft footsteps that broke them apart and look at the pair of cute intruders.

It was none other than their own children both in their sleepwear and absolutely a combination of the couple.

"Hello, boys." Reo greeted.

"Can't sleep?" Ichika asked.

Twin pair of amethyst eyes look at them the difference would be the former is confident while the latter is shy and wary.

"I couldn't sleep." The younger twin stated his hand intertwined with the older twin.

"I wanted to make him calm down but- "said the older twin looking at his younger twin.

"I see, want me to make some milk then? It's the least I can do since we are sometimes not around." Ichika asked with a smile. To which the older twin merely shook his head as a form of answer.

"No need, okaa-san . I'll be the one to do it." Said the older twin tugging at his younger brother's hand as he guides his twin to a seat in the dining room." Just sit there, Ichiru don't stress yourself, onii-san will be right back with the milk." The elder twin requested with a smile.

"Hai, onii-san" Ichiru agreed with a smile as he took a seat and watch as his older twin brother goes to kitchen.

Ichika sighed. "Can't he depend on me sometimes? He's starting to make me feel useless." She complained to which Reo and Ichiru laugh at her sentiments. She then glared at her husband." I blame you, stubbornness is clearly on your family's side."

Reo only grinned at his wife's antics. Ichiru chuckled then revealed to his mother. "Okaa-san, onii-san doesn't want to bother you cause the two have been going on and on to your hunter missions and for him it is already a burden that we interrupted your dinner date." Ichiru said with a teasing tone that made his mother blushed.

Ichika pipe her blush down and gaze at where her elder son went. "He's always putting us first instead of himself." Reo could only nod at what his wife said.

"Oh!" Ichiru exclaimed, that got the adult's attention.

"What is it?" Ichika stated worry in her eyes.

"Where does it hurt, do we need to take you to the clinic?" Reo asked, panic clearly in his voice.

"No, okaa-san and otou-san. I just remembered something." Ichiru said looking at his parents. "While me and onii-san was at school I overheard one of the kids call his sister as onee-chan, why can't I?"

Both Reo and Ichika look at each other having what it looks like a silent agreement, then with a nod to each other they faced the questioning gaze of Ichiru.

"Because Zero is a boy, Ichiru. Remember that, Zero is a boy and always will be a boy." Ichika said with a smile yet with sadness in her eyes.

Let's just say after that answer Ichiru never asked again. And that the Kiryus never knew that night was the last day that they would have a normal life. Because the next year came the missions and misinterpret words that cause Ichiru to be envious and feel unloved that started what made the Kiryus' household become nothing but just a memory of the past and the nearby field of snow be covered in hunter's blood.


	2. Chapter One: In denial

AN: Thank you for the follows and review. For **Anareli** your confusion will now end in this chapter. A total of 2,700+ words and that is just for the follows and a review. As usual creative criticism is accepted. After all, I am just a human just like you and can commit mistakes so it's really appreciated.

Summary: Zero had many things in denial about. And there was one that was at the top of his list.

Disclaimer: I can't even draw for the sake of my life! I am just good at writing or more in this typing. So, all Vampire Knight belongs to the great Matsuri Hino. I thank this manga author for creating Vampire Knight and Zero especially Zero, hehehe.

AN: So without further ado, on with the story! 😊

 _Chapter One: In denial_

 _Denial is the worst kind of lie_

 _Unless you're doing for a single memory that you don't want to die._

 _Four years ago:_

" _Hey!, is that him?"_

" _Wow, he looks so handsome!"_

" _Kyaa! Can I have him?"_

" _No! he's mine!"_

" _Who said he's yours!"_

" _I did!"_

Zero growled in annoyance, a ticking stress mark evident on his head. Yuki could only sweat drop at her brother's foul mood. This was the start of their high school life after all, and just by stepping inside the classroom, it was like she never existed. All the attention was given to her now silently fuming brother who doesn't even give a care for the admiration he's getting.

"Is this going to take long?" Zero said, already wanting to bolt to the door as he looks at the lovesick eyes of the girls and the angry eyes of the males in the classroom _. "I can't even take a break! First, the idiot chairman prance around like an idiot and give off a big crocodile waterfall stating that were finally growing to a more fruitful life and now I get this another bunch of fools and it's not even April, Kami why?"_ His irritation level was nearing the red zone and thank goodness that the teacher finally notices it.

"And so, that's why we have now two new students for Day Class they are late enrollees please help me welcome them."

By that statement Zero could only glare at his new classmates. " _He was talking the whole time! And they were not even paying attention!"_ Yuki giggled at Zero's blatant display of a whole bar of frustration.

"Please introduce yourselves for the whole class." Instructed their teacher. Yuki was the first to move forward and gaze at her new classmates with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Cross- "

"What!" Yuki never got to finish her statement as a Day Class Girl exclaimed, because of that all the students became a horde of wolves as they bombarded Yuki with questions.

"How are you related with Headmaster Cross?"

"Are you his daughter?"

"Shut it!" The whole class' excitement went down the drain and their attention focused on a silver haired boy that if looks could kill they would have dead already. Yuki only give out a nervous chuckle as she gazes at her brother. "If you all would have paid attention while the teacher introduced us. Then all of you would have known that were _that_ chairman's adopted children in the first place!" Zero really wanted to just smack their heads to oblivion if it was not for Yuki's amused eyes staring at him, he would have done it and like it as well. If it meant that they would listen.

All the time Yuki introduced herself and got cut off because of a hyper classmate he was only mild pleased that _at least_ there was one who listened and that was a caramel haired girl whose eyes look at them curiously. He thought that this kind of foolishness was over but he deeply regrets it as it seems he just put more gas into an open fire because of his shout.

"Kyaa! He is so cool!" _Shut up!_

"Did he just look at me!" _Hell no! I glared at you dammit!_

"Aiyeee! I think I'm gonna faint!" _Please do so, at least one is out of the equation of shrieking fools._

"Zero- "Yuki called out aiming to calm Zero who looks to being nearer in exploding in front of them. But another round of squeals stops her objective of calming a certain silver haired boy.

With a final sigh, Yuki just covered her ears with her hands as she watched Zero opens his mouth and finally.

"Shut up! With all your kya! kya! kya! and all your squeals, you pack of highly lethal wails for bloody eardrums!

The whole class cooldown with that. As all of their classmates had their soul out of them by Zero's statement. The teacher could not even reprimand the silver haired boy who scowled at him.

After that fiasco, the class went on as usual. If usual meant that Zero picked the table where he was far from his classmates and near the window, their classmates gazing at him but when noticed by the silver haired boy, scrambling up to do something that will make the other think they did not look at him. And a teacher who can't even look straight at the silver haired boy because of his menacing glare.

:*::*::*:*:*:

"What!" Kaien could only nervously laugh at mad expression of Zero as he informed them of their new duties in the academy.

"Please, repeat it to me again. I think I just heard a ridiculous request of a _baka_ chairman saying that we will be bodyguards for a group of snobbish, arrogant, spoiled, smug, did I already say arrogant? Big headed leeches!" Zero crossed his arms over his chest looking at Kaien like he wants him to disappear from the face of the earth.

"Zero-kun, it is for the benefit of my pacifism that all the humans and vampires alike would live in harmony." Kaien reasoned.

"If that's the case, then why assign us to be prefects? If they are so kind and gentle as you put it. There is no need for such decision." Zero huffed, not really liking the idea of the vampires being close to Yuki who he already sees as his own sister.

"Zero-kun I trust them to behave but it can't be helped if there's a chance one Day Class foolishness could open a huge dirt to clean up. And with Kaname's-"

"Bastard."

"Guidance I think that everything would run smoothly." Kaien finished, ignoring Zero's remark on the pureblood. "And it also helps that my very beautiful and handsome daughter and son will make my dreams come tru—"

" _Thump"_

Yuki just watched as Zero stomped his hand to their foster father's desk who just look shocked at Zero's action looking all comical by his movement.

"I agree, that you took care of me all this time, but let's face it. Most of our lives me and Yuki were very happy whenever the pizza delivery man comes by. Or when you are off to do things." Zero deadpanned, a stress mark on his head.

"Waaaaaah! My lovely son is mean!, how could you say that to your daddy!" Kaien wailed as crocodile tears came pouring out.

"I'm not your son!"

"Kiryu-kun you pay too much attention in details don't be like that to your daddy!"

"I'm not your son, get over it!"

"Kiryu-kun does not like me, waaaaah, why did I have an adopted son like this!"

"I've never asked to be adopted especially by you!"

"Zero-kun is so strict! Let papa hug you, so you won't feel sad huhuhu!" Kaien aimed to hug Zero who just simply dodge it and let the chairman plop to the floor of his office who just let out another gush of tears on the floor.

"Chairman- "Yuki started.

"Otou-san" Kaien cried, that Yuki could only just looked at their foster faster with amusement and awkwardness.

"Ummm, otou-san." By Yuki's words, Zero was torn between irritation and annoyance as the overdramatic chairman simply came back to life and gaze at Yuki like she had a golden halo on her head, wings on her back, and thousands of little angels trumpeting in the background.

"Yuki!, my lovely kind daughter, you give daddy a lot of joy!" Kaien bear hugged Yuki who tried to wriggle out from the hug. Seeing this, Zero sighed and pull Kaien off of Yuki by tugging at the chairman's collar.

"Stop it already! You're suffocating her _baka!"_ Zero chastised as he all put back the chairman on his place. "Act your age, you hyperactive chairman."

Kaien coughed. "Well, now that playtime is over."

" _You were the only one playing and acting like a little kid who wants to cuddle!"_ Yuki and Zero thought silently. Looking at the chairman with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"I hope that you may accept this job, no one in the campus know of the Night Class' secret, only the three of us and for the good of many I want it to stay that way." Kaien said seriously, as he fixed his glasses.

"But chair-"Zero interjected, but stopped as he saw the chairman's eyes full of determination.

"After all, Zero-kun one drop of blood is all that is needed for the beast to be set free, you wouldn't want someone to have all their life be just a bloody image, now would you?"

Zero tsked. Knowing what the chairman meant of it, he all but deny what happened that night. He still believed that it was all a nightmare but with the chairman's words he is now starting hate and hate what he had become. Or more likely what was _forced_ into him that made him what he loathes.

Silence reigned in the office and Yuki switched her gaze back and forth between them. "Zero." She called moving her hand to hold on to Zero's arm which she never got to do as Zero already turns his back on both her and the chairman.

"Fine, do whatever you want!" Zero got out of the office, closing the door with a slam for good measure.

"At least, I got Zero to concede in being prefect. What about you Yuki?" Kaien asked, that got Yuki to just smile at him.

"You already know my answer to that, I, too believe for the coexistence of vampires and humans so count me in!" Yuki chirped happily at the chairman.

"It seems that for now it is only you my very lovely daughter who understands me " Kaien stated, doing a cheerful ballet dance that got Yuki to giggle at her foster father's goofiness. But still-

"Zero." Yuki look at where Zero was a while ago and then to their foster father who only sighed. Years have passed since Zero came to Cross household and Yuki still is mystified by everything that Zero was. She could only at least call it an achievement that at some point Zero has started to talk to her and care for her. But he never did open about his past. And it was making her worry that Zero everyday was suffering on something she doesn't even know.

"Just let him be Yuki, there are many things Zero hides and I know it is hard for you to comprehend some of his way towards vampires but all we can do is support him now."

Yuki could only nod at the chairman's words who had also look at the door Zero just slammed. but still that does not stop her from being concerned to Zero's situation. _"A deep loathing for beasts in human form. Zero can't you even see that not all of them are like the bad vampire that stole your family from you?_

"Hai." Yuki answered at the chairman's question. She would no doubt support Zero in _anything_ he may endeavor in the future.

:*:*:*:*:*:

 _Present time_

Water burst from the shower as drops of water fell to its place and gracefully embodied every of its user's body to its lithe form, to the legs and butt, to the toes, to the _twin mounds_ on the person's chest. As the said person look at the tiled bathroom floor with a blank look of amethyst eyes.

Bubble dispersed as their foam was easily gone by the water cleansing shiny silver hair. Feeling the refreshment, amethyst eyes closed by the time the last bubble was gone.

"Zero! Hurry up and get out of there. Quit keeping the bathroom to yourself!" came the slightly, irritated voice of Yuki Cross. "You're not the only one in this house who has to prepare for school you know!"

"Hai, Hai! Just wait." Zero exclaimed getting out of the shower and drying his body using the towel that's meant for him. "Really, she's getting more and more annoying."

"I heard that!" Yuki shouted. "Hurry up, Zero." Her knocks were becoming increasingly loud.

Zero sighed. As he wore his boxers and bound his chest then wore his Day Class uniform except for the jacket and tie leaving his white polo unbuttoned at the collar. Then suddenly opened the bathroom door.

Yuki still wrestling with the door, amusingly fall only to be saved by Zero.

"You are one hell of a klutz." Zero grinned, to which Yuki sputtered.

"You're one to talk always hugging up to the bathroom!" Yuki snapped, blushing then push Zero out and close the bathroom door.

"Tch, she's so noisy in the morning." He smirked as he hears a yell of "shut up" inside. Then proceeded in going downstairs for the Blonde Idiot Chairman Cross Food Massacre Festival. Sarcasm was high on his blood for today.

But even if they are like that both cheerful and stupid sometimes to a fault. He was just as happy to have them as a family. But hell would have to freeze all over before he revealed it to them.

And he couldn't help but feel that he was not part of this family, after all he himself was hiding a secret that both Yuki and Kaien never knew.

" _Zero, that's your name forever. Zero, you're a boy, never forget that. You're a boy."_

"I won't forget, I am a boy." He whispered clutching the chest part of her white polo shirt. This was what he denied forever the very top of the list to the point he stops even calling himself a _she._ That he, Zero Kiryu was born into the world of blood, hunters and vampires as a _girl._ And yet he has long forgotten the reason behind this hiding, until now he does not even have a recollection on the beginning of this confusing predicament he was in. All he had to hold unto was this distant memory of a saying that he always whispers to himself and that he was a boy. Who said that? He doesn't even got a clue only that one bloody winter night was left. He even lost all hopes of knowing if his own twin brother was alive.

That's why yes, he was very much in denial of what he really is and it was not only on the beast inside but of what he truly was a broken girl with only fragments of the past. Yuki was much luckier having no traces of memory and could start anew while he was stuck on just pieces of memory that just leave him much more confused.

With a sigh, he fixed himself up on a hallway mirror, buttoning up his collar then putting on the tie lastly, his uniform's jacket but he didn't bother buttoning it up. He was fiddling with his cufflinks as he entered the dining room when—

"Zero-kun!" cue the high wail of a very and I mean _very_ active chairman in just split seconds he desperately avoids the hugging fool and head to his seat while the "thing" kept on crying on the floor.

"You're so cold, Zero-kun." The "it" complained in Zero's perspective.

Rapid footsteps came upon them as Yuki showed herself in. "Ohayogozaimasu! Minna!" she cheerfully greeted stepping over a glob of sandy blonde.

"Eh!" Yuki jumped back startled, and look at mess of heap on the floor which is their foster father. "Chairman?"

By her words the blasted chairman, got up and acted as if him being on the floor never happened. "Good morning to you too, Yuki! Come and eat my delicious- "Zero snorted at that statement. "food you will surely have energy after eating it!" the chairman continued joyfully. And guided Yuki to her seat starting their breakfast.

"Is this a snake?" came one silver haired question while he stirred the soup that looks like mud.

"Zero-kun you're so mean!" cried Kaien.

Yuki's giggle chimed as she watched two of her favorite persons in the world bicker on the right cooking of a measly chicken soup.

By the end of that breakfast sure enough the "it' keep on putting up fake tears and the silver haired prefect muttering things like "it's a damn chicken soup not a jungle safari soup." And that's how Zero Kiryu's morning started on the first day of his school in his seventeen years in life.

Zero is a girl!

Zero: Why the hell did you make me a girl! _*glares at me*_

Swift: Aww, because you look cute when you're a girl hehe

Zero: I see, _*draws out bloody rose*_ come back here Swift!

Swift: _*Running away from a very red like tomato blushing Zero. *_

Zero: I am not blushing! _*chasing a laughing Swift. *_

Next chapter will have the dashing Kaname Kuran and the Night Class stay tuned…


	3. Chapter Two: In anguish

AN: Finally updated! This was I think was longer and I sure did have fun writing it! By the way, *gun click* I will be- be-describing Zero as a he, *looks at a furious Zero with Bloody Rose aimed at me* because Zero himself in the story does not _yet_ consider himself as a she. I will be describing him as a she when it is in some flashbacks, past, nightmares anything that got to do before Zero stopped thinking of himself as a girl.

And as promise Kaname will finally make his appearance. Yehey!

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows it keeps energetic on writing and updating more, hehehe 😊 I am also thankful for your patience as well.

Summary: Zero has always been tormented by the past that stubbornly refuse to reveal the truth. Will a certain encounter with the pureblood change it all or just worsen it?

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. I only own my OCs who are the representation of Zero and Ichiru's parents. And also, Ayame Nagimura you'll know who she is here…

Now that's done, on with the story! *horse neigh on the background*

 _Chapter Two: In anguish_

 _There's anguish in everything,_

 _Especially, to those who had forgotten something._

 _Eleven Years Ago:_

 _A wept could be heard throughout the entire Kiryu household as one Ichika Kiryu sobbed endlessly, the weather seemingly to agree with her emotions as heavy rain poured outside their house._

 _Reo couldn't do anything to appease his distraught wife who with a hand on her face was covering what he knew for sure was her lilac eyes which were filled with sorrow that he can't undo._

" _Why, why, why?" came the dreaded question Reo did not want to answer. He felt caged and chained by the very fact that he had destroyed their own daughter. "Is she not good enough that you would do such atrocity to her?"_

 _..._

 _Again, he could not answer._

" _Is she too weak to bear your name?"_

…

 _Still he couldn't answer._

" _Is it because she was born a girl instead of a son for the Great Kiryu line?" by now Ichika's voice was turning violent and she punctuated every word with a such a venom. Reo could feel himself being poisoned of it._

 _And yet, he couldn't even breathe a word…_

 _In all happened in a flash and Reo accepted it gladly. Her cold furious lilac eyes, his blood dripping on the floor as her wires prick to his body._

 _Slashing at him,_

 _Grazing him,_

 _Scraping him,_

 _And above all making him feel immensely ashamed for who he was._

 _If this was happening on a hunt, he would have been so proud of his wife's deadly precision of setting of her wires to needle themselves in to where the parts of the body agonizingly throb a full assault of pain._

 _But he couldn't because all of what made her wife be known as one of the great huntresses in their association now directed all her prowess to him._

 _To her own husband and he welcomes her madness, for he deserves it._

 _With a big push from her the wires circling his body tightened and send him sticking to their kitchen wall like an insect caught on a spider web. The sheer force off Reo's body contact to the wall made cracks all over it and she didn't stop as she manipulates her weapon to sink more into the depths of his body. That he couldn't help but let out a scream of pain._

" _Yes, scream more you asshole! That's what you made her do!" Ichika's voice was devoid of emotion that he could no longer accept or even consider that he would be the cause of her insanity._

 _With great effort, he struggled from her wires. Blood flowing from his wounds he deliberately let her wires sink more just so he could reach his own armament._

 _Ichika smart as she was, foresee what he planned to do and with just a swish of her hands, she put more pressure to her wires making the kitchen wall where Reo was trapped create more crevices to the already damaged wall._

 _With a smirk on her face, she sent Reo flying until he hit their fireplace near the sala, clattering all their things and more debris fall from what she had done._

 _Thunder and lightning cracked as she with no hesitation held his husband down with her wires. She cautiously walked to where Reo's slump form checking if he was truly unconscious._

 _Seeing no reaction or movement from him, she was satisfied and turned her back on him, wires still attached to his body…_

 _That was her biggest mistake._

 _Reo with a renewed vigor, cut her wires with his sword and she felt pain from having her wires cut as she felt its pain being the holder of it. Another swipe from Reo's weapon, she burst to action and desperately dodge his attack jumping to their couch for cover as she rearranged her wires again to a full on._

 _Reo was having none of this, he never wanted to inflict injury to anyone especially his own wife. He strode to their couch and push it away wanting to fill some sense to his wife. Only to see nothing…_

 _Then he felt it a prick on his right wrist which hold his weapon. And he strikes, pulling the wire embedded on his wrist with great force. Ichika collided with their bookshelf, her crash making all the books scatter and be ruined._

" _Ichika stop!" Reo pleaded, as he saw his wife standing albeit shaking as she did so. Blood now springing from her head and still that crazed gleam never left her eyes._

 _With a huffed, she sent forth thousands of her wires to him and Reo made sure to defend himself cutting through them. As Ichika continued to release more and more of her violent attacks that was borderline in desperation._

 _Reo was crying inside for what is happening to his wife. Yet he pushes through aiming to put back some sense to her. He cuts the wires again wanting to get close..._

 _Close._

 _Closer,_

 _Closer to his wife who by now had already hatred spiraling out of control on her face._

 _He wanted his wife back and he wouldn't let it happen that because of his actions which he was so afraid to admit._

 _He would lose his beloved wife._

 _He became numb to the pain as some of Ichika's wires bleed through him. He could feel himself grow weak from the blood loss and his whole body raked with pain. His consciousness tempting to slip him away…_

 _Away to where all failures reside._

 _Away to where there was no forgiveness._

 _And hell! If he would even consider it…_

" _NO! I musn't abandon her she is in much more pain than I am." Reo thought, seeing the sadness that was now blatant in her eyes, her pain of thinking he had betrayed her trust, her confusion on what he had done, and her love for him who now was being clouded by her disgust on his actions. And finally, her fear on the outcome of this match, her fear of losing him._

 _Gripping tightly the sword he carries, he paved his way to her forcefully and once he was close to her now. He saw her whole body covered in sweat, her breathing hard and with his keen sense as a hunter. He could hear heart beating fast. She was in a wreck the same as he was._

 _With only one barrier of wires between them. Teary cerulean eyes clashed with icy mad lilac ones. "Ichika- "Reo started and was surprised by his wife's action._

 _With another great move, she combined her barrier of wires to one form of a sphere that push him away from her._

 _Reo backflipped and gain his momentum as Ichika dashed to another corner, releasing thousands of her wires again and this time Reo attacked quickly._

 _Dodging her attacks more ferociously from left to right._

 _Faster!_

 _Quicker!_

 _More agile damn it!_

 _Reo swore as one of Ichika's wires got him on the shoulder._

 _Until finally, there were no more barriers left and no more time for Ichika to stike again._

" _Got you." Reo said his sword on Ichika's throat glistening as it was placed there._

" _Oh?" Ichika smirked, and Reo could feel why. One of Ichika's wires was in range of forever castrating him._

 _It's quite laughable that this match only ended in a stalemate._

 _But then again, Ichika was his equal in many ways._

 _With a tired sigh, he put down his sword letting it fall to floor, making Ichika's eyes widen._

" _Damn you! Put it back Reo, put your oh so great sword back on my neck!" Ichika shouted as her wire inched further to his member due to her frustration._

" _I couldn't do it." Reo finally answered Ichika's question._

" _What du- du- do you mean?" Ichika's voice quivered by the deep sorrow reflecting on Reo's cerulean eyes._

" _I couldn't admit that I was powerless to do anything for our daughter." Came Reo's explanation that shook Ichika to the core._

" _So, you hid this feeling and planned this scheme all to yourself." Ichika trembled, lilac eyes in shock. Her weapon lay forgotten on the floor by that revelation._

" _Better for her to be in pain rather than death."_

 _Ichika's form shivered with anger and she cried in outrage. Hurling her fists on Reo's chest._

" _Asshole! You belittled me!" Ichika screamed._

" _I know."_

" _You hid everything from me!" *punch*_

" _I know."_

" _You made me watch, damn you!" *punch*_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Ichika wailed her body trembling as she punched and punched Reo's chest. Until Reo took hold of her wrists and aligned his forehead to hers._

" _I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" Reo whispered like a prayer and kiss Ichika's forehead, her nose and her lips as he utters and wished-for forgiveness. Until he felt Ichika's surrender did he let go of her wrists._

 _Ichika felt weary and laid her head on Reo's chest. His arms hugging her form as her tears wet his bloodied shirt._

 _They stayed like that as the thunder roared and lightning cracked._

 _..._

 _Ichika gaze at Reo's face full of guilt and sadness._

" _Idiot! You stupid idiot!" Ichika cursed, getting out of Reo's hold._

" _Why didn't you tell me?" Ichika asked, feeling all betrayed again that Reo never confide to her. "You don't trust me, do you?"_

" _No! It was not that I just couldn't – "Reo shook his head, gripping his hair in irritation._

" _You just what? Lied to me?" Ichika accused making Reo more uncomfortable._

" _NO!"_

" _Then what Reo? I have the right to know! You owe me that much!" Ichika demanded._

" _I don't want to lose you and our children!" Reo shouted, hands on her shoulders slightly shaking her after his revelation. "I don't, I don't, want to lose my family to the Association!"_

" _I don't, I don't, I am not strong enough." Ichika cried more seeing her husband's pitiful state of being scared for a tragedy that she knows will happen. And like him she couldn't do anything about it. Hugging her husband, she whispered in his ears with determination._

" _Together we'll hid her, you don't have to do this by yourself. Even if the price was to forever kill who she truly was."_

 _Present Time:_

The bell chimes, signaling the end of the classes for the Day Class. Zero couldn't help but feel irritated at the hordes of the Day Class girls and some boys who immediately run liked the wind the moment the bell chimed.

"Come on, let's go!" _started another hormonal idiot!_

"Quickly! I can't wait to see the Night Class in all their glory! Hehehe!" _seconded by another idiot!_

 _And here comes the shriek!_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aiyeeeeeeeeeee! Idol-sama I'm coming!"

"Hey, me too!"

"Yeah, me three!"

"Aido-senpai is mine get your own hotshot!" Zero was torn between irate and annoyance as he gazes at the girls who just let out a shrill full of their amazement on those group of pompous, smug, sons and daughters of a bit-

"Zero, hurry!" Yuki exclaimed, bursting him out of his thought on the bloodsuckers. As she stood from her desk and followed their overactive classmates. Zero sighed, looking all bored as he looks on to Yuki his face resting on the palm of his left hand. Content on seeing Yuki all in a panic mode. Said person directed a beseeching gaze on him, waiting for him at the doorway.

With another bored sigh, he relented and stood as well as going to where she stood. "Don't look so grumpy Zero, its making you look like an old man." Yuki chastised, giggling as she did so. "Don't even try to be late this time or I sweat I'll throttle you."

Zero grinned. "As if you could." Came his direct reply that got Yuki to blush furiously.

"Why you- "Yuki shook her head. "Nevermind, we've got to stop the crowd of Day Class in ever getting close to the Night class." Yuki reminder running after the Day Class. "And just you wait in few more months I can surely beat you.!" She declared.

Zero watched Yuki's running back as she too disappeared as she turned a corner with mirth on his eyes.

"She should just give up." Zero mumbled, remembering their match which just became another lesson on defense. Since Yuki did not even matched up to him and it all just ended with him teaching, more like scolding Yuki on her clumsy attacks.

Conclusion? Yuki got angry at being beat up because of his intense workout so she all challenged herself to be more better than him.

" _Good luck on that Yuki!"_

"Um- "Someone said behind him who tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. As he shifts his gaze to that person. It was a fidgeting blushing girl that was a classmate of his.

Name? Fuck! He doesn't even know! He never bothered himself of knowing his classmate's names. Except a caramel colored hair girl that goes by the name Sayori Wakaba who was Yuki's best friend.

"What?" He inquired with a bored tone to the coffee brown haired girl with black eyes.

"Um-um-um" the girl continued to stutter and Zero stopped himself from letting out a groan of annoyance at the girl's action.

"Okay, Miss Um what the heck do you want?" Zero started to be more in a bad mood as the girl trembled underneath his cold gaze.

The girl seems to be not affected by his reply and therefore he concluded that this girl already knows his attitude.

"It's Miss Nagimura, Ayame Nagimura." The girl finally informed no stutter this time yet instead of looking at him, her gaze was at the wooden floor of their classroom.

"So?" came Zero's blunt reply which colored Ayame's cheeks like a fresh ripe tomato.

Ayame looked behind her. Because of her action Zero noticed a group of three girls that seems to be encouraging the girl in front of him.

" _Hmm, I thought all of the girls had gone out."_

With a nod from her friends, Ayame in Zero's perception gain confidence and now Ayame stared directly at his lilac eyes. "I heard that even if you're a prefect you were always- "Ayame sputtered. "top of the class and that- "Ayame blushed. "you are diligent on taking notes. So- "another blush. "Could I borrow your notes Kiryu-kun! _Onegai!"_ Ayame exclaimed with a bow.

"Why the heck did you not even take notes?" Zero immediately regretted his words as he saw Ayame near in tears even though her face was obscured because of her hair, so with a huff. "What subject?"

Ayame instantly look at him eyes shining bright and in wonder. "Did you just- "

"Don't freaking make me repeat myself." Zero warned.

"Math!" Ayame answered quickly, not even letting this one lifetime of a phenomenon to slip by.

With a shook of his head, Zero goes back to his desk then look over his notebooks underneath its drawers when he found it. He goes back to Ayame and gave it to her nonchalantly. "Make sure to give it back to-"he never got to finished his sentence.

Since Ayame instantly jumped with glee and hugged his notebook to her chest. " _Hai, hai, hai!_ I will surely return it. Thank you very much Kiryu-kun!" Leaving him to head to her group of friends who exclaimed with joy.

"Alright, you got it!"

"Kiryu-kun is so kind!"

"Wow! You're so lucky!"

"Great job, Ayame!"

"I can't believe it! I am so jealous of you right now!"

By their shout Zero sweat dropped but that didn't stop him from feeling like a bucket of ice fell on him as he saw Ayame look back at him, blushing and with a smile like a wife who just seen her husband finally come home.

" _Fucking hell! This is just ridiculous. I hate my life!"_ Zero tsked. And headed off to help Yuki wanting to get out of this weird predicament all because he hid the very fact he was a girl. He was absolutely certain by now that clumsy equally adopted sister of his was either desperately holding off or being rundown by the crowd of a rambunctious Day Class.

:*:*:*:*:

On the left side of the Cross Academy building where dozens of blooming Sakura trees surrounds it that ends at the center establishing a pathway. Stood a huge black metal gate decorated with gold on its tip to its center until to its hinges and corners, where outside of it where a bunch of hormonal teenagers already making a great assembly of fanatics. Their cries getting louder and louder.

Beyond the gate stood a magnificent and huge structure made of white marble and rich platinum on its edges to its windows.

One window on that glorious structure, reflected on its reflection inside a creature with eyes like garnet tinged with a ruby haze. Unblemished skin that was too perfect to be real, lips like the greatest sin, and finally ending it in the presence of rich mahogany tresses that ends at the neck. Night class uniform adorned his form giving him more of an intimidating aura. To those who doesn't know the otherworldly, this creature may look like the most handsome man that rivaled even Adonis' beauty.

 _But don't be misled by what you think you see…_

 _For he is not a man nor even a human, you could jump with glee_

 _He is a creature of the night._

 _One of the purest of his kind, strong in his own right._

Kaname observe the humans outside the gate of their Moon dorms in his beast vision that could see many things from miles away. With a blank expression on his face he focused more to find the chain that keeps him sane still.

 _Found you!_

His mouth twitched into a smile as he saw Yuki's determined expression as she holds off the others from pushing through the gate. Her whistle could be heard, it sound was just as desperate as the person who use it. His amusement disappeared as he saw how Yuki was having a hard time.

" _Where is that hard-headed silver haired hunter?"_ Kaname growled in exasperation of not seeing a certain silver haired stubborn to a high degree hunter. That was supposed to make Yuki's duties easier.

 _*Knock* *knock* *knock*_

"Kaname-sama, everyone's waiting for you at the hall." Takuma informed. Which got Kaname out of his cogitations on the silverette.

Kaname left the window to its piece, then opened the door. Revealing an over cheerful smile of a blonde noble vampire with striking green eyes that shone like emeralds. This vampire was known as Ichijo Takuma.

With a nod to Takuma, he watched as Takuma turned to go and head already to the hall.

Following Takuma, he reached the hall and could already feel the stares of the Night Class student under his command as he went down the majestic staircase.

When he was already in front of all of them. With no emotion on his eyes, he asked.

"Everyone ready?"

The class of vampires simultaneously nodded, waiting for his orders.

"Then, everyone let's go to class." He declared just as the sun on the horizon was slowly being devoured by the dark clouds giving off to the whole ground an afternoon light nearing to the night.

The vampires under him, paved a path as he strode with confidence the others followed behind him as they got out of the Moon Dorms. As they reached the Moon Dorm Gate. Screams of admiration could already be heard.

"Wild-senpai!"

"Aido-senpai!"

"Kuran-senpai!"

"Idol-kun!"

"Shiki-kun!"

"Ichijo-kun!"

"Ruka-chan!" shouted a lovesick Day Class boy.

"Rima-chan!"

At that last shout, a pocky crunch could be heard showing the irritation of a lovely golden orange haired blue-eyed vampire that goes by the name of Toya Rima on the Day Class. She was the one who preferred to have her hair in twin pigtails rather than letting it down.

As the gates opened, an uproar was taken to a whole new level. And yet it did not deter Kaname as he kept on walking, with his guide the Night Class followed.

But that doesn't mean that there was no trouble bound to happen. Because one blonde hyperactive noble vampire with the lightest of blue eyes like ice was the one who is more than willing to orchestrate it in… three…. two….one.

" _Ohayo_ , my beautiful ladies who love me so much!" exclaimed a very and I mean very happy Aido Hanabusa. "You do love me, right?" the overzealous blonde asked with a pout that just started a series of kyaas and love hearts appearing around the Day Class Girls as all of them shouted a big loud yes! Some even fainted from too much exposure of Aido's aura.

"Idol-senpai, so _kawaii!_ "

"Idol-kun! Marry me!"

"Idol-senpai, I love you!"

"Kyaa, he's just too cool!"

At those bouts of their attraction. Aido smirked, loving the attention that was directed to him.

By Aido's antics there was one who could only shake his head and it was none other than Kain Akatsuki known popularly as Wild Senpai. With his slight spiky brown orange hair that seems to catch fire it is no wonder why he was affiliated with the term "wild"

"He's such a child sometimes." A lovely vampire with long wavy toffee colored hair that falls across her back to reach just near her waist, chastised a haughty expression on her face. She was known as one of the beautiful aristocrat vampires, a cousin of both Kain and Aido, her name was Souen Ruka.

"Let him be, you know he will get a fever if he doesn't get his daily dose of admiration for his overbearing ego from the Day Class girls." Every vampire in the vicinity except Aido who was busy letting himself be drowned by the Day Class Girls admiration look at Takuma. Who just simply cocked his head with an innocent smile and act like he didn't insult Aido just seconds ago.

"Hmm." Shiki Senri with his reddish-brown hair and appealing oceanic blue eyes agreed, who was letting an enthusiastic Takuma cling to his arm while he look impassive as always.

A whistle came screeching and Yuki with sweating due to her exertion in making a way for them. She tried to put the Day class into two column of lines opposite to each other.

 _Please be informed of an obvious keyword: tried_

"Everyone go to your proper lines give them a way to their class!" Just by her words Yuki earned a barrage of deathly glared and menacing, gleaming eyes directed at her.

"Shut it! Cross!"

"You only want the Night Class all for yourself!"

"It's no fair you get privilege just because you're the headmaster's daughter!"

At that outburst, Yuki just sighed.

" _Where are you Zero? You're making me like cattle being slaughtered here!"_

Yuki huffed really starting to be annoyed of Zero who still was not here. She blushed as she saw her "savior" walking towards her.

Kaname was going to greet Yuki when-

"Enough! Another batch of your whiny insults and high-pitched idiotic kya, kya, kya! Detention for all of you!" a shout was heard that coupled with such a dark furious aura

The whole changeover was immediately covered with silence as everyone look at the newcomer.

Kaname was already irritated by the ex-human's presence yet being already accustomed to always putting a mask of indifference on his face. There was no one who could say if he was otherwise.

"Wahh, Kiryu-kun is scary!" many complained, which just got Zero to glare harder at the bunch of fools.

"Back at the Sun Dorms now or _else._ " The Day Class was stupefied they didn't need to ask what Zero meant of that. It was clearly shown on Zero's face what he would do if they didn't heed his warning.

Zero let out a grin on his face violet eyes blazing promising an excruciating punishment for those who dared to go against him.

 _They didn't need to be told twice!_

All Day Class students present scrambled up and ran to the Sun Dorms in fright of Zero's glare that could make you feel like you have been doused by the very fire of Hell! Some even stumbling as they did so and making an Aido Hanabusa huffed in disappointment.

As Kaname went near to them he saw Yuki beam a bright smile to Zero, that just got the pureblood feel like his heart was kicked. "Thanks, Zero! At least now you're not an hour late, that's quite an accomplishment." He heard Yuki teased Zero who merely look at her with a bored expression.

Always weakened by Yuki's charming smile, Zero tsked and ruffled Yuki's hair for a bit. "Are you alright, you klutz?' he asked, a gentle concern in his face even if he asked in blank manner.

Yuki giggled and ignored Zero's nickname of her. She was just happy she could see this caring side of him instead of being gloomy every day.

Kaname reached them, the silver haired hunter tensed and all Kaname got from those adorable amethyst eyes were Zero's notorious glare.

" _Wait- did I- did I just thought he was adorable!"_ Kaname was perplexed why his train of thought would go to do that and ignored it.

"Zero." Yuki started, obviously oblivious to Kaname's sudden confusion. She was not liking to have a fight happen here as she saw some of the Night class namely Ruka and Aido itching to pounce and tore Zero to shreds because of her adopted brother's disrespect.

Zero chose to not be affected and glare harder much to Yuki's disappointment.

"Good job, Yuki." Kaname patted Yuki's head and was amused by Yuki's blush. "You too Kiryu-kun albeit it wasn't always so punctual." Kaname mocked and Zero look like he wanted to clobber the pureblood.

"Ehhhh hehe." Yuki nervously chuckled, worried as she looks at the two, hoping that no conflict was going to start.

Kaname smirked baiting the silver haired beauty.

" _Huh? Why am I thinking like this?"_ Kaname thought exasperated, why is he now even thinking Zero and matching him up with the word "beauty?" Of all the words that should be used to describe this person his thoughts were inkling to more compliments. He was out of his own musings when he noticed Zero already shaking with anger.

Kaname was already expecting a harsh comeback given the hunter's past for choosing vulgar words to insult all of them. But this wasn't what he expected.

Zero only sighed and that alone was enough to shock Kaname and the Night Class for he seemed to just calm down instead hurling insults after insult to the pureblood.

"And that's my cue to leave, Yuki I'll be going ahead. You leeches go already to your freaking class!" Yuki's eyes were wide at Zero's statement which was not his usual wording for the Night Class. "Yuki, I'll be taking the east for patrol today." Zero informed to Yuki who only nodded too shock from Zero's peaceful actions then his gaze turned to Kaname. "Get to class Kuran." Zero coolly said and was already turning his back at the pureblood who just blinked in disbelief.

The whole Night Class couldn't even comprehend what they have seen it was just impossible!

"Zero, wait!" Yuki called out and reached for Zero's jacket only to miss it since the hunter turned his attention to her. Resulting that her hands caught Zero's shirt instead.

" _Huh?"_ Yuki felt something underneath Zero's shirt making Yuki frowned and wonder what it was. Zero snapped and grab Yuki's arm enabling him to get his shirt out of Yuki's reach.

As usual oblivious Yuki ignored her gut feeling and settled in thinking that what she felt might just be a sleeveless white shirt underneath Zero's long sleeved white shirt.

"Yes, Yuki?" Zero asked, acting like what Yuki had just done, did not even bothered him a bit when in fact-

 _That was too close!_

"We'll go back together to the Chairman's house, right?" Zero look at Yuki's imploring gaze and nodded as he let go of Yuki's arm.

"As if I let you suffer from food poisoning all on your own." Zero revealed already knowing why Yuki was adamant on having him at the Chairman's house, when it truth he felt more comfortable in his room at the boys' Sun dorms. Being known for having a bad attitude along with some rumors that he was too cold and harsh. That led him in having a room all on his own. Which just sit nicely to Zero's situation.

"He, he. You saw right through me huh?" Yuki gigled, a hand on her hair as she let showed an expression of a person being caught red-handed.

Zero look at her for a moment then proceeded to his patrol. Yuki watched Zero's form as he heads to the east side of the Academy for his patrol. She always made it her goal to include Zero in everything even if the hunter does not even want to sometimes. Yuki only wished for Zero to be open with her and their foster father in his troubles. She knows that it was pretty much a fantasy due to Zero's reluctance.

But for Yuki it was enough to have Zero with them in even the little things in their lives instead of Zero to always just closing himself in his room. Thinking God knows what and appearing more tired, weak, and fragile on the following days. To the point Yuki was afraid that one day she'll find him lifeless in his room.

"Well then, best to move on and head to your patrol as well, Yuki." Kaname advised, cutting Yuki's thoughts as he didn't want to see Yuki all concerned for the hunter. He nodded to the others to head first to the class.

" _Hai!_ Kaname-senpai, I'll get going now." Yuki replied, worry clear in her voice that just send a knife to Kaname's jealous heart.

As he watched Yuki heading to her own patrolling area. He followed his group of vampires and head to class as well. Yet now, instead of Yuki's cheerful smile and kind voice he was plagued with thoughts of a certain silver haired hunter who was too mystifying for him not to take notice of.

" _What are you hiding little hunter?"_ He thought as he found something puzzling at Zero's actions moments ago. Zero looked desperate to get away from Yuki.

As he contemplated on this a more suppressing thought came to his mind.

" _Is he already nearing the point of no return?"_

Kaname smirked, as he got in the class now even more sure that Zero would be having a real battle against himself and he would gladly enjoy every minute of seeing it.

Sitting on his seat with a book in his hand, turning a page, he had a wicked plan and he would do it just to make Zero feel and admit to himself he was just like him.

 _A beast in human form…_

:*:*:*:*:

 _They were in a deep forest willow trees covering the moonlight making all the surroundings more creepy and eerie. Zero's long wavy silver hair danced with the wind as she was forcibly pulled by the tight grip of none other than her own father, he did not even turn to look at her as he keeps on pulling her arm. It was so tight that so she was sure it would leave a nasty bruise._

" _Father, you- you-you're hurting me." Zero's six-year-old voice stutter and was now very much scared of his father's action._

 _She was stumbling as she keeps up with him. But Reo did not even looked back to check on her little form._

" _Father, please stop!" Zero pleaded barely keeping up with her father._

" _Shut up!" Reo snapped then let go of her form with a push and she was shoved to the rocky path and that's where with wide eyes she realized her father had taken her to a cliff that opposes the great sea. Her long silver hair fluttering as the wind assault it with its might. The ocean sprayed upon her as its waves made a great splash on the cliff's rocks._

 _She stood up and gaze at the blank expression of her father but that didn't make her afraid it was the eyes of her father that lost all its light and it was like an empty hollow._

" _Scream." Even her father's voice was like the chill of a ghostly whispers and she all felt terrified of its intensity._

 _She heard footsteps came unto them and she saw her mother wide eyed on what was happening._

" _Reo, what are you doing?" Ichika voiced with disbelief._

 _Zero cried when her mother's ear-splitting scream ringed amidst the crashing sound of the ocean waves as Reo paralyzed her with pain with a hunter's spell._

" _Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ichika screamed in pain as she felt the onslaught of Reo's spell on her it felt like millions of electrifying shocks were tainting her body._

" _Father, stop!" Zero cried holding onto her father's coat only to be slapped by him._

" _Scream or your mother will scream." Reo ordered. Cerulean eyes glinting._

" _Fa-"Zero's reply was cut off when Ichika let out another agonizing scream. "Fa—fa-ther pleassse stop!" Zero's desperate cries were unheard as Ichika screamed again, this time blood coming out of her mouth from the pressure of the spell's power._

" _Scream!" Reo demanded. Zero couldn't handle anymore her mother's cries and finally screamed._

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zero screamed._

" _Louder! Face the ocean!" Ren ordered and Zero did._

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zero continued screaming feeling her voice box aching with pain from the use._

" _Again, much louder!"_

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

" _Again, much louder!"_

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zero's voice box was now slowly cracking under pressure its pain beating up to a new level and Zero felt it. She winced at the discomfort then look back to his father tears in her eyes._

" _Fa-"_

" _Face the ocean again! Scream! Don't even think of stopping!" Reo commanded with an intense voice and despite her pain Zero still did scream again._

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The ocean's wave crashed and crashed as Zero continued her screams until exhaustion could be seen in her form._

" _Reo stop this! Why are you doing this to your daughter?" Ichika snapped still twitching in pain as she tried to stand up from where she laid to the ground. Her form shaking as she tried to get to Zero._

 _With a cold voice that could have put the world in winter and with an intensity that was sharp like a dagger. Reo said. "I will only have two sons, no daughters."_

 _Ichika's eyes were now in tears due to Reo's words._

" _So, Scream damn it! You daft girl!" Reo snapped and Zero did, her tears all dried up but she knows her heart cried for what her father said._

 _Zero screamed and screamed never stopping. Her voice shaking yet she let out a continuous pace of shrill._

 _Until her voice was sore…_

 _Until her voice was hoarse…_

 _Until her voice broke…_

 _Until her voice was no more…. And darkness engulfs her consciousness._

 _She could have sworn she saw her mother running to her, crying as Ichika held her in her arms._

 _She awakes still at the cliffs, hair bellowed still by the wind. And she screamed yet again but this time what changed was it was not only her father now that had gone mad but her mother did as well looking all blank and waiting for her to do a bout of screams without stopping until she could not recognize even her own voice anymore._

 _The next scene had her little form releasing a gush of blood from her mouth as she coughed and coughed, her throat all wrecked. And is now deeply broken beyond repair._

 _Blood..._

 _Such a crimson color…_

 _She was now bathing in it, only seeing the emotionless eyes of both her parents at her. And she knew they were now successful of killing their own daughter and thus, gaining a son…_

 _Blood coating her vision, her mouth, her voice that was not what it was before._

 _It was now a broken symphony…_

 _A broken chord…_

 _There were no more remnants of its innocence, its beautiful chimes, its lovely ballad._

 _It was now a shadow of itself and was forever cursed to be one…_

 _And Zero knew she could never go back to who she was…_

Zero bolted, looking at his surroundings he was relieved to know he was in his room inside the chairman's house, he remembered that he was with Yuki when they got here after their patrol and both head to their rooms for a rest. He felt a chill creep up to his spine as he felt mortification from that nightmare.

Sitting up at the edge of his bed, he covered his face with both hands and groaned.

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare…" Zero whispered like a mantra.

"It felt so fucking real! But that's impossible they wouldn't do that!" Zero chastised, looking out the window with moon still high above.

Zero stood up from his bed and head to that very window he could see his reflection on it and he felt melancholic of his situation.

Zero was sure every time he could dream of his family back when they were all happy he was in anguish of it all. For some of their presence in his dreams was all confusing he couldn't even find peace. Because this shit happens!

He would toss and turn breathing hard sweat on his all body and in the end. He couldn't make sense of it. And hell! If he would even consider that his parents did that to him.

For he could at least remember his father's booming laugh and her mother's kind smile. And Ichiru who joyfully calls him onii-san. So, it's is totally absurd that they would do such thing. Right?

Zero laid his aching head on the window's glass with a thump. More confused than ever and he did not even have someone to talk about it. There was not a single soul who knew of this secret since it was only his father, mother and Ichiru who knew and where are they? Dead. And it was only him who could bear with its burden. Yuki wouldn't even know how it felt to be this lonely since her whole life there was already Kaname and Kaien making her feel loved even before he came to their lives.

 _While him?_

 _He has no one…_

 _He was alone…_

And lightning will have to strike him first before he voices this to the chairman. Cross was put in the dark of this and his parents was silent about his situation every time Cross would visit their household that much he can remember.

A fragment of Cross smiling and her parents laughing and some more fragments of the past that at least gave him the picture of having a happy family before it all went downhill.

 _But, was it all a lie?_

 _And why were his parents desperate on hiding who he truly was?_

Zero snarled in frustration as he can't even force himself to remember why or what cause this charade to start in the first place.

With a huff, he wrenched himself from the window and put on his shoes then got out of his room. There was no humiliation if this time of night someone would see him given the fact he always sleeps with a light grey shirt with a lavender v-neck collar and pants but he doubts someone would.

The Day Class students surely would have been snoring by now. And pompous rich leeches have finished their classes hours ago and must be inside their great abode known as the Moon Dorms. In other words, the whole academy grounds was safe but that did not deter him from taking bloody rose under his pillow and securing her to him.

Even though he had already something up on his sleeve.

Feeling safe and great with Bloody Rose he head out of his room and into the grounds thinking a night stroll is what he need for his mind.

 _Oh, how wrong he was._

:*:*:*:*:

Zero walked through the trees around the Academy's grounds then finally stop and sat under a willow tree one of his favorites since it was near the hidden lake he solely admired for its crystal-like waters. It was his private place and he felt calm just looking at its waters shimmering because of the moonlight.

His mind went back to the nightmare he had due to his thoughts he placed a hand on his throat and caressed it inhaling the fresh lake air and exhaling a breath as he still could feel that delusion of having his voice bleed and cracked.

 _His parents once said he was lucky to have such a husky voice_

 _Was it a lie as well?_

Laying his head on the bark of the tree he sat under he let the cool sound and the misty alluring air of the lake sing a melody to his lonely soul.

He was already being seduced to sleep when his keen hunter senses alerted him of the only one arrogant prat of a pureblood's aura.

"Kiryu." Zero heard the prat called him but he refuses to acknowledge the bastard's prescence.

 _Fucking hell! I just had a very creepy and confusing nightmare to the point it chased me out of my freaking room and now I get another trouble in the form of an egotistical asshole that would love to incinerate me instead of having a chat._ _Kami_ _! can't you even give me a break my life is already in shambles enough as it is!_

"Kiryu."

 _Ignore him._

"Kiryu." Insisted one patient pureblood

 _Fucking Ignore him!_

"Are you doing well?"

Zero turned his attention to Asshole Kuran who just can't leave him be Kaname. And sent one heck of a deathly glare that seemed to not faze the brunette. If anything, the pureblood sneered satisfied of getting a reaction from him.

"Why the fuck would you care?" Zero harshly asked, no need for niceties since it was only the two of them but that did not stop him from itching to retrieve Bloody Rose. As long as the pureblood was not close to him he wouldn't need to release Bloody Rose from her confinement.

"And here I thought you've lost your touch with your display back there." Kaname ridiculed which Zero scoffed at.

"Oh? Is that why you're here so I can hurl more insults at you. Never thought you were one of the masochistic ones Kuran." Zero could already see Kaname's eyes darken and he reveled in the feeling that he could rile the pureblood up.

"To answer your question _Kiryu_ ," Kaname's voice had a bite it when he said his name. "You're right, I don't but I do care for Yuki."

Zero's eyes widened for a moment it finally dawned on him that Kaname was referring to the other side of him that was forcibly created by a tragedy four years ago. And it was made by someone like _him._

Holding off another harsh reply since he had a feeling where this conversation was going gaze back at the lake, aggravated beyond belief that this pureblood would dare think he could hurt Yuki.

"You know, I couldn't possibly hurt her." He replied with a determined voice.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the beast wouldn't once it is set free from your control." Kaname chided. "I care for Yuki's safety more than anything and either you let yourself accept who you are and become what you've denied for so long or let me help you."

"Help? From you? A pureblood?" Zero asked with a bitter laugh now looking at Kaname. "I fucking don't think so, the whole universe will have to be destroyed first before I would go near that great pure blood of yours."

"Kiryu, don't you understand? You are a ticking time bomb and already near in explosion. I, for one does not want Yuki caught in the middle of it." Kaname chided his patience already nearing the edge.

"Give your fucking blood to someone who is more than willing to dry you up Kuran!" Zero snapped, violet eyes in fury. "And save your loving confessions for Yuki, you stupid pureblood! Instead of letting it all out on me!" Kaname looked aghast at the hunter's rejection and he even pushed him into confessing to Yuki and ended it all as a big insult.

"Kiryu- "

"And leave me the hell alone, this was supposed to be my time to myself damnit!" Zero scolded, not looking at the pureblood anymore and instead focus his attention at the lake yet again.

"Kiryu- " Kaname's voice had an edge to it, he was already getting annoyed by Zero's continued rejection.

"The number you freaking dialed is not in service, so please fucking give up and shit don't ever fucking try again, Bastard!" Zero shouted yet continue to gaze at the lake instead of Kaname.

That got Kaname's patience to snap and got the pureblood angry enough that Kaname pounced on the silverette, planting his hands on both sides of Zero's head at the stem of the tree that cracked under pressure that got splinters of wood to be thrown at the lake destroying its ethereal glow, he crouched in front of Zero's form trapping the hunter effectively who was pissed to an extent and got Bloody Rose already poised and aimed at his heart for making a mess of his favorite place.

"Damn you, why can't you just leave and congratulations you finally wrecked the place!" Zero snarled and Kaname smirked.

"Never turn your back on a pureblood Kiryu. I thought given your past experience you would have already learned."

"You're right, given my past experience of _your kind,_ I should be more cautious especially to idiot purebloods who can't freaking accept no for answer!" Zero growled in irritation as he tried to wiggle out of Kaname's grasp, who just enhance the experience by moving closer their faces only inches apart.

If it was not for Bloody Rose they would have already been in an intimate position.

"Damn it! Back the fuck up!" Zero demanded angrily, struggling and Kaname did not reproached even as he felt Zero drove Bloody Rose further.

"Why? Uncomfortable?"

Zero glared at Kaname. "Extremely." Short, precise, and downright insulting.

"I will not leave until I get what I want to happen this time Kiryu." Kaname declared that just pissed Zero more.

"You mean, what you are _forcing_ to happen!"

"You wouldn't relent unless it was done this way."

"Isn't it fucking obvious I don't want anything to do with you!"

"And this is for Yuki!" Kaname shouted, really the hunter always brings out the worst in him. He saw how Zero looked down not meeting his gaze. Kaname sighed and felt he was finally getting to Zero. But then-

 _*sneeze* *sneeze* *sneeze*_

Kaname's brows furrowed, seeing the hunter sneeze. "What's wrong with you?"

Zero wiped his nose then look at Kaname stubbornly. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit, can you get away its always acting up when you're here."

Kaname growled, "Do you think this is a joke?"

"No, I think it's something I don't want to do. Knowing you, this is not just for Yuki. You are likely playing another game and I don't want any part of it, Kuran." Came Zero's serious reply, annoyance clear in his voice.

"And you like more to just let yourself become a Level-E endangering not only Yuki's life but others as well just so you could let yourself be drowned in the illusion that you're still human when in fact you're not. How selfish of you." Kaname chided with a cold voice.

"And it's _your kind's_ damn fault Kuran! Aren't you the selfish one who always wants to have everything his way. Not minding the free will of others or their choices that's what you vindictive purebloods are!" Zero growled and renewed his struggle on getting out of Kaname's hold.

Kaname took hold of Zero's shoulders and push him to the bark of the tree. "Give it up! I will not let Yuki be in danger because of your stubbornness!" Kaname felt his heartbeat quickened as he smelled a very alluring scent of jasmine and iris. The source was none other than the grazed wound on Zero's neck on the back as one splinter of wood scratched the white porcelain skin letting a few bloods out.

This was the first time Kaname got attracted to a scent of blood and it smelled sweet that it could only be described as _heavenly_.

Zero felt Kaname's eyes on his neck and he snarled making the pureblood know he won't hesitate to shoot him to kingdom come if he even dares go near that forbidden area.

"I'm curious on why are you even resisting when you already accepted blood tablets as a solution to your thirst or is there something more hidden underneath that stubborn façade of yours." Kaname hummed looking dazed as he slowly inch by inch pull the front of Zero's collar down almost exposing the hunter's chest

" _Fuck! My breasts are not bounded!_

Zero's heartbeat quickened for fear of his exposure. And damn hell if the first to find out was Kaname at least the idiot thought it was because of his bloodthirst that he avoids Yuki but just a few tugs and this idiot pureblood would be in for a surprise!

 _Hell if I would let him!_

Zero's breath hitched as he felt Kaname lick his grazed wound on his neck, healing it as well. The close proximity was fogging up his mind and making him lose his focus on making sure that one thing can't be known and he would not let himself stiffen, his promise on that _whispered word_ was at stake!

So, with a push he made the pureblood feel Bloody Rose and snarled ferociously that got Kaname's attention instantly.

Kaname's was momentarily stunned by the very picture of a blushing Zero who looked ready to kill him due to his great magnitude of vampric hearing he could hear Zero's thundering heartbeat.

" _Heh? He's affected of this as much as I am"_ Kaname thought but scolded himself for what he had done on the hunter. The hunter was supposed to be the one to take his blood not him tasting his blood.

But he doesn't care it was worth it in his point of view. Zero's blood was not like anything he tasted, a rich wine and sinful white chocolate was what he could hint at that one bit of blood he licked.

"You just proved my point, fucking get away from me or I'll shoot you!" Zero threatened stopping Kaname's hand on tugging down his shirt by slapping it away furiously, that did not even deter the smug grin on the pureblood's mouth.

"You wouldn't, it would break Yuki's kind heart."

Zero knew he lost the battle because of that sentence then, he took notice of something that was obscured from Kaname's view that could set him free.

"Kiryu, what would it be you drink or I'll drink?" Zero scoffed not believing him in being interested in his blood but given what Kaname just had done he was not sure anymore.

"None, and it doesn't always have to be Bloody Rose's bullet grazing you." Came Zero's chilling voice and before Kaname could even comprehend what happened he felt something prick his uniform's jacket that throw him with such a force which he was so shock of it and getting him away from Zero.

Kaname came sprawling to a tree a few feet from where Zero was, he stood up and saw a silvery thread or more precisely a chord of wire that if you didn't have the sharp eyes of a pureblood you won't be able to see it clearly. It reflected the moonlight and it was so thin you would think it was a spider web's silk it would have been the most beautiful thread if it was not for the steel silver spiky needle that was attached to it. Kaname saw how the thread slash at his uniform leaving dozens of tears and holes in its once high-quality fabric.

Completely mesmerized, he watched as all the thread retreated to Zero. Which got him to be shock yet again as he saw how Zero manipulated the threads on his will. Spiraling and surrounding Zero's lithe form, dancing around the silverette. And Kaname couldn't be more impressed at the sight.

As the thread disappears by Zero's command and retreated to the silverette's sleeve, the prefect glared at him.

"Don't even try to get near me again! Kuran!" Zero snarled and aimed to leave the pureblood who look dumbfounded of what he just seen.

Thunder crackled and rain came falling, which gave Kaname an idea to do one risky stunt thinking that the rain will wash away the scent he will create from biting his point finger letting his blood flow tempting Zero.

Zero stilled as his vampric side came begging wanting to crawl out of his senses, as one sweet scent tinged the air. Trembling from the bloodthirst or maybe of being drenched in the looks back at Kaname who proudly stood up even though he looks haggard because of the damage of Zero's wires on his uniform's jacket that already had many tears and was nearly in tatters, a bloody point finger still bleeding amidst the pouring rain shown to Zero whose eyes had glowed crimson.

"You can never run away from what you've become Kiryu, when that happens you would be the one begging me for it." Kaname whispered, Zero heard it due to his vampire hearing and he look just like he wanted to throw him again.

With a growl, Zero turned his back from Kaname.

"AS IF I WOULD ASSHOLE!" Zero shouted as he ran like he was on fire and head back to the chairman's house. Not letting himself stay there much longer for either he might be discovered for what he truly is because of his wet clothes or he might just jump a pureblood and drink him dry.

As Zero got inside his room panting hard. He closed his room's door with a slam heart beating quickly. Aggravated on what just happened, Kaname was successful in making him feel like a beast who wanted the pureblood's blood and that just got him feeling more pathetic than he was already.

Feeling the cold creeping up on him, Zero went to the adjoining bathroom taking off his wet clothes while basking at the warmth that the hot shower provided he growled in anger at the brunette.

" _I bet that bastard is laughing at me right now!"_

:*:*:*:*:

Contrary, to the hunter's belief the pureblood was in no way laughing. He was more in a state of confusion on what just happened between him and Zero. Not wanting to be drenched further in the rain he went back to the Moon Dorms.

Only to be greeted, by a very much jaw drop expression from Takuma seeing his disheveled state.

"Kaname what the- "Takuma was about to asked, confused and at the same time shock of his friend's situation.

"Not a word about this to anyone, Takuma." Takuma could only nod dumbly, as he watched Kaname head to his room.

As he entered, Kaname felt more puzzled than ever, he never did like not knowing anything and Zero Kiryu was proving to be a challenging mystery to solve. His emotions went haywire and with just a red flash on his eyes, the windows in his room cracked.

He piped his powers than not wanting to gain Takuma's attention and have his friend worry more than he already had.

After a quick shower, he rapidly adorns himself on a full on black sleepwear attire and kept on gazing at his torn night class uniform. Mind you, there was no problem about it since just one order from him the servants inside the Moon Dorm would all go fast and in few seconds, he would have already a brand-new night class uniform.

But that wasn't what was on his mind, his thoughts for the second time went to a very, very, _very_ stubborn silver haired hunter that can really make him pull his hair out in exasperation.

He already knew much that Zero was an anomaly to his plan and now, Zero was more mystifying than ever.

 _A sweet enticing blood…_

 _An anti-vampire weapon that he was sure he had never seen before…_

 _And a hidden secret that was too good to just ignore…_

As Kaname sat on his favorite seat near the window where the thunder still roared and lightning screeched. A chessboard in front of him, he took the white knight and examined it with his hand, garnet eyes having an expression that it never had before.

 _Curiosity,_ for Kaname in his whole life never did get intrigued of anything for answers was always presented to him.

"Seiren." He called out as he kept on staring at the white knight piece in his hold with a very intrigued expression but it was gone in an instant as he put a mask yet again on his face as he felt the silver violet haired vampire's presence. Her emotionless magenta eyes blinks for moment and she waits for Kaname's command.

"Find everything, and I do mean _everything_ on Zero Kiryu from his birth to his parents, to his ancestors, to the whole Kiryu bloodline." Kaname ordered while still gazing at the white knight chess piece. "I want the whole family tree, even the roots. Seiren."

"As you wish, Lord Kaname." Came Seiren's automatic reply. No questions asked.

With a flick of his hand, Seiren took that as her cue to leave and disappeared as fast as she appeared to do her lord's bidding.

By her leave, Kaname pondered at the _white knight chess piece_. All the more enthusiastic on finding out every secret of it. And he was sure he will know.

" _Soon, after all. Secrets always reveal themselves."_

Suffice to say, Zero's life is in for a turn because of one Pureblood's fascination of him…

 _Hai- Yes_

 _Ohayo- Hello_

 _Onegai- Please_

 _Onii-san- elder brother_

 _White Knight Chess Piece- a representation of Zero Kiryu in Kaname's chessboard_

 _Kami- God_

 _Whispered word- Don't ever forget you're a boy: References; chapter one_

AN:

Zero's parents really have outdone themselves in protecting Zero in a painful way T.T

That's it and hope you'll like it! 😊

Please Read and Review!

God Bless! And Happy Reading or Writing. Fellow Readers and Authors!

Next chapter: White Lily and Ichiru will be making an appearance. And I will explain more in detail Zero's other anti-vampire weapon which I'm sure you may have a vague idea who it once belongs to in this story giving the fact, it was used at the first scenes at the flashback. Stay tuned...


	4. Chapter Three: In confusion

AN: Finally updated, sorry for the delay I should have always updated in weekends but then student duties came piling up.

Thank you for all you lovely people who favs, follows and took the time on reading and reviewing my work.

As of now Queenly Knight is having a 10 favs and 20 follows and 5 reviews because of all of you. This keeps me going in writing and updating this baby of mine! Hehe 😊

As promised White Lily and Ichiru will appear here along a certain pureblood whose fashion is always a kimono, I think you have an idea who she is. *wink* *wink*

Summary: Kaname was puzzled by everything Zero is, this start to develop something sinister for the hunter. And a person long gone find himself in wanting to get some answers. More confusion arises as more feelings are now swirling a tornado. Who is really behind all these puzzlements?

Warnings: Misspelled words and some grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: Nah, I can't freaking draw! So, Vampire Knight is not mine credits go to the great Matsuri Hino who if did not create the VK World. This story wouldn't even have a backbone.

So, with that on with the story! *Sounds of Trumpets on the background*

 _Chapter Three: In confusion_

 _Don't be afraid to be confused better yet try to permanently be confused._

 _Because answers wouldn't be answered without being confused of them at first._

 _Nine Years Ago:_

 _They were at the living room preparing another mission that the Association sent to them as Reo brandished his sword, his gaze turned to his wife who was already arranging her wires. Satisfied with the sharpness of his blade he heads over to where Ichika currently sat on._

 _Reo watched as his wife Ichika readied her own weapon for their latest hunt. Bit by bit and with extreme patience she swirled it and willed it to follow her commands._

 _This was her routine before they head out for a kill. Seeing her done with her task he waited until she stood up from the chair she sat on inside their abode. "Ready?" he asked._

 _Ichika nodded as an answer and together they got out of the living room and got out of their house. Not even a tad worried for their children who were already under Yagari's care._

 _With purposeful stride they walked to their destination not even minding the cold night and deathly whispers that met them as they finally reached the given location of what the Association sent to them._

 _It was a huge and dark abandoned factory. The same as always it could already pass for a haunting place. The places they hunt from the past was without a fail like this. With its broken windows and cracked walls, it is no wonder it became the biggest joint for crazed level-e vampires._

 _They opened its double door that were covered in cobwebs and creaked like a shrill of a banshee. Any human would have already cowered and like lightning would have run fast away from that spot but that was not the case for them._

 _Looking at each other with determined eyes they head inside that dark alcove and did not even budge or given a hint of fear as the door close on them. It was obvious why they are like that._

 _They had a job to do…_

 _Present Time:_

Kaname was in a dazed state as he kept on investigating the white knight chess piece. Still perplexed by all of what happened. This action of his was new, even to him, every night he can't stop himself from being more and more curious of everything that the silver haired hunter is.

He was in a dilemma and it was taking a huge toll on him. His attention, his existence, and his whole life should be focused on his precious Yuki. Yet as time goes by another presence was forcibly clawing into his mind it was none other than that stubborn headed Zero Kiryu.

This new invader of his mind had him being dazed all the time, his heart beating wildly and making him prone to be not alert in his surroundings. _It was irritating._ Just like the person who was in every way seducing him to see more of that blush, that fierce lilac eyes, that kissable pink lips, and his infamous glare.

 _I couldn't possibly be in l—_

Kaname shook his head, he refused to acknowledge such a ridiculous idea, it was laughable. The two of them has always been and _must_ always be rivals and enemies for Yuki's affections. He didn't want to even dwell on it or even the idea that Zero-

 _When did I start to think of him in his first name?_

Growling, Kaname stood up from his chair near his chessboard and put the _white knight chess piece_ back to its place amidst the scattered chess pieces on his chessboard which is the tile beside the _White Queen chess piece_. Zero no, Kiryu should only have one place in his life and that is to be used as knight for his queen.

With that in mind, he heads near the windowsill and look at the bright full moon dominating the sky with its stars. He sighed a sigh that made him feel he had a huge problem laying on his hands. As he laid his head thinking of the past nights that he was always in a dazed. He berated himself for not even upholding on being what he is.

 _A pureblood…_

These past recent nights, he knew he wasn't exactly being inconspicuous of his recent flaws the whole night class had already voiced their opinions albeit it was done in whispers or mumbling and few occasional worried glances on his form…

 _But they seemed to have forgotten one thing about him because of their concerns…_

 _He was a vampire too, a pureblood one!_ Kaname snarled in annoyance. He could hear whatever they said even if they try to be too quiet.

With an arm over the window's glass, Kaname laid his head on it and closing his eyes for a little bit of rest, as he remembered what he heard from them.

 _He's making me worry… (Takuma)_

 _Something seem to be troubling, our Lord… (Kain)_

 _I bet it got something to do with that asshole of a hunter, Kaname-sama shouldn't even waste his time on that such shitty person! … (Aido)_

 _Maybe he's just hungry he should just gobble up that little brunette and get on with it… (Shiki)_

 _Such words can get you into much trouble, here delve on that… (Rima passing a pocky to Senri) He may just have a lot on his mind…_

 _If he's thirsty I wouldn't mind… (Ruka said while having a hand placed over her neck) become a sustenance for him…_

 _Don't even bother him with it, if he doesn't even call for you… (Kain admonished jealousy in his eyes.)_

 _Hmm. But I do think he's been paying too much attention to Kiryu instead of Yuki… (Takuma)_

 _See! I knew that he was wasting time on that good for nothing he shouldn't do that! … (Aido)_

 _Oh? Or is it because you don't want Kaname-sama to have your hunter's love. After it seems you have fallen for the hunter, I've seen your doodle of him in your notebook… (Ruka)_

 _I am so going to kill you Ruka! As if I would like anything on that guy! … (Aido)_

 _Fu fu fu you're blushing Aido… (Ruka)_

 _Shut up! … (Aido)_

 _(Laughters came forth and that was the end of it.)_

Kaname growled, he just couldn't help it but the admonishment of Ruka of Aido's crush on the boy had him wanting to go out of his room that night and strangle the blonde aristocrat.

 _Mine… He's mine…_

Kaname's eyes suddenly opened and he felt even more _in confusion_ of what he had just thought on the silver haired hunter who was nearing his fall unto a level E vampire. He smirked as Zero's—

 _Ah! Nevermind anymore there's no stopping where my thoughts on him is leading!_

Zero's rejection made him felt like he was slapped for no one ever dared to reject a pureblood but Zero did just that and quite well too. Zero took his offer, spit on it and throw it back on his face. That's what he felt on their interaction back then.

Ever since he saw how Zero was such a challenge, the beast inside him all but wanted to have that hunter to submit to it.

 _To have the boy under his mercy…_

 _To have the boy begging him…_

 _To have the hard-headed hunter want him…_

 _To have the hunter cling to him…_

 _To have Kiryu's world to revolve only to his existence…_

 _To have that silver haired beauty writhing under him…_

 _Waste time thinking about him…_

 _Adore him like what Yuki does…_

 _And to have Kiryu desire him as much as he now desire the silver haired beauty…_

Kaname found himself not even a tad repulsed by his thoughts on the hunter. Contrary he could feel excitement boiling in his body. It wasn't even a taboo on their society in fact it was even encouraged. For a pureblood to have a concubine it doesn't even matter if it was a man or woman. Just that they should strike the fancy of the pureblood was enough.

A naughty smirk formed on his face, as he finally thought of a solution on the matter. If he can't stop this overflowing want for that mysterious creature known as Zero Kiryu on his entire being. Then he will just have to capture the creature and make it his, even if he had to hunt the boy, the hard way.

Yes, he very much knows that he was selfish to a fault. Basking himself on Yuki's adoration and wanting Zero's affection. But who can blame him, his beast wanted a hard-headed hunter, then it would be a hard-headed hunter it will have to ravish.

With that in mind, Kaname left the windowsill and opted in taking the white knight chess piece. Now the piece in his palm, he gazes at it in such a fiery passion and with the smirk still on his face he put the piece to its new designated place and that was—

 _Beside the Black King chess piece…_

Zero Kiryu had many mysteries around him and Kaname will be pleased to unlock all of it one by one. There was still the matter about the boy's past and he would just have to wait on Seiren's reports on the silver haired prefect.

 _But that doesn't mean that he would wait in knowing and analyzing this beautiful creature presented to him personally…_

 _Zero Kiryu was an anomaly to his plan but the hunter was_ _ **his…**_

 _Even if the hunter doesn't know it yet…_

 _There was no escape for any person who had strike the fascination of a pureblood…_

 _Zero Kiryu did just that…_

 _The silver haired hunter should pay for the consequences…_

 _Consequences of having a pureblood to be deeply enamored…_

 _Fallen to the deepest point of desire…_

 _With or without consent…_

 _The hunter was now in Kaname's mindset as irrevocably his…_

:*:*:*:*:

It was just a midday and the birds were already chirping their whimsical sounds. The wind dancing their delight as they swirled among the trees. The sun not too hot it was what they could a perfect time for a relaxing time under a willow tree.

A certain silver haired hunter surely did make the most of it as he lounged himself under a willow tree. Content and in peace, listening to the comforting little tweets of the birds around him and the smell of flowers everywhere. Making him nostalgic and had a distinct feeling of his home back then.

Before the tragedy, this was he and Ichiru's pastime. The both of them hated winter with a passion for it was too cold for them to play outside. Even if Ichiru was sickly Zero had always created many ways that they could still enjoy. One of which was this, just lying under the willow tree looking at the clouds and letting their imagination run wild.

If it was not a cloudy sky and was a clear one. Zero opted in reading Ichiru a book just to pass the day as they wait for their parents to come back from the hunt. Yet in all honesty it was too get off their minds on the fear that their parents may not come back alive.

One in particular was when they were eight years old. It was horrible, their parents were too exhausted to even talk to them. And they only took them from Yagari's care and back at home to just sleep. Sunken eyes were what greeted them, making him and Ichiru sighed in resignation since they already were far too concerned on their parent's wellbeing.

Zero had an inkling that there was more to it that meets the eye but try as he might. The moment he wanted to delve deeper on that specific memory. His head would suddenly feel squeezed and heavy. Making him give up on knowing because of the intense pain that quadrupled as he wanted to know more.

 _He won't give up…_ That was all that Zero could get in the whispers of that memory in his mind, he knows it was his mother's voice but of who she was pertaining to he had no idea.

 _Everything is blurry and this is too confusing_

Zero felt warmth on his right arm and then turn to it. He knew what very much it was…

 _His mother's heirloom and anti-vampire weapon…_

Amidst the debris and wreckage that was once their home at least this survived. And was now in his possession. Zero caressed the object that was now like a long silver bracelet twirling itself on his arm. Silently thanking it for its help on getting out of an asshole and a bastard Kuran.

As he caressed its silver traces, he remembered a distinct memory when he first saw it as his mother maneuvered expertly.

 _A seven-year-old Zero watched in fascination as he saw his mother willed her lovely threads to dance. Eyes wide he felt like it was Christmas already. The threads were like a symphony that never stops to enchant him every time._

 _Ichika saw her_ _ **son's**_ _eyes who was already bright in awe and she smiled. Then with a flick of her hand she willed the threads to go to her son lighting as it did so then circling Zero and the boy giggled happily as he tried to catch the threads but only to fail yet he was having fun because of it._

 _With a chuckle, Ichika controlled the thread to hug Zero's form gently and swiftly carry the little boy who was giggling nonstop as he was hovered over the air and landed safely in his mother's lap. The threads retracting from Zero's form without harming him and retreating to his mother's arm. Swirling on it like a snake that finally was now in peace and stopped._

 _Making the threads look like long curling silver bracelet decorating his mother's porcelain white skin. Ichika hugged Zero smiling._

" _And what got my little hunter to be so joyful today?" Ichika asked with joy in her eyes._

 _Zero gazed at his mother lilac eyes bright and a cheerful smile on his face, a tinge of red on his chubby cheeks._

" _ **Okaa-san**_ _your weapon is so cool it spins and even dance.!" Ichika chuckled at Zero's excitement._

" _Hmm, what about your father's sword, Ichiru seems to have liked it much and is much cooler than my simple wires or threads in your case."_

 _Zero shook his head and let out another bright smile. " No, no, okaa-san's weapon is much cooler for it dance and enchants while all_ _ **otou-san's**_ _weapon is to just swipe!" Zero reasoned folding his arms on his chest as he did so much to Ichika's amusement._

" _Alright, you've convinced me my stubborn little hunter." Ichika stated with a beautiful laugh. "Want me to tell you a story about my weapon?"_

 _Zero nodded vigorously and Ichika hugged Zero closely and laid the boy's head on her chest. Zero with his shining lilac eyes gaze at his mother's face waiting._

 _Seeing that her son was looking at her she started telling a tale…_

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden known as Medusa she was the prettiest and loveliest in the eyes of the others. She had countless numbers of suitors but she turned them away for her faith. You see, my dear child. Medusa was the high priestess of the Greek Goddess of Wisdom which was Athena. Every day in her whole life she would head to Athena's Temple and pray amidst the incense that she herself lighted near the ceremonial pots along with the flowers she was offering to her Goddess. Medusa had always admired Athena for she was the Goddess who could always won a fight. But then—"

 _Zero was now more interested on what his mother was telling and scooted closer. "And then what?"_

 _Ichika's face had saddened for a moment then continued…_

"A tragedy befalls on her. In the form of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea who had a grudge on Athena for it was Athena who defeated him in giving a gift to a newly developed city which was later named Athens in honor of Athena's victory so in spite he planned to spoil and break Athena's favorite high priestess Medusa. It also added in his excitement to have Medusa for the Sea God was so enchanted by Medusa's innocence and beauty that he desired to have her. And so, he transformed himself to an injured horse and tricked Medusa's kind heart. Medusa seeing the injured horse she took it with to the temple where she was going to start her daily ritual.

But the moment they entered Poseidon quickly changed to his true form and—" _Ichika stopped herself and gaze at Zero who had his full attention to her story. She was already thinking of another word that would not corrupt her son's young innocent mind._

"Let's just say he hurt her and broke her innocence. And for an Athenian High Priestess it was a shame to have your innocence broken much more inside Athena's temple. Crying for mercy for the sacrilege that happened to her which wasn't her fault to begin with. Athena was beyond livid, in retaliation she banished Poseidon and with tears in her eyes gazed at Medusa's broken form who still sobbed. With tears in her eyes Athena help Medusa to stand up.

"Don't shed tears, you're forgiven." Athena said to a still sobbing Medusa. "For all your faith and sacrifices you made for me I shall grant you a wish, any wish."

Medusa sobbing, thought of it.

Anyone in her position would have already wished for many luxurious and magnificent things but all Medusa wished was;

"Make me a creature that no one would even dare to look, hide my beauty if you have to dear goddess. I want the next man to even have a desire or see me may forever be petrified the same that I was when that brute of a man hurt me!"

Athena nodded she never questioned Medusa's wish if it was what Medusa wished for then she would abide to it as her word as a goddess. Wiping Medusa's tears with her hand, the goddess used it to form a single thread that lighted the whole room of the temple. She wrapped it on Medusa's arm and with a spell. She watched as Medusa's once beautiful white skin turn to green scales her nails sharpening and her legs turning to one of an emerald snake. Her lush and long straight black hair weaving themselves and then transforming into a myriad of snakes and her once onyx black eyes turning a bright topaz in the form of a snake's eyes.

After Medusa's transformation. Athena took her to Tartarus where Medusa had her own domain there, forever guarding a green crystal stone that had the power to give eternal life. The thread that was on her arm had fallen and was gone in a simple crash and of dust.

From then on, Medusa the beautiful Athenian High Priestess was gone and Medusa the Gorgon who was now feared and known as the Darkest Creature of Tartarus was born."

" _The end." Ichika stated already seeing the sorrow in Zero's eyes. Then Zero's head perked up._

" _Okaa-san is the thread on the story is one of the threads on your weapon?" Zero asked._

" _My, my, quite an inquisitive son I have." Ichika chastised squeezing one of Zero's chubby cheeks._

 _Zero just gave a cute pout and Ichika chuckled at her son's antics._

" _Well, that story motivated me so I couldn't help but used it a reference in naming my weapon so that's why—"_

" _You named your weapon as Medusa's Tears." Zero has a wide smile on his face as he realized it now._

" _Yes, even if Medusa didn't get revenge on Poseidon at least her tears will help me in getting rid of some bad vampires." Ichika admonished and ruffled Zero's short silver tresses._

" _You are really one good listener, Zero." Ichika complimented. "For that I will reward you."_

 _Zero cocked his head at the side as his mother took his hand and placed his finger on Medusa's Tears. He felt a tiny bit of an electric shock._

" _What was that?" Zero questioned._

" _Now, if anything would happen to me. Medusa would be the one to guard you. She will now be part of you always." Ichika informed with sad eyes._

 _Zero was oblivious and chuckled. "Okaa-san you're funny as if the great Kiryu couple the legendary hunter and huntress duo could be killed."_

 _Ichika was tight lipped and hugged Zero closer to her. Tears in her eyes as she replied forcibly. "You're right, of course no one can't beat us."_

Zero sighed and regretted that he never saw the sorrow hidden in his mother's eyes. And his parents were indeed defeated by none other than a goddamned pureblood! Medusa pulsed in connection with his anger at the pureblood who ruined his family.

Shizuka Hiou took everything from him and he would no doubt be glad to have Bloody Rose's bullet on her head and Medusa's Tears plunged into her beating vampric heart. Just so he could himself hear it not even thud even an ounce anymore.

He felt the warmth that Medusa gave him, it was the weapon who led Kaien to find him in that wreckage. He had many things to be in gratitude to Medusa.

 _Blood splattered on the walls…_

 _His breath nearing its end…_

 _Cold winds sweeping over his form…_

 _And threads that suddenly cocooned him from the cold…_

 _Snaking its way to his arm forever imprinting itself on it…_

 _But he was not happy…_

 _For he knew…_

 _His mother was already dead…_

 _For Medusa's Tears have found him and turn to him as its new master…_

 _If he were back in those days he was a child he would have shouted in joy…_

 _But now, cocooned in Medusa's Tears and its warmth…_

 _He cried, knowing he was too late and weak to stop his mother's death…_

"Zero! Where are you? You horse whisperer!" Zero was suddenly back to reality as he heard Yuki's shrill who was being too loud that got him frowning. He sat up from the grass he was laying under the willow tree as he could detect that Yuki was getting nearer to where he was.

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ah ha! Finally found you!" Yuki beamed pointing a finger on his form as she was already standing in front of him.

Zero sighed. "Could you stop being such a nuisance, this was supposed to be a freaking perfect napping grou- Hey!" Zero was cut off as Yuki took his sleeved arm who was hiding Medusa's Tears and drag him none too gently.

"Oi! What's the meaning of this!" Zero scolded as Yuki dragged him with her to somewhere he doesn't even know.

His question was answered with silence and another pull on his arm as he was made to forcibly walked by Yuki.

"Oi!"

"…" *pull* *pull* *pull*

"Oi! Are you even listening!"

"…" *drag* *drag* *drag*

Zero had enough of being dragged like he was a cart and retaliated by pulling his arm back. The force he used was great that got Yuki to stumble and to land on his chest. Making the chocolate brown haired girl blush.

"Geez, you klutz! You didn't have to drag me a simple reason on why you were calling for me would have been enough! You idiot!" Zero scolded looking down at Yuki who stared back at him who was still on his chest a beautiful red color adorning her cheeks.

Yuki's eyes suddenly narrowed and she push Zero's chest who let her push him and watched as she gave him a glare which in Zero's opinion really suck.

"If I didn't do that you would have made another reason to slack off!" Yuki chastised and turned to look at her right not wanting to gaze at Zero who was too annoyed to give a fuck about the blush that was still on her cheeks.

Zero tsked and passed Yuki who already let out an indignant shout at being ignored. "Zero, you grumpy old man! Ignoring me like that! Where do you think you're going?"

"To the stables of course. After all, I'm sure by now another one of the Day Class fools thought they could ride White Lily." Zero look back at Yuki the "duh" was left unsaid but it got Yuki looking flabbergasted knowing that Zero had mocked her and made her feel like she was a twelve-year-old who was too stupid.

Seeing Yuki's expression. Zero turned his face away from her and grinned as he started to head to the direction of the stables, for in just a few seconds…

"Zero! You jerk! Get back here!" Yuki shouted catching up to Zero as the silver haired prefect ignored her. But at least, she got to Zero who could easily help them in calming a certain "white devil".

:*:*:*:*:

Awes could be heard and millions of love hearts hover over the horse's ranch as many day class girls head over there and was so enamored at the scene they were witnessing.

"Kyaaa! He's so cool!"

"Aiyee! Only Zero could really calm White Lily!"

"He's so manly I just want to cling to him all day!"

"I don't care for his bad boy attitude! I just want him to caress me like he does with White Lily hehe!

"Hey! Me too. Zero please be like that to me!"

"Me as well!"

"Treat me like White Lily Kya, kya, kya!"

Yuki sweat drop at the shouts that some of the Day Class Girls were giving to a very annoyed Zero who was busy in calming White Lily by caressing the horse's neck, snout, head and an occasional pat on the horse's back. White Lily got agitated when a stupid and idiot Male Day Class student tried to jump on her back.

And let's just say that student didn't leave unscathed and his current condition should not be mentioned for it was too gruesome for an explanation. Because of that stunt White Lily was on a rampaged that got Yuki hurriedly scampering to find a silver haired White Devil Horse Whisperer by the name of Zero Kiryu.

Now, everything was calm for the moment White Lily saw Zero she immediately was pacified and even nudge her nose to Zero who just then caress it and with also some whispers of compliments like.

"You really scared them, good for you."

"You are really the white devil."

"Great job on making them pissed their pants, I'm so proud."

"What a good girl, not letting any idiots get near. So commendable."

Hearing that, Yuki sighed in resignation and felt downright exhausted and awkward. She has given up on thinking that Zero would not be his sarcastic self but maybe that's what White Lily liked about him.

White Lily was a mare that had a white as a cloud mane and white skin as well she had onyx black eyes that for sure would have look menacing to those who dared to even get near her. She was one heck of a horse who doesn't even want anyone near her. Except Zero. Her attention was back at the scene when a dark powerful pissed aura made its presence known.

"Oh." Zero started in melancholic tone with no emotions. "So you want me to feed you hay all they long he~~"

By now, the Day Class Girls were shaking as the aura intensified and gaze at Zero who stopped rubbing his hands on White Lily's nose then look back at the horde of Day Class Girls who were now holding to each other quivering.

"Leave us the FUCK ALONE!" Zero scolded coupled with the pissed aura and White Lily's flashing eyes got the Day Class Girls away and gone in an instant.

Except for a coffee brown haired girl with black eyes who seemed to not be fazed by the display.

Yuki was about to warned the girl when she stilled in her movements with wide eyes. For Zero's lips suddenly twitched and a hint of a smile made itself known which was gone as fast as it appeared.

Still in shock, Yuki watched as the girl got near to the Zero and White Lily then the girl gave Zero a notebook.

"Here's the notes I borrowed. Thank you so much Kiryu-kun." The girl beamed as Zero took the notebook and simply nodded. Yuki jaw dropped as the girl gave Zero's cheek a kiss that just made Zero stiffen in shock and dare she say a tinge of red on his cheeks.

The girl smiled and was off running before Zero could even comprehend what happened.

"Ayame."

Yuki looked at Zero who was gazing at the girl's running back.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Ayame." Zero informed and rolled his notebook then put it in his school pants' pocket and proceeded in taking White Lily back to the stables.

To say that Yuki was shock would be an understatement. She was beyond that as she realized that many impossible things happened and just because of this Ayame girl.

One, Zero smile albeit it was just for a moment…

Two, Zero let another girl beside her to borrow his notes with no difficulty she could still remember that she had to beg Zero many times before he would be so annoyed and give it to her…

Three, Zero blushed because of the girl's kiss on his cheek…

And the last would be that Zero even remembered the girl's name. Zero had never waste his time on knowing any of their classmate's names. And yet—

Yuki's heart suddenly throbs in pain, she like a needle put itself on her when she saw Ayame kissed Zero's cheek. More so when Zero it seems did not even mind it and even informed her of the girl's name.

Yuki was suddenly in confusion, on these feelings that just suddenly popped up in her. Looking at Zero who was placing White Lily to her cell in the stables a thought ringed to her mind making her heart beat fast.

 _Could it be? That I've fallen for Zero? Then what about Kaname-senpai?_

:*:*:*:*:

A harsh breath could be heard at the dark quiet room as beads of sweet poured on the carpeted floor. Silver locks of hair dangling at the person's shoulder as tried to cope on what a pureblood's blood was doing to his body.

He could feel evading his system, his blood, and his soul. Enabling him to stop the weakness that spread his body. As he felt that it finally stopped its torture, did he realized a porcelain white hand wiping the sweat from his eyes using a handkerchief and as his vision clears he saw a beautiful woman with hair that rivals the moonlight and kind sakura pink eyes staring at him with a smile. A white grey kimono adorns her body.

"Shh, it's fine you will cope with the change." The woman admonished and as he finally could get up he took a seat on a nearby lounge chair.

It had already been four years when this pureblood took him and cared for him in this abandoned mansion and still he was left in the dark of many things. His lilac eyes watched the figure as she heads out and came back to the room with a tray of foods and placed it on the table and sat at the sofa near the chair he sat on.

As he gazed at the soup in front of him, he saw his haggard face and continued to wipe the sweat from his face using the sleeves of his white long-sleeved shirt. Taking a spoon from the tray he dipped it in the soup and took a sip.

Years of being hidden from the outside world he had now want answers to his questions. Yes, one Ichiru Kiryu was the most who was puzzled by everything that's happened. He knew that he was the reason for the destruction of their household because on that winter night. He became envious by all the love and encouragement of his parents to Zero that he all wanted to already get out of that household.

Without even checking, he opened the door much more focus on the hate and insecurities he was feeling. When it was all too late for him to realize his mistake.

 _He let intruders in…_

Ichiru would never forget the night when dozens of hunters came in because of his action even slapping him and kicking him away to get in. But he would never forget those soulless mismatched eyes as it gazes through his beaten form. Its owner's face forming a saccharine smile and just like that…

 _The walls were painted in red…_

 _The snow covered in hunter's blood…_

 _And his older sister taking the hit of a bloody whip instead of him…_

 _Making her forever be haunted by the man with the mismatched eyes…_

Ichiru that night watched in horror as that man gorged himself on Zero's neck and moaned in sensual bliss because of her blood.

Everyone believed it was Shizuka Hiou who laid siege to their abode when in truth, it was not. Rido Kuran was supposed to be dead and killed by his nephew and yet it seems they forgot one little fact;

 _The bastard could make copies of himself using his powers with no problems!_

Ichiru knew that asshole was still alive waiting to strike to whom he doesn't even know, may it be the Kuran Princess who was now a human which he now knows because of the pureblood woman who was just calmly sipping tea near him or he hoped not, _his elder twin sister._

Still a question was nagging on Ichiru's mind. His gaze turns to the pureblood woman again who now notice his gaze.

"Yes, Ichiru?" the woman asked showing a kind smile. All those allegations the association and the council said of this pureblood was dead wrong. Shizuka Hiou did not even show a tad of insanity in her. In fact, the pureblood woman was too cunning and sometimes downright frank in everything.

"Speak up, or are you too tongue-tied?" Shizuka mocked earning a pair of narrowed eyes from Ichiru.

Ichiru let out a breath, it was now or never. He just had to know so he will not be eternally _in confusion_.

"Why did you save us that day, Shizuka?" Ichiru wanted so much to know remembering how Shizuka was there and with a ferocity and anger in her pink eyes let out a burst of her power coupled with her plants that got Rido to dislodge forcibly at Zero's neck. Rido left with a smirk on his face and a vow of getting what he deserved.

Ichiru was shocked as he saw all the crumpled bodied of the hunters who betrayed their parents and watched in wonder and shock as Shizuka cradled Zero's form on her lap, tears in her eyes. As Zero was near in death, Ichiru witnessed Shizuka biting her wrist and letting her blood flow to Zero's mouth. Zero's once lilac eyes turned crimson because of it.

When that was done, Shizuka looked torn and in suffering as she shifts her gaze to him and then to Zero. Ichiru's heart thudded as Shizuka smidge blood on Zero's forehead then trace it with her finger forming a rune that he doesn't know about but could already feel the pressure of its power.

Ichiru couldn't do anything as he heard Zero heart wrenching screams throughout the cold night as his beaten body lay on the snow. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the screams when it was done he opened his eyes believing that Zero would have been dead because of what Shizuka had done.

But it was not the case, he was more thrown into a state of disbelief as he saw Zero breathing albeit the bite was still there on her neck.

Then came that melodious whisper from Shizuka's ruby red lips—

" _Zero, that's your name forever. Zero, you're a boy, never forget that. You're a boy."_

And Ichiru heard that hypnotized reply of his sister as if she was too far gone on what was happening. "I won't forget, I am a boy."

The rest was history and he found himself being carried by Shizuka and his arm outstretched and he was screaming to not leave her sister behind who was now laying in the snow as he gazed at her form that was slowly being hugged by snow.

He struggled at Shizuka's hold wanting to get out of it and get back to his bloody and injured older twin. He became silent as in the distance that he was now far from his sister he was mesmerized as threads came out from the wreckage and came forth cocooning his older sister's form. He knew she would be safe and would regain consciousness but she would no longer see him.

He felt guilty for many things and leaving his older twin sister behind and accepting that they should be separated for their safety was the worst. His guilt was gone as he was finally able to know from Shizuka through Maria's birds that Zero was alive and being cared for well, caring for the people in the Cross Household where she was adopted as a son.

Ichiru sighed, up until now it seems his _onee-chan_ still had to hide who she truly is. And came the legendary question.

 _Why does his sister still have to pretend?_

And the one who may have the answers is the one who is now by his side still sipping her tea and acting like she wasn't even hunted by both hunters and vampires. But that question would have to wait, her reason for saving them was what he wants to know.

Shizuka stilled, and put back her cup of tea on the table and look at Ichiru directly in the eyes. "I see, I guess it's time for you to know." Shizuka then looked at him in concern.

The way that Shizuka gazed at him made Ichiru distinctly remember his mother's face for a moment.

Shizuka's mouth began to move and reveal a secret…

 _Let me tell you a tale then. It started when twins were born a girl and a boy seventeen years ago..._

 _Baka- idiot_

 _Onee-chan- older sister_

 _Okaa-san- mother_

 _Otou-san- father_

 _White Queen Chess Piece- Yuki's representation on Kaname's chessboard_

 _White Knight Chess Piece- Zero's representation on Kaname's chessboard_

 _Black King Chess Piece- Kaname's representation of himself on his chessboard_

AN: Cliffhanger! I know but fear not Chapter Four is well on the way and maybe I might update it tomorrow or the day after that.

Please Read and Review

Stay tuned…

Hope you'll like it!

God Bless and Happy Reading!

Next chapter: Relations of Shizuka to the Kiryu household will be revealed and more Kaname and Zero interactions, more Yuki confusion and Maria Kurenai will be making her appearance…


	5. Chapter Four: In regret

AN: So I said I would update tomorrow or the day after that on the last chappie. And it the day after that won. So sorry for the delay. This chappie is really long but it was worth the fun I got when writing it!

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Especially for the guest reviewers who took time in reading my story and I hope next time you all may have a name already so I could address you all properly. Hehe..

For the guest who said aunt or something. Your something is very wrong but your aunt is very right *pat your shoulder* you guessed it right!

As promised, Maria Kurenai will make an appearance. For the benefit of the story Shizuka wasn't caged but only sheltered and restricted by her parents instead of the council.

Warnings: Mispelled words, grammar errors, a bit OOC of a certain pureblood *wink* *wink*

Disclaimer: VK is not mine. I only own my OCs and the story. You will come to know an Oc of mine again which is Shu Nagimura. You'll know who he will represent in this story…

So, without further ado.

I have vowed,

I have promised,

For your enjoyment and reading galore

Here it is the Chapter Four!

 _Chapter Four: In regret_

 _Regret is what we feel in bad decisions,_

 _But it is also regret who makes us correct them._

 _Seventeen Years Ago:_

 _A smile broke into the face of a handsome silver haired man with cerulean eyes that is known to every vampire hunters as Reo Kiryu as he watched amazed and in wonder his two bundles of joy sleeping in their mother's arms._

 _Ichika's face though weary still had the aura of happiness all over her. Exhausted lilac eyes gazing with pride to her children._

" _You did great, my darling." Reo voiced out going near to his wife and children and placed a kiss on her forehead to which Ichika hummed in delight. "They are so beautiful and fragile." A frowned marred their baby boy's face that got the couple to laugh._

" _Beautiful and handsome, this little guy is so smart that he doesn't want to be called beautiful." Their baby boy cuddled to the crook of Ichika's neck satisfied of the attention he was getting._

" _Yes, while this one is already so behaved." Reo complimented at their baby girl who was already in dreamland as it slept peacefully at Ichika's left arm._

" _Well, she is our eldest." Ichika reminded gazing at their baby girl with joy. "But I'm not the only one who did well, you were also great given the fact you've never even help a woman give birth Reo."_

 _Reo could only nod as he looked back at the water bowls and towels that were drenched in blood. How he prayed fervently just to make sure that he could have the power to bring to this world his children safely._

 _Seeing them now in their peaceful slumber and the serene smile of his wife, it was the best form of elation to his heart. But still there was still the danger of the association's belief._

 _Cursed twins, one would be weak while the other would basked themselves on the strength they siphoned from the other while they were in their mother's womb._

 _By that belief they had all but took the news of Ichika's pregnancy as a plague one that should be absolutely avoided and should not even be given assistance of any kind._

 _Which got them to this predicament. He watched transfixed and their children snuggle up to their mother. Still innocent from all of this darkness and treachery. Reo could only cry inside knowing that his children would no doubt one day live such a hard life and that he was ashamed to admit that when that time comes he and Ichika would not be there to protect them._

 _There was only one person he and Ichika could trust the most with their children and the secret to their daughter's birth…_

 _*knock* *knock* *knock*_

 _The couple was startled by the rapid knocks on the door. Due to habit, Reo already had unsheathe his sword._

" _Reo? Ichika? It's me…" came a melodious voice of a woman that got the couple to sigh in relief. With a nod from his wife Reo opened the door._

 _As he opened it, it revealed a beautiful woman with long silky straight hair which was as light as the moonlight. Her violet pink eyes shined with worry and relief in seeing the both of them. "Finally, I thought that- "she started._

 _Reo shook his head, "You thought wrong." The woman let out a sigh of relief then turn her gaze to his wife who still had their newborn babies in her arms. "Is- is- that them?"_

" _What a silly question, coming from you. Of course, it's them." Reo chastised that earned him a smack on his shoulder._

" _Quiet, you!" the woman admonished, with a grin Reo let her in and the woman wasted no time in getting near to his wife and children._

" _Aww, they are so lovely…" the woman cooed as she pinches the cheeks of both babies who's reply is to give her a cute gurgle. "Ichika, you've outdone yourself, my beautiful sister you have made such gorgeous little ones." She praised, ignoring a very much annoyed Reo behind her._

" _Oi, she didn't do it all by herself. Give a guy a credit once in a while." Ichika snickered as she saw her onee-chan not giving attention to Reo's words._

" _Oh?" started the woman then turned to Reo. "Who did the pushing isn't it my sister? What you only did is push your thingy into my younger sister's pus—"_

" _Language! There are already newborn children here." Ichika scolded and the woman did look ashamed and had a blush on her porcelain white skin._

" _Don't worry Ichika when that time comes we will be just telling them that their daddy and mommy danced in the ball of springtime, kissed, thus resulting to flower buds forming that suddenly blooms giving life and creating them in the world." The woman joked which got her a scoff from Reo._

" _Flower buds? Really? Won't my children cry if they found out they were not our children but came from a blooming plant?" Reo looked incredulous and gave the woman a gaze like she was the most stupid person in the world._

" _Why any better ideas Romeo?" the woman mocked that Reo sputtered, much to Ichika's amusement._

" _Please, stop bullying my husband." Ichika requested, chuckling as she did so._

 _The woman turned her attention to Ichika who just gaze at the woman with elation and comfort in knowing that at least her older sister never did abandon her and was always there even though she was_ _ **disowned**_ _by their family._

" _Shizuka, I am happy you're here." Ichika revealed with tears in her eyes that were clearly of joy._

 _Shizuka couldn't help but to cry as well, and with a hand she placed it on Ichika's head then move herself closer to her sister as their foreheads meet._

" _I wouldn't miss this for anything, I miss you so much my young twin." Ichika sobbed much more as she heard her older twin sister's sincerity behind her words. "I would do anything just to be here, damn the council or our parents. I sneak out quickly as I got the letter."_

 _Reo let the twins have their moment as he folded his arms on his chest and stayed silent. For all these years, this was only the first time the two sisters met and he was content in seeing such a sight. He went through everything just to give them a connection and that he did._

 _Letters and letters given to servants who were willing and kind enough to hide and become the messengers between the two sisters that were separated from each other because of one thing…_

 _His love for a pureblood…_

 _He was the one who taught Ichika everything…_

 _He was the one who took Ichika from her prison and responsibilities as a pureblood…_

 _He was the one who gave her freedom…_

 _He was the one who gave her a new name as Ichika Fujishika when her own family disowned her…_

 _Disowned her for following her passion and heart…_

 _Disowned her for her belief of coexistence and peace…_

 _Disowned her for having an affinity for hunter weapons and humans._

 _And above all…_

 _Disowned her for loving an esteemed hunter like him…_

 _Looking back, to their forbidden love back then. He still couldn't believe that Ichika would choose him._

 _Choose to be with him instead of the life of a pureblood…_

 _And with their bloody ties to each other it is no wonder that in just a few years in the hunter's association she was already one of the great huntresses of their association._

 _He still thought it was a dream when she came to him under the witness of the moon and stars and letting those_ _ **three words**_ _shook him to the core. For he never thought she would express it to him. Given the fact that the first time he said it to her she blatantly rejected him._

 _His thoughts were cut off as he heard the teary laughs of the sisters as they were done from their reunion._

" _But enough of this waterworks, sister." Shizuka then turn her gaze going back and forth between the couple who only look at her with confusion. "Well?"_

" _Well what?" Reo asked, puzzled by Shikuka's words._

 _Shizuka rolled her eyes at the same confused expression the couple was giving her. "Their names, what are their names? Don't tell me you never have even thought of giving them names?"_

 _Shizuka could almost groan as she saw the couples shocked expression. The two must have been so busy hiding from the world to even have a thought of what their children's names would be._

" _Um-, um- we haven't thought of that." Ichika honestly replied, a tinge of red adorned her cheeks._

" _I see, but can you two think about it now? After all, it's not every day or night I get a chance to sneak and not be caught." Shizuka demanded as she remembered those hard times that she had to rely on her power to escape only to be caught because she was already too exhausted to even go to where she wanted._

 _The couple couldn't stop themselves from having a sweat drop expression on their faces because of Shizuka's insistence. Still seeing her point Ichika put in into herself to think of a name of their children._

 _Ichika was silent for a moment, then look at their baby boy on her right arm. "I think Ichiru would best suit him."_

 _Reo nodded and said, "Yes, a male version of your name and he seems to agree." All the adults look at the twins as the newly named baby boy let out a dashing toothless smile that just made him look cuter than ever._

" _I think he does not only agree but also loves his name." Shizuka chuckled, playing with the soft and small hand of Ichiru. Then she turns her gaze to her younger twin sister's baby girl. "How about your little princess?"_

 _Ichika gaze at her daughter's face so innocent and sweet. She was a bright light amidst the darkness._

" _Zerah."_

 _Shizuka's lips twitched, the name was of Hebrew origin that means shining dawn. And for a baby girl that was born from both a creature of night and a creature of day. She was really meant to have a name that signifies the end of twilight and the start of the sunrise._

" _If fits her." Shizuka complimented, wanting to hold the baby girl in her arms. Ichika seeing the excitement of her elder twin. Happily, gave Zerah on Shizuka's waiting arms._

 _Now with Zerah in her arms, Shizuka felt tears forming in her eyes. Zerah looked every bit like Ichika and it swelled a feeling of pride in her. She rocked Zerah gently and cooed at her. While Zerah was content on being in the presence of the same aura of her mother._

" _If she was born as a boy, what would have been her name?" Shizuka was curious to know since in the letters the couple was expecting twin baby boys. But with the letter she just received that it would be a dragon and phoenix twins a whole lot of problems came pouring in._

 _The Kiryu couple look at each other and smiled then turn their attention back to Shizuka who was waiting for their reply as Zerah cuddled up to Shizuka's chest._

" _It would have been Zeru." The couple replied._

 _Shizuka's pink eyes widened for a moment then look at them with a flabbergasted expression. She gazes at them like they suddenly have sprouted two heads._

" _Zero? A number which means nothing! No way! Thank goodness she was born a girl!" Shizuka was so shocked as she hugged Zerah.  
Reo and Ichika chuckled at Shizuka's reaction. "Zeru, not Zero Shizuka, it means sky in Basque." Ichika corrected, amusement in her lilac eyes. "It reminded me of the night sky when I first had accepted in myself that I-"Ichika stopped then turn her gaze to Reo donning a charming blush on her cheeks._

" _Fell for a very stubborn egotistical hunter." Ichika finished, her cheeks still having that blush intact._

" _I'll take that as a compliment since because of stubborn and egotistical side I get to have such kind, caring, and beautiful wife all to myself." Reo complimented Ichika a tinge of red appearing on his cheeks._

 _Seeing Reo blush as well, the couple stared at each other's eyes for a moment._

 _Making a certain light as the moonlight haired pureblood gaze at them awkwardly. "Stop it, already. You two are making me feel like I am a third wheel hanging here!" Shizuka admonished, that got the couple's moment to be broken leading the couple to give Shizuka a sheepish smile._

" _Sorry Shizuka, for putting you through that." Ichika's cheeks seemed to become hotter and with a nervous chuckle she willed herself to stop blushing. "At least now, you know why I pick that name if ever Zerah was a boy."_

" _Well if it comes to that I will pick my version then. Zero gives off a masculine sound." Shizuka beamed, completely forgetting that a while ago she was shrilling like a high school girl. Just because she thought the name they would have given to Zerah if she was born a boy was Zero which means nothing or none._

 _Reo snickered and Shizuka saw it making the pureblood had an infuriated look on her lovely face. "She changes her mind every second." Reo mumbled._

 _With her vampric hearing it's no wonder Shizuka heard it clearly. A few determined steps and Reo found himself getting a smack on the head by Shizuka's left hand, for her right arms was were Zerah was still cuddling to Shizuka._

" _Silence, you buffoon!" Shizuka chastised then gave a very aggravated expression to Ichika. "Whatever you see in him, dearest sister. I'll never know." Shizuka shook her as she said those words._

 _Reo looked flabbergasted by Shizuka's mockery on him. "Oi! I take offense in that!"_

 _Shizuka turned her gaze back to Reo. "It was meant for you to be offended."_

" _Even now you still haven't changed you still have grudge on me!"_

" _Why shouldn't I? You took my sister!"_

" _I never did, we eloped damn it!"_

" _That is much worse! You pranced to our mansion and with no doubt stole her heart!"_

" _Payment then for she also has stolen my heart as well." This got Ichika's cheeks to blush from Reo's revelation much to Shizuka's annoyance._

" _Oh, just be quiet on your flirtations!"_

" _Sorry that you don't have a love life Ane-chan!"_

" _No! I am not your Ane-chan. You are three years older than me!"_

" _Hunter fact, you are a pureblood. You must have lived for many years before you turned to that eighteen-year-old appearance!"_

" _I am deeply insulted! Oh, my young and beautiful twin little sister was just seventeen when you came barging in and sweep her off like a pirate!"_

" _Better a pirate than an older twin with the biggest sister complex ever!"_

" _Pirate!"_

" _Sister Complex!"_

" _Lady stealer!" Shizuka scolded, then noticed Ichika gesturing to give Zerah to her. Ichika feared that Zerah may be unconsciously use as a bat to her father, seeing that Shizuka's face was beet red in frustration to her husband. Too overwhelmed in her bicker with Reo, Shizuka gives back Zerah to Ichika's arms._

" _Overreacting sister!"_

 _Ichika could only sweat dropped as she watched her husband and her elder twin sister bicker like there is no tomorrow. Already forgetting there were now children in the room. They had always been like that in the past years as well._

 _When her husband came to their mansion to guard an annual vampire soirée. It was almost like a fairytale. Cerulean eyes met Amethyst Lilac ones and just like sparks ignite and flew. Creating an invisible bond that already stringed them up._

" _Oh!" The bickering stopped as Shizuka remembered something. The couple watched and became wary as Shizuka quickly opened the door again and gone out._

 _In just a few minutes, she returned but not alone. Beside her was a man with brown hair and kind light green eyes. But he was not a man, Ichika and Reo's both vampric and hunter senses drummed rapidly as they knew this man was a newly turned vampire._

" _Onee-chan, what's the meaning of this?" Ichika asked. Concern in her eyes._

" _He's Shu Nagimura, a doctor one of the best there is for humans, hunters and vampires." Shizuka explained, then linked her hand to Shu's who smiled at her light green eyes shining with adoration and love. "And my lover as well."_

 _This got the couple to be shocked at Shizuka's confession and Reo found himself scratching the back of his head while at Ichika's side near the bed._

" _Like younger twin sister, like elder twin sister. I guess both fell in a forbidden love." Reo jested earning him a slap on his arm by his wife who only could smile encouragingly at her elder twin sister's newfound love._

" _I had to turn him, he's far from falling to a level-E I always let him feed from me. He was injured during our hunt for a spell and I couldn't bear to see him die so I had no choice but to do it. I just don't want to lose him." Shu's reaction to Shizuka's admonishment was instantaneous for it made Shu held tighter on their joined hands._

" _And I wouldn't blame you for anything. In fact, I would even be happier to be by your side even if the price was my humanity." Shizuka smiled, Shu has never liked the idea of being turned and she had always felt guilty that she took Shu's decision on her known. But now with Shu's light green eyes looking at her with no resentment and sincere words of his love for her. She felt no guilt only happiness._

" _Then, it seems you're stuck with me." Shizuka informed, a brilliant smile on her face._

" _Yes, and will forever will be." Shu replied resulting on giving a scarlet color to paint itself on Shizuka's cheeks._

 _Ichika was glad for her older twin sister and felt that she had to explain to her something, remembering Shizuka's lengthy tale on why she had Shu turned by her own bite._

" _Dearest sister, there was no need for you to explain your case. I am not father and mother." By Ichika's words Shizuka blushed harder making Shu smile at Shizuka's embarrassed face._

" _Alright, Shu has always been known for his knowledge even though he was a human or just a doctor. He with his inquisitiveness could even have him searched far and wide for something he had interest in. I implored his help and he agreed without any payment."_

" _Hmm, I wonder why?" Ichika teased, making the Level D vampire feel embarrassed._

" _Let's just say your older twin sister was someone I couldn't deny." Shu revealed, that got Reo let out a roguish smile._

" _Just be honest, you have fallen so deep and enamored on her. So, it's impossible for you to even reject her request." Reo tantalized, making Shu blush harder._

" _Yes, you're right." Shu agreed, scratching the back of his head blushing as he did so and looking away from Shizuka who was also blushing._

 _Shizuka coughed, turning back to the topic but still held on Shu's hand squeezing it and felt her heart beat as Shu squeezed back as well._

" _After that, I sneaked every night just to go with him and find an ancient book that for sure will aid us in doing one spell that can conceal a certain individual's form and aura , finding the book was hard and very dangerous to the point I had to change Shu. But it's worth the risk." Shizuka gaze adoringly at Zerah who was dozing off on Ichika's arms._

 _From his coat, Shu took out a parcel who was just locked with a rope. In front of all of them he unraveled it, revealing a thick book with a big golden pentagram on it coupled with golden twigs and leaves as a lock. Fresh blood could still be seen splattered on its pages that got Ichika, Shu and Shizuka's eyes burn crimson for a moment before they regained themselves and focus on the task._

 _All the occupants in the room could feel its powerful aura. Even the newborn twins had frown in their faces as they slept feeling uncomfortable by the pressure of its energy crackling inside the room._

" _This is her salvation." Shizuka announced, taking the book from Shu's hold and with a final squeeze on Shu's hand she let go and head to Ichika and Reo's side showing them the book._

 _A feeling of hope made it into Ichika's heart. "Coul- could it be? Will he be able to do it?" she stuttered._

" _I have full trust in his capabilities that with his help, he will be able to hide Zerah's true form. Coupled with our blood bond Shu has the power now to do it." Shizuka denounced, confident in Shu's abilities._

" _But- "Reo interjected knowing too well the repercussions if it would fail, he had seen it after all when he was but a mere child and a veteran hunter did it to all of them but was unsuccessful for he was just the only one who survived its aftermath out of the millions suffered in torment before they could die. He was very afraid of what would happen to Zerah. And it is all the damn fault of the blood than runs in his veins._

 _One hunter curse was enough…_

 _But all because he chose to love a pureblood…_

 _He had already plunged his children into a much worse fate…_

 _And the one who would be sacrificed greatly for what he and Ichika's love for each other did._

 _Would be their precious daughter…_

 _Zerah…_

 _Present Time:_

Ichiru felt like he was submerged into a very ice-cold lake. As he now wide eyed as Shizuka had finished revealing the part of the past that was kept in the dark for all these years.

"If what you've said is true, then- "Ichiru stuttered, his lilac eyes feeling misty as he gazes at Shizuka whose eyes was now building up tears.

"Then, you're our aunt!" Ichiru exclaimed, standing up from his seat, his heart thudding wildly. Disbelief echoing in his mind. "If that's true then why weren't you around all the time we've grown up!"

"I did." Came Shizuka's reply that made stilled Ichiru's form. And like that he remembered all those times that when it seems the that he and Zero got the feeling of that they were watched only to turn and find nothing but sakura leaves flowing around.

"The sakura and the flowers, it was all in your power." Ichiru whispered, now everything made sense. The beautiful fragrance he smelled around them, the way that flowers bloomed even if it was snowing and how every time he thought that he saw a beautiful woman but just ignore it and blame it on his imagination.

All this time, Shizuka's presence was there hiding, watching, and always guarding them. With a tear that fell from his eye, Ichiru gazed longingly at Shizuka's face and it got him shaken up, that it was only this time when everything was revealed that he could now see that Shizuka's eyes even if the color was the different could make the expression his mother had, her nose the same, her hair if was kissed with the sun and auburn would have been the same as his mother's hair. Crap! Even Shizuka's freaking aura was the same!

Shizuka couldn't bear to watch Ichiru's shaking form and with tears pouring from her eyes she stood up from her seat and head to Ichiru's side putting her arms around the teen who held onto her arms as he let out a cry because now he knew he and Zero were not alone and all their lives of thinking that all their relatives were dead are a hoax.

Now, with the warm arms around him, embracing him the scent of home was back and all now that was missing was his older twin sister.

Shizuka patted Ichiru's head as she let her hand caress the teen's silver strands that reminder her so much of their father and as her eyes could now view the joy inside the depths of Ichiru's lilac eyes that had the likeness of Ichika. She was now partly whole, all that was still needed to be with them for herself to have her guilt gone was too make sure Zero would be with them safe, unharmed, and far from falling into a level E.

Shizuka still remembered her regret on not getting there in time and how she herself had done something that plunged Zero much more in darkness and it the memory of it still haunts her even today as she holds Ichiru in her arms.

 _Five Years Ago:_

 _The windows of the mansion rattled like no tomorrow as the harsh cold wind forced its way and brought wreckage to the window's hinges. As many servants of the Hio Family tried in vain to shut the windows yet there was no hope for them to even close it._

 _Shizuka sighed, as she watched their servants some who are just a Level C to Level D vampires' futile attempts. She would have help them with her powers if it was not for her father's eyes scrutinizing her and daring her to move._

 _For him, purebloods_ _ **must never do any household and help the servants for they were just scum that they could easily stomped on.**_ _Shizuka was disgusted with the idea and loathes with every fiber of her being but she never voiced her opinion._

 _More and more, she wished she was brave like her younger twin sister Ichika who followed her heart and was now happy in her family albeit they still have to hide Zerah. Suffice to say, Ichika was now labeled as the black sheep of the family because of her choices which Shizuka admired but was detested by their over prideful parents._

 _While her, she was the perfect example of an obedient pureblood daughter. But, truth be told she despised having that title on her head. All she wanted was…_

 _To be free…_

 _To have no need for sneaking…_

 _To go wherever she wanted…_

 _And be with the man she loved..._

 _Shizuka wished for those things, she wanted to be loved for what she is. Not for status and power, not for her beauty and looks, and not just to be used as a substitute for a broken engagement. Yes, it was her younger twin sister Ichika who was supposed to be wed off to Rido Kuran who inexplicably had a deep possessive obsession on his younger sister Juri Kuran. Yet he became more psychopathic as his desire was not granted._

 _In the form of Rido, Haruka and Juri's parents' decision that it should be Haruka who will have Juri as his wife and Rido be engaged to a daughter of the esteemed Hio pureblood line. Thereby, keeping their pureblood line secure and having an allegiance from the Hio line for uniting their bloodline with the Kurans._

 _Shizuka gaze at her parents silently in distaste as she remembered how they were so power hungry and already thinking of the benefits of having one of their daughters to marry the eldest Kuran and was the heir to the throne, not even minding the feelings of their daughters about it._

 _And of course, when the engagement ceremony came Rido did not even had a tad bit of fascination to her even if she was the eldest. So, in desperation her parents sent out her younger twin sister Ichika to the beast._

 _Shizuka could still feel the immense dread as she watched her sister being ogled by Rido's sadistic eyes as he took in Ichika's form and unfortunately Ichika has slight resemblance of Juri in the form of her hair color. Because of that one simple likeness. Shizuka knew that Rido would never leave Ichika alone._

 _It didn't help the case that Ichika was too kind and would defend Rido stating to everyone who thought he was insane "He's just lonely and misunderstood, there is good in everyone." And it just made Rido want Ichika much more._

 _Yet, for the second time around Rido was furious as the woman he had come to find as the perfect substitute for Juri was swept away by a hunter! A hunter above all things! That was known as Reo Kiryu the only son of the Great Hunter's Kiryu Line._

 _And now, here she was used as a last attempt to pacify a psycho who obsessed too much with everything that Juri Kuran was._

 _Shizuka sighed with resignation as she sipped her tea, she could never fight against her parent's wishes. It was deeply proven when she never gets to see her lover again and her baby…_

 _Her lovely baby…_

 _Her joy…_

 _Taken from her the second it was born…_

 _A testament of her and Shu's love…_

 _They didn't even let her know her own child's gender…_

 _Just let her sob…_

 _And be in pain as she heard her baby's cries…_

 _As her baby was taken away…_

 _Never to be seen again…_

 _Along with her lover…_

 _Forced to abide and flee with their baby…_

 _Forever vanishing and disappearing from her grasp…_

 _Shizuka stopped tears to pour from her eyes, still the pain lingered in her heart from that moment eleven years ago. As she and Shu was forcibly torn apart and her baby thrown away into Shu's arms and both her lover and child leaving her behind or else die._

 _Placing an emotionless mask on her face, she sips her tea and put its back to its cup plate. At least, she could still find happiness on watching her niece and nephew grow. It made sneaking from this mansion worth the risk and it didn't hurt that once in a while she could see Shu who was still helping Ichika's family even if they were now separated. And that she could no longer go directly to him but only in hiding and watching from afar._

 _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

 _Shizuka was cut off from her musings as loud knocks came upon the double doors of their mansion. With a nod from her father, the servants head out to the mansion hall to open the door._

 _The moment Shizuka smelled Shu's blood, it got her heartbeat fast and cold chill crept to her spine, in just a flash and ignorance on her parent's shouts. She was at the hall._

 _And her eyes were drowned in tears as she saw Shu's bloodied form. He was limping and his blood dripped on their carpeted floor._

" _Shu." She whispered and she knew her voice cracked as Shu tried with all his might to get to her once he heard her voice. As she saw him falling, no more hesitation and cowardice she heads to him in a fast speed and took his fall. Shu was now on her chest breathing a harsh breath. And Shizuka's felt even more in sorrow as she saw…_

 _Reo's anti-vampire sword on his back…_

" _What-wha-what's the mea-mea-meaning of this?" Shizuka stuttered in disbelief, Reo wouldn't hurt Shu. Her younger twin sister's husband knew of her love for Shu. Reo and Shu were in good terms, then why…_

" _Do-do-don-don't b-be- mi-misled b-by- wha-what yo-you- thi-think!" Shu exclaimed in between pants._

" _Shu? What?"_

" _I-I-I am at- m-my- li-mit!" Shu continued coughing up blood that stained Shizuka's white grey kimono. "The-the-they ne-ne-need you." Shizuka could feel Shu's heart nearing its end and fresh tears was forming on her eyes as she kept on listening on Shu's words._

" _Hun-hun-ter's every-whe-where. The-they be-be-tray." Shu struggled to get his words right as he could already feel death near. "Ri-rido." He whispered as now he could feel the cold and his vision gone and with his last breath he let out an "I-lo-ve you." to her._

 _Shizuka put her arms around Shu's form and let out a heart wrenching cry as she embraced Shu's cold body. The servants were all shocked by the pureblood's emotions that was being shown to all of them._

 _Shizuka felt her arms slack and her violet sakura pink eyes shed more tears as she felt Shu's body slowly disintegrating to dust and being flowed by the harsh winter, Reo's sword falling to the ground with a clank. Hypnotized and the sword forgotten she stood from her kneeling position and like a fool chase the ashes that flew through the opened door in front of her._

 _Sobbing and crying, walking ever so slow, until the very cold floor made her slip and fall hard to the ground as her tears continue to pour._

" _Shizuka! What do you think you're doing! Stand this instant! That's not how a pureblood should act!" came his father's scold._

 _Shizuka still in tears push herself up in fours and stand straightly. This time, her tears was now frozen by the bitter cold. And she felt empty and her eyes out of soul._

" _Shizuka!" her father called. But he was baffled as were all the servants and his wife when Shizuka let out a laugh of pure insanity…_

" _HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,!"_

 _Shizuka turned to her father and mother as a sweet sickly smile showed upon her face._

" _Shut up!" With her eyes turning crimson, blood and ashes on her kimono. Shizuka look feral that got all the servants and her parents feel fear for the first time._

 _In just one moment, and a great force. Vines and large roots came from the ground as each glass windows crack as well as the walls. Door hinges rattled and creaked the whole place trembled by her force._

 _Shizuka's aura glowed far more sinister and with a smirk, she turned into Sakura leaves and left the mansion who became ruins in a matter of seconds. Killing all its inhabitants. She had no regret and didn't feel anything as she formed herself again and watched the mansion became a pile of rocks and ashes being flown by the cold winter wind._

 _Turning away from the pile of rubble she transformed again to bright sakura leaves and hovered._

 _Time was running and she hope she was not too late…_

 _She arrived at the Kiryu Household what greeted her as she transformed back was dozens of hunters who sneered at her. With cold eyes, she got rid of them with no effort. Their blood covering the blank sheet of snow and painting it with red._

 _Her heart did not clench as she saw Reo's dead body already expecting it given that his sword was used as a tool to kill her lover. But new tears formed as it dawned on her Ichika' s bloody and beaten form coupled with hunter chains on her arms and legs as it limited her powers as a pureblood. Bloody scars adorned all of her bare body. Her lilac eyes dead to the world and Shizuka knew Ichika suffered the most knowing one sick bastard of a pureblood ravaged her before ending her life with one slam of his hand to her heart._

 _Shizuka continued to walk her heart in grief as Ichika's body turned to ash and was carried swiftly by the wind. Her weapon forgotten on the floor. It's threads feeling sorrow._

 _Unbeknownst to Shizuka, the threads were starting to glow and dance spirally._

 _A blood so sweet and sinful came with vengeance to Shizuka's form that got her to sprint so fast that she saw in her two eyes as Rido with a saccharine smile on his face penetrated Zero's neck as the young girl struggled from his onslaught. Ichiru's cries could be heard._

 _Mad beyond belief. Shizuka went berserk and sent hordes of her sakura leaves imbued with her power to Rido's form that pushed Rido away from Zero._

 _Shizuka could feel Ichiru's stare on her back but her gaze was solely directed to the asshole who never leave Ichika and her family alone._

" _Haven't you've done enough, you piece of shit!" Shizuka snarled, using her body as a barrier between Rido and the Kiryu Children._

 _Reo let out laugh filled with evil. "The obedient daughter finally let her devil horns come out!" Rido mocked and laugh again. "You thought you could hide something this precious from me?"_

" _You have ruined the Kuran's life isn't a Kuran princess enough for you!" Shizuka growled, her fangs elongated. Eyes turning crimson in anger. "You've already raped my sister and got what you desired, you pathetic lowlife! And still you ruin another!"_

 _Rido laughed but stop as he coughed out blood finally realizing that Shizuka's power hit him square to his chest. His blood now flowing and dripping rapidly to the snow. With a sneer, he covered his chest with an arm. "She was so sweet, her cries were so beautiful in my ears, and her struggle so fierce." Rido complimented gazing at Zero's bloody form that was behind Shizuka._

" _Mark my words, Shizuka. If I didn't get the mother I shall be back to have the daughter." With one dark chuckle, Rido was gone along with a horde of bats._

 _Shizuka quickly head and turned her attention to Zero who was barely breathing, as she sat on the snow and cradled Zero in her lap. Looking at lilac eyes which were in tears._

" _Wh-who?' Zero asked in difficulty._

 _Shizuka was perplexed, she knew by now that many would be hunting her in both sides because of Rido's doing and it was already too late for her to even amend on her mistake of berserk and killing her parents which for her they deserved it. She could only get one of the twins to safety._

 _Her gaze danced between Ichiru and Zero. Until she decided, that it would be Ichiru that she will have to take with her. Zero was always the stronger twin and shall be much more when she will give her blood to Zero._

 _Shizuka bit her wrist and led the blood flow towards Zero's mouth. The girl too delirious had no idea that her lilac eyes was turning crimson. Seeing the bite from Rido. Shizuka knew what needed to be done she had to make Zero temporarily a human that shall be a victim of falling to a Level E. She has no other option, with this a new story one that would shroud the truth and covered it with lies forever, burying who Zero is for her protection will be created._

 _With a bloody point finger, she started to trace a specific rune on Zero's forehead. And with her blood coating the rune she let her spell do the work and it had a consequence…_

 _To save Zero's life…_

 _Shizuka had to sacrifice some of Zero's memories…_

 _Alter the girl's past and her memories…_

 _Make her forget…_

 _Turn her into a human by using Zero's blood and suffering…_

 _And making Zero hate this winter night as the day her humanity was stolen…_

 _Thus, creating a tale basked in crimson and ash…_

 _Zero became human and was bitten by Rido Kuran…_

 _Making her a human turned vampire…_

 _Zero's screams echoed through the night as the history was changed and renewed. As Zero's cries ceased and the strength that left came back in waves._

 _Shizuka whispered in Zero's dazed state as she remembered a name she longed to forever be engraved in her mind. A name she was laughed at._

" _Zero, that's your name forever. Zero, you're a boy, never forget that. You're a boy."_

" _I won't forget, I am a boy." Zero replied lilac eyes now closed and will open with confusion and hate for what and who she is…_

 _Laying Zero's body to the snow she carried Ichiru, ignoring Ichiru's struggle and cries for his older twin sister. She never knew why the boy became silent as they were now far away. But one thing Shizuka knew…_

 _A tale was told by the Hunter's Association and the Vampire Council of the Kiryu Household attacked by an insane pureblood named Shizuka Hio as revenge on the Kiryus for killing her Level E lover. The only survivor was their older twin son Zero who was bitten by Shizuka turning the boy into a human turned vampire…_

 _THEY WERE SO WRONG…_

:*:*:*:*:

 _Zero was walking in and endless dark violet terrain, blackness surrounds him and he felt creeped out as he kept on walking to somewhere he doesn't even know where. His footsteps, beating heart and breaths were the only sounds he could hear ringing and scheming._

 _He stopped as he saw a bright glowing sakura tree in front of him. An ornate mirror at the center of its stem as he neared it. His lilac eyes gaze at the same lilac eyes on the mirror's reflection. Then, Zero's eyes widened as his form in the mirror morphed in front of him slowly. The mirror showed him while changing its once greyish tint on its glass to a purple hue that his hair was growing longer in gorgeous waves of silver and ending at his knee. His eyes had an ethereal glow of amethyst, lips forming reddish and plump pink ones. Cheeks that were now tinged with red, his clothes changing into a violet blouse and black skirt. The doppelganger's change stopped with one sweet smile on her face along with a mocking curtsy to Zero. (AN: The anime girl in the cover picture for Queenly Knight hehe…)_

 _Zero felt his whole body stay still as he gazes on the smiling face of him but different. The mirror it seemed showed him who he truly is and it was mocking him. It just reflected what he would look like without the lies and the disguise._

 _That would have been the end of it, if it was not for Zero's shock as the girl's eyes on the mirror begun to change to a bloody crimson color and her fangs elongated with a fresh blood flowing from her now bloody lips. Creating such gruesome image as the mirror's glass poured blood from its sides…_

" _You'll never be able to run from who you are…" the doppelganger let out a dark giggle as the mirror cracked with such a huge force and sent fragments of it to hit Zero as he let out a grunt as he was pushed back from the mirror and the sakura tree…_

Zero's eyes snapped open, harsh pants coming out of his mouth in waves as he gazes at his room's ceiling. A hand on his sweat covered forehead, it hovered over until he grab a handful of his hair and tsked in aggravation.

Pain swelled as his brain squelched and was seized by trembling shocks. Zero closed his eyes and felt his hear beat and thudded wildly.

 _Moonlight hair and violet pink eyes with tears…_

 _Tears that fell to his cheek…_

" _Wh-who?" he hears his own young voice echoing through…_

Zero growled and stood up. Pacing back and forth in his room hands on his aching head.

"Stop, stop, stop it!" He shouted to no one in particular his pace in a frantic one as the words echoed and chimed on his head…

 _You'll never be able to run from who you are…_

 _Who you are…_

 _Who you are…_

 _Zero that's your name…_

 _Don't forget you're a boy…_

 _You're a boy…_

 _You're a boy…_

 _A boy…_

 _A boy…_

 _Zero!_

"ENOUGH! FUCKING ENOUGH!" Zero screamed his fists making a bang on the wall as tears formed and dripped from his eyes. As he felt his knees gone weak making him tumble on all fours on the floor. Eyes red and wet from tears.

"Who am I truly?" came his broken whisper, a sound so melancholy it coupled with the suffering and confusion on his heart and his whole being.

" _Someone tell me, tell me. I don't know what is true anymore…"_

:*:*:*:*:

A sizzling sound could be heard as Zero twirled the chopstick on his hand and then use it to stir the fried rice that already had some herbs and vegetables in it which he was busy in mixing with the egg yolk he just cracked into it. He sighed as he recalled his depression back in his room. Shaking his head he focused on his task and chose to not mind it for he knew he would never be able to become free of confusion of his past.

Seeing that it was ready, he turned off the gas range of the pan that holds the fried rice. Then he directed his gaze to another pan beside the fried rice that had cooking oil drizzled on it.

Smoke came from the pan as the cooking oil was already warm so with that as the signal Zero continued to his task in making a very _SAFE_ breakfast. As he turned his back from the heated pan and to the table where he took a plate of raw wieners and with a knife and few swiping motions-

The wieners were now shaped perfectly in an octopus shapes knowing a childish Yuki and an even more childish chairman would demand it if he didn't do it, satisfied with his art he then chopped some broccoli opting in frying them a bit and make them as decorations that looks like corals once the octopus wieners are cooked.

One by one he settled the octopus wieners into the heated pan. And observed it with an occasional stir of his chopstick. The wieners sizzling as he did so.

Unbeknownst to Zero, due to the smell he was creating in the kitchen of the chairman's house two of its occupants was awaken from their slumber and with their noses as their tracker they found the source of it.

But the sight that greeted them was enough to get them to fully awake. It was Zero cooking, yes it was just a normal occurrence sometimes. But him donning a frilly pink apron with white polkodots to match it was _MOST DEFINITELY NOT A NORMAL OCCURRENCE, IT WAS A MIRACLE!_

Kaien and Yuki couldn't help but let their mouths opened as in their eyes. Zero was already glowing brightly and with thousands of colorful bubbles surrounding his form.

Zero wiped the sweat on his forehead and that move just made Kaien and Yuki more in a hyperactive mode as both in their visions, Zero while wiping his sweat that already was transformed due to their extreme imagination to crystal dust was already having irises all over his sides.

With that in mind, it is no wonder that the Chairman was already unconsciously fiddling with his clothes' pockets trying to find a camera just to be able to immortalize this moment.

Yuki almost giggle watching their foster father's antics. And with a great pull from one of his shirt's pockets Kaien held out the camera like it was his savior from everything.

With a silent snicker, Kaien aimed the camera unto an oblivious Zero who was busy in stirring the wieners. Adjusting the lenses into the correct position he was ready to just snap a pic of this miracle.

Zero's radar on a very hyperactive Chairman was pulsing as he stilled in stirring the wieners and the broccoli he just put there. Living with Yuki and Kaien for four years had got him a very high sense and blinking point whenever the idiotic Chairman would be around somewhere trying to further make fun of him.

Sensing that the stupid Chairman was near the doorway of the kitchen with his trademark camera on its place he waited for the precise moment to send a surprise to him.

Kaien couldn't believe his luck that for the first time Zero had his guard down and now he could get his wish come true and that is to get a picture of his grumpy yet handsome adopted Zerorin without having him to cover his face all the time. A point finger now locked in place at the shot button, the moment was at hand in…

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

 _Zero…_ "I got to capture you for a pic of our family album, this was what I was waiting for!" Kaien though elation on his face. Yuki could only shake her head. Knowing Zero he would never let their foster father get him into something so silly. Well that's Zero's opinion when it comes to family albums anyway.

Kaien was about to take the picture already when—

 _*Swoosh* *swoosh* *swoosh*_

"Aiepp!" Yuki stood at the side as she saw Zero used his chopstick like a dart and it did fly like a dart and hit the dead center. Which was the spot on the wall near the chairman's head that was near the doorway that got their foster father to squeal like a girl and crouched himself covering his head with his arms and shaking like he got hit by a cold tidal wave.

Yuki proceeded in going to her usual seat on their kitchen's dining table as she watched their foster father cower at Zero's reprimanding glare. The chopstick went through the wall letting out a small steam of smoke like it was a bullet instead of just a plain chopstick.

Kaien looked back at the chopstick that was almost near his head. Chuckling nervously, he turned his gaze to Zero who gave one heck of a glare while he cowered from it still in his crouch form. "Zero-, ze, Zerorin. That was one great shot using the chopstick he,he,he."

Kaien thought by praising Zero for his marksmanship skills he would be off the hook. But if he thought the glare Zero sent to him was worse he was dead wrong. By the looks of it Zero's glare hardened making his lilac eyes had a dark gleam to it and his aura turning to nightmarish.

Zero gazed at his foster father's stupidity and felt even more annoyed by his acts. With a shook of his head and a sigh. "What do you mean? I missed." Came his deadpan voice that made the idiotic chairman felt like he got trapped in an icicle with glaciers all around the room.

hyperactive magma aura as Kaien in all his splendor acted more like a child who didn't want to let his candy go with that in just-

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ZERO-KUN SO SCARY!DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT ZERORIN!" Kaien shrieked as he glues himself on one of Zero's legs using his arms.

Zero immensely aggravated on the situation struggled and tried to shake off the pesky idiotic Chairman on his leg. "Get off me _baka!"_

"ZERORIN DON'T BE MEAN TO DADDY!" Kaien wailed as he was shaken yet still hold on to Zero's leg.

"I'm cooking, damn it! Let go!" Zero retorted already had a ticking stress marks all over him.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Zerorin hates me!" Kaien continued to wail as Zero put more force in shaking the Chairman who was acting way too childish for his own good off his leg.

Yuki snickered as she watched this. Every morning it was always these two that would give her such entertainment. Yet, Yuki much prefer this instead of Zero moping in his room at the Boy's Sun Dorms and not even showing emotions at all.

Truth be told, she wished with all her heart that she could see Zero smile even once. For Zero never did smile, sometimes it was just a hint of it but never a full smile. Yuki had already imagined that it will so bright and heartwarming if Zero ever did smile. Then there was that Ayame girl who was able to make Zero let out a smile that even for her it was so hard to even have it shown in Zero's face.

Yuki wanted to deny it but her emotions couldn't be stopped as a full magma of jealousy burned in her heart at the sight she saw yesterday. She wouldn't want the Ayame girl to be the first to see Zero's different sides or even his care that he would give to her. Yuki wanted with all her heart for Zero to notice her more and gaze at her with his adoring lilac eyes and smiling kissable lips…

Yuki blushed and stop her thoughts for it was already tempting her to view Zero not as an adopted brother but a man. Her cheeks suddenly got hot as she let her eyes wander to Zero's form. Everything about Zero just screamed mysterious. And she felt that her heart was bit by bit being lured by the mystery of his persona.

But then what now? Yuki was confused even more now than yesterday. She just can't ever forget what her "savior" have done for her and how she had also fallen for Kaname. But with the years that gone by and Zero's presence in her life. It is starting to be complicated especially on her feelings. To Kaname she had adored him and admired him yet when it comes to Zero she felt that she was needed and that she was cared for.

Yuki had once called Zero a "mother hen" out of a joke which just earned her a light smack on the head. Between Kaien and Zero, it was Zero mostly who took care of things for her and made sure she was alright. Even when they were younger, sure there was still his infamous glare and all. Yet Yuki felt her heart beat so fast whenever Zero would show concern in his eyes and even a simple ruffling of her hair.

Without a doubt, Yuki knew she was in deep shit! And she just can't stop but to feel such intense emotions to Zero and she was puzzled as well on her feelings to Kaname.

Yuki sighed as she gazed back to Zero who was now struggling endlessly from the hug that their foster father did after he was kicked by Zero to get off the silver haired prefect's legs. And she let out sigh that was much remorseful for she blamed her heart for putting her into this puzzling development. Now the question still remains Zero or Kaname-senpai?

:*:*:*:*:

" _Itadakimasu!"_ Both the Chairman and Yuki beamed before they get into eating the breakfast Zero made for them.

The silver haired prefect mentioned was just at the opposite side of the table gazing at them as they gobbled up the food in such a ravenous pace. Panting hard and sending a harsh glare to the Chairman who was too busy eating to notice that Zero was already imagining a thousand ways to contain the chairman in his study.

Being in the Cross household for four years had made Zero realized many things. One of them is that you don't even need to jog or exercise everyday just to keep in shape while you're there.

Since every goddamned morning he had to put up with this overzealous chairman whose actions and daily ways of pissing him off was enough for an exercise. Be warned, Chairman Cross' over the top childish, idiotic, and silly antics equals to ONE HELL OF A RIGOROUS EXERCISE! And yet-

 _The damn Chairman, doesn't even know it!_

Zero groaned in frustration and with a resignation etched into his face, he continued to eat also his part of the breakfast he made. There was no need any more to chastise the Chairman because try as he might. Zero knew without a doubt it would just encourage the Chairman to continue in making fun of him.

When they finished eating, Yuki volunteered in washing the dishes getting a one eyebrow raised expression from Zero which she just ignored with a smile as she took the dishes to the sink and start washing them.

"You sure you can do that, klutz?" Zero just had to ask much to Yuki's annoyance.

"For sure I can! Zero. So, go ahead now and don't even try to stop me from doing this."

"Fine, just don't blame me if you broke something." Zero chastised as he left her there and was already at the kitchen's doorway.

"I will not! Get to your room and change for classes already!" Yuki countered and gave Zero a look that clearly states, "JUST GO ALREADY!"

With a tsked, Zero let her do what she wants even if he feels in the pit of his stomach that for sure Yuki would eventually slip a plate and broke it. And in just a few moments as he was at the staircase climbing up and heading to his room-

 _*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*_

"NO! It broke!" came Yuki's cry and Zero smirked.

"Told you so!" he shouted and felt more satisfied in hearing a yell of "Shut it! Zero!" from the kitchen as he heads inside his room and locked the door.

Feeling uncomfortable of his bindings he got to work in the adjoined bathroom and adjust it to make sure nothing is revealed and he could still move fast. With just a few yards away from the beasts in human form. Zero has always felt that he should always be quick and fast.

He never wants to be late. Because that's what he felt when he was already too late to do anything to save his parents. Putting on his Day Class Uniform in his usual bad boy way he heads to the window and gaze at the sun now rising from its dark grave of clouds, contemplating on many things.

Now, as fate decreed it he had a second family now albeit both the Chairman and Yuki could sometimes grate on his nerves. He would not want to lose them like the last time he lost his family.

 _Losing them…_

 _His Second Family…_

 _That is…_

 _Zero's greatest fear…_

:*:*:*:*:

Unbeknownst to Zero, a beautiful raven with silky black feathers and onyx black eyes watch him in interest as its eyes zoomed in on him as his lilac eyes gaze at the slowly rising sun with a frown marring his lovely face.

Letting out a caw, the raven flew from its place from a branch of a tree near Zero's room window and simply hovered for a moment before disappearing in a flash, leaving only black smoke and some of its feathers on the branch…

A joyful laugh chimed throughout the mansion as a light purple-grey haired aristocrat vampire with bright cheerful lavender eyes came running to the hall, her raven flying while following the active noble vampress.

"I saw her, I saw her again!" She called repeatedly, as she opened with a force the double doors where she saw Ichiru and Shizuka sitting at the lounge chairs. Ichiru brandishing his sword and Shizuka sipping her tea yet almost spit it because of her entrance.

A handkerchief to her lips, Shizuka wipe the tea that almost made its way to make a mess on her kimono because of a lively sixteen-year-old noble vampire that was distantly related to her but she treated like her own niece.

Ichiru let out a smile as he gazed at the newcomer who was too bubbly for her own good, literally.

"I-I- I sa- saw he- her, thro- through, Kura-ku-ku-kurai-, ka-ka-ze." The young noble vampire said in pants. Resulting of Shizuka shaking her head in worry.

"Maria, settle down. Don't stress yourself I may have given you my blood for your weak body but if you overexert yourself it may take a toll on your body." Shizuka chastised, eyebrow raised.

Maria Kurenai was born as a vampire but was too sickly and fragile. Kinda reminds you of a certain silver haired person who was already amused by the overenergetic vampire.

Maria let out a nervous chuckle and scratch the back of her head, a beaming smile still on her face. "I'm fine auntie," Maria reasoned and was already used to Shizuka's worry on her behalf she was always alone and never even given any attention by her own parents so she was happy to have Shizuka who gave her a chance to live a life that she never had to be worried of her health. And feel that she was just a burden.

Maria felt a little dizzy and her form trembled for a moment that got Ichiru sprinting to her side and clutching to her form to keep her from falling.

"See, don't ever run again! Even with my aunt's blood you're yet stable and your body is still new in taking pureblood!" Ichiru scolded and anyone would feel embarrassed but Maria never did, she felt immense elation on seeing Ichiru's concern for her.

Ichiru tucked a playful strand of Maria's hair to her ear with a mischievous smile. "Sheesh, don't make me worry too much that I might just cuddle you forever with me, to make sure you stay put."

Maria instantly blushed but also let out her own sneaky smile as she came face to face with Ichiru. "Thank you for saving me, Ichiru. And I wouldn't mind if you did cuddle me to your side."

This time, it was Ichiru's turn to blush by Maria's words coupled by her hug on his form. Which he gladly returned along with a ruffling on Maria's light purple-grey hair.

A cough was heard, making Ichiru and Maria turned their attention to Shizuka who had a teasing smile on her face. "Well, if you two want me to give you some privacy. I'd be glad to ho~ho~ho~"

With beet red blushes on their faces Ichiru and Maria quickly separated from each other giving more affirmative on Shizuka's idea that these two fancied each other.

 _Oh, to be young again…_

Shizuka's amusement dwindled as she recalled, Maria's shout back when she came barging in. Seeing _Kuraikaze_ now landing and perched on Maria's shoulder brought her back from the situation they were in.

"Maria, about what you saw-"Shizuka was cut off by Maria's squeal as she jumped and was instantly stopped by Ichiru.

"Auntie, I saw her, I saw Zero. She still looks so beautiful even if there was a frown on her face." Maria turned her gaze to Ichiru. "Your sister is so lovely, Ichiru just like you!"

It was too late for Maria to even take back her words and she blushed while covering her mouth with a hand.

Ichiru took it in strides, as he smirked. "Maria, I am not lovely. I should be _handsome_ in your eyes." He admonished a playful twinkle in his eyes that got Maria to blush even more.

Shizuka ignored the two-denial people on their feelings. Her gaze lingered on Maria who was still blushing yet now had a smile plastered on her face. Shizuka had known that ever since Maria first saw Zero she was amazed by her niece's will that became an inspiration for Maria to keep in fighting and standing up amidst of her sickly countenance.

Yet, Shizuka had a plan and hope that Maria would agree…

 _To save Zero again from her fall to a Level E…_

 _She must become Maria and give a threat to the Kurans…_

 _Especially Kaname…_

 _With Rido also in hiding along with his blood…_

 _A blood of any Kuran would do…_

 _She has two options either it would be Kaname's blood or the Kuran Princess turned human's blood._

 _Either way she does not care who will have to die or be dried up…_

 _She would even ignore Zero's affinity on the Kuran Princess…_

 _Just to save her niece…_

 _She would do anything…_

 _For blood is thicker than water…_

:*:*:*:*:

Class went fine as usual and boring for a very tired Zero. With nightmares that keep on becoming a huge distraction on his sleep he finds himself not wanting to become a bodyguard for leeches at the moment.

His goal was plain and simple, find the nearest tree and lay himself there. And be quickly out of reality and into the world of dreams. And _Kami_ , he hopes he won't have any nightmares seeing it was the time for the sunset.

In just a matter of seconds he finds himself not by a tree but by the Cross Lake which was now gone of the wreckage it had when—

 _Fuck don't even think about it!_

Zero let out a snarl as he sat on the grass and let himself immersed at the lake's passive yet calming view. He never wants to think of what happened in this place. And choose to think that it never happened and this was just his normal afternoon routine with his favorite place in the academy.

Time seemed to simply disappear as he let himself be at peace and with just a few more melodies of the lake's ripples and the just right warmth of the air around him. Made a tired Zero unconsciously fell asleep and vulnerable on the grass.

While Zero slept, and the full moon came. He never knew of a predator who silently went to its sleeping prey.

Kaname never thought of being given an opportunity like this to be able to witness his prey in such a vulnerable state. With silent footsteps, he heads to Zero's side and gazed at the hunter's sleeping form.

With a sneer, Kaname sat beside Zero who was still sleeping peacefully not knowing that Kaname was watching him sleep.

Seeing some strands of Zero's hair obscuring his view of the hunter's adorable face. Kaname with such tenderness brush of Zero's hair to the side to see the hunter's face.

 _What innocence!_

Kaname had a feral smile with that he placed a sound kiss on Zero's lips feeling nostalgic of having his lips pressed on Zero's soft and dainty ones. Kaname's eyes went wide as he felt Zero unconsciously reciprocating the kiss. Making the pureblood smile.

 _The hunter may deny it but his own body betrays him._

Stopping himself and feeling joy by Zero's unconscious whine, Kaname let out a breath and with such seducing whisper.

" _Dream of me and you will feel delight, my little hunter."_ Kaname finished his chant with a kiss on Zero's forehead. A mischievous twinkle glinting on his eyes as he gazed at the red glow slowly fading into Zero's mind.

With a few moments, Kaname saw how Zero started to be uncomfortable a frown on his face, teeth gritting and hard breaths coming. Knowing his spell worked he set himself off and a last kiss on Zero's lips who now quivered and felt hot.

" _Soon, you'll come to me and beg for it."_ Kaname thought with euphoria, already imagining scenes of him and Zero. If he can't make the hunter concede with this strategy of plaguing the hunter's dreams of him.

Then—

Kaname would just have to be clear on his desires to the hunter and it would no doubt be his pleasured to do so. Hearing the hard pants and Zero's body trembling in need. Kaname make himself scarce content in the knowing that Zero will be thinking of him once he woke up.

:*:*:*:*:

 _His lips swollen and body in pure bliss as his arms locked itself to that man's necks. His breath came in pants as he felt the man's touches gave him a huge wave of pleasurable shocks that crippled his body in such an orgasmic high._

 _He could feel it push its way making him clench around it tightly that made him moan in such a wanton way that he never knew._

 _It felt gratifying and mind blowing as shock after shock of such desire plunged itself again and again to his body._

 _Hands reached out and touched all his erogenous zones with such expertise making him feel more worshiped and his gears shifted to the point of overwhelming and heavenly ecstasy._

" _Ah, ah, huh, huh." He could hear his voice breathe out from his warm moisty lips. A tongue on his beet red ear licking, biting and whispering._

" _Come to me, Zero." Lilac eyes bulged in shock as he could finally see a smirking face of a pureblood known as Kaname Kuran on his body bare as much as he was…_

"FUCKING, HELL NO!" A huge outcry made itself be known as its sounds made the nearest bird flew from their nest. As a silver haired hunter woke up with a disgruntled and over the top disgusted expression on his face.

Lilac amethyst eyes moved frantically as the person had sweat drops pouring like no tomorrow as he realized in trepidation and horror.

 _Shit, shit, shit! Did I just have a fucking wet dream of Kuran._

Feeling a wetness down on his pants. Zero groaned in aggravation and felt pulling his hairs out.

" _No,no,no, just fucking shit no!"_ Zero thought and hugged himself feeling the hot warmth spreading all over his body.

"Shit! What the hell is happening to me? Why would I fucking dream that and with Kaname in there too!" Zero berated himself as he stood up then felt like a big truck just smacked into him as he realized—

"Freaking Shit! Did I just called him Kaname! No, just hell no! It's Kuran, it's fucking Kuran you got that brain? Its Kuran!" Zero by now was already ruffling his hair with both of his hands in frustration as he paced along the grass. If Zero wasn't distracted with his thoughts his keen hunter senses and vampric ones as well would have sense a lingering scent and aura of a certain pureblood.

But now, the very thing that was in Zero's mind right now was—

 _That was no doubt the very King of Nightmares out of all the nightmares Zero had…_

:*:*:*:*:

"FUCKING, HELL NO!" Kaname's face was devoid of any emotions except for a playful twinkle in his brown red eyes. That adorned his eyes the moment his vampric hearing caught the uproar of a very pissed silver haired prefect. His mood instantly lifted as he turned another page of his book as he sat casually on his chair that was part of his study table in his quarters. Closing it only when he became aware of Seiren's aura.

Kaname felt Seiren's presence as the noble vampire made herself known by landing directly to her lord. Kneeling as she did so.

"Report." Kaname commanded in an impassive voice and Seiren nodded.

"I have found no traces of the Kiryu bloodline only that they were descendants of the ancient hunter line. Not wanting to fail you, my lord. I've searched and gone back to the wreckage that was known once as the Kiryu household." Seiren paused, waiting for Kaname's approval.

"Continue." Kaname thought that he was almost near in solving everything that Zero was but it seems the hunter's past is much more puzzling than it seems.

"There was nothing left to be found except for this, your highness." Seiren took a wrapped package from her jacket as she placed it on Kaname's table.

Kaname let his hand over the package and instantly felt its powerful energy. Being curious and wanting to know he opened the package. And what he saw make him even more fascinated to know everything about Zero.

There now on his table was an ancient grimoire, a relic that was known to have been lost forever and have been forgotten. The Book of the Fae in all its glory and gore, Kaname could still smell the distinct putrid blood on its pages a testament of its history of witnessing many sacrificial deaths and bloody wars.

He wanted to know its secrets yet found out of its lock. The cover was imbued with a golden tree lock its branches and leaves protecting the pages from being opened and at the center of the golden tree's stem was three circular holes waiting for its keys.

Kaname never regretted anything in his whole life. But he was in regret for realizing too late the wonder that was Zero Kiryu.

 _Unbeknownst to Kaname, there were three silver circular earrings that was gladly encased or even pierced to a certain silver haired hunter's ear…_

:*:*:*:*:

Zero having stopped in tormenting himself on that—

 _No way! I am going through that again._

He sighed and felt his head twitched in pain. His eyes were then seduced by the lake's blue crystal waters. Going near to it he crouched and let his hands submerged to its waters testing its temperature.

Feeling that it was just right. Zero looked around seeing that and was sure no one would see him. He let himself feel at ease and opted for the idea that this heat of his will surely disappears with the help of the lake's waters.

One by one he took of his clothes and shoes except for his boxers. And finally his bindings and with determination of ridding himself of that nightmare's evidence on his form he dived down on the lake.

*Splash* *splash* *splash*

As he swam up and let out a breath, Zero was elated as he let himself enjoy the lake's waters and its soothing release of the heat that cling itself to his body. With a rare smile on his face he dived more and basked himself of having fun for a while.

:*:*:*:*:

Kain strolled at the Cross Academy's forest and felt rebellious. He was becoming tired of his unrequited love on his cousin Ruka Souen who chose to become always a lovesick girl to Kaname. He had nothing against their leader but seeing Ruka's expectant face and waiting for Kaname's request to feed from her, had left Kain more pissed in everything that was Kaname.

He felt his heart broke every time Ruka would give her whole attention to Kaname and not care for his feelings which he knew that Ruka was obviously ignoring for she was far too enamored by their leader to even consider his affections for her.

A heavy sigh was released by the Wild-senpai as he continued to stroll not even a tad worried that the prefects may catch him.

Heck! It was not only his cousin Hanabusa who could be a law breaker sometimes. And with Ruka not giving even an ounce of a recognition of him. He had enough!

Kain formed his hands into fists, gritting his teeth, and with a growl he calmed himself down knowing that the tree beside him was already burning due to his anger.

Looking at the burning tree, he sighed again. Hoping the prefects won't make a fuss about it.

Kain's thoughts trailed into the prefects. Yuki was kind, cheerful and was their leader's precious girl that can make Ruka jealous. No surprise there. Then came the other prefect who Kain could praise for his good job in keeping the Day Class Girls in line.

For he recalls the Crossover a while ago. The silver haired prefect was nowhere in sight and he knew it for dozens of the Day Class Girls almost went near them not even minding that they were already pushing and making Yuki have a hard time.

But a simple charming smile and sweet words from Kaname had the Day Class Girl letting them go to their class peacefully. Making him hate the pureblood more because of seeing the adoring eyes of Ruka to Kaname.

*Splash* *splash* splash*

Kain stopped from his stroll as he heard water splashes from a distance. Curiosity getting the best of him. Kain went to investigate the splashes and in few seconds found himself in front of the Cross Academy's Lake.

Berating himself, for being too distracted of his thoughts that must have led him to be too reckless and not seeing anyone. Kain chose to leave.

He was about to turn away from the lake when—

*SPLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!*

Burnt orange eyes widened beyond belief as Kain saw a figure come out of the lake's water with a splash. And was even flabbergasted as the figure was a woman with her back to him.

Curvaceous hips, full butt and he could even see twin mound that were just the right size. His eyes wandered to her back until to her neck that in his vampric eyes he could see its veins throb. Kain chastised himself and stop his eyes from burning red.

He couldn't stop on giving an eyeful of this wonderful creature presented to him and her short silver hair did nothing to make him deter in praising this woman to be so much more beautiful than Ruka.

For the first time, Wild-senpai felt his heart skidded to a halt only to begun a thump that was so fast he thought he would die.

The woman turned, alarmed by his presence…

Lilac amethyst eyes met Burnt orange eyes…

And Kain felt his heart stop as the realization dawned on him. Back in his stroll he was already thinking of a certain silver haired prefect. And now here he was and speak of the devil. The prefect he was having thoughts now stood in front of him naked and instead of a male, he saw a female.

Lilac eyes widened and was in disbelief as Zero knew he has been found out…

 _There were many things Zero thought in regret. But this just made the top of his list he regretted in taking chances on not being cautious of his own actions…_

"Zero, yo-you-you're" Again, for the first time Kain stuttered and was speechless because the woman he was just ogling and felt immense attraction that he could even think that her beauty was much more than of Ruka.

Was none other than, the silver haired prefect slash hunter who hated their kind with a burning passion.

 _Has the world already gone crazy?_

 _Itadakimasu- Thank you for the food_

 _Baka- idiot_

 _Kuraikaze- Maria's OPC ( Own Pet Character) A raven which name means Dark wind.._

 _Cliffy for Zero and Kain!_

 _Shizuka really made some big sacrifices for Zero_

 _Hope you'll like it_

 _Please Read and Review_

 _Favs and Follow if you want to_

 _God Bless and Happy Reading!_

 _Next Chapter: Kain and Zero's reaction and St. Xocatl's day!_


	6. Chapter Five: In admiration

AN: Sorry for the delay and thank you for all your patience. Hope this chappie would appease you all.

Warnings: Plot twist. Some OOC of characters. Misspelled Words and grammar mistakes.

Summary: St. Xocolat's Day Arrives. Love, obsession and possession arise. How would our Zerah react to all of this? With Shizuka beginning her move things will be much more chaotic.

Disclaimer: *sigh* VK is not mine. huhuhu Only the OCs and the story is mine.

Here is Chapter Five. Thank you for all your patience, favs, follows and reviews. 😊

 _Chapter Five: In Admiration_

 _Admiration equals adoration,_

 _It makes your heart burst until you forget everything on your own volition._

 _Thirteen Years Ago:_

 _Sounds of the whimsical flutter of the bugs and fireflies could he heard outside the Kiryu Household. Yet as the light inside the abode dimmed one by one. There remains a window pane that its light inside has not yet dimmed. It was the window pane of the room that belongs to the twins of the household._

 _Naturally, you would find that the twins would be the sole occupants of the room. Yet this time the twins were more hyped than usual._

 _Childish giggles could be heard. Its sounds resonating throughout the room making the atmosphere feel so lively and warm. Reo find himself smiling, who wouldn't when he was awarded with such heartwarming sight. His children and Ichika tucking them in bed._

" _Okaa-san. Tell story?" Ichiru bashful to the point of having flushed face asked. Zerah agreed with her lilac eyes bright and wisps of long wavy silver hair dancing as she nods her head._

 _Ichika chuckled at her children's antics yet complied as she continued in putting a blanket on their forms. Then she continued to sit beside them on the bed._

 _Reo with his arms crossed let himself lay his side on the doorway eager to listen to whatever imaginative story his wife would fabricate just to tell their children._

 _Ichika smiled as twin pair of lilac eyes waited for her to start. So, in a beautiful melodious voice she begun a story._

" _Once upon a time, there was a man who fought in battles—"_

 _Just from the word "battles" had got Ichiru to snapped in excitement as Zerah continued to just listen attentively._

" _He won many times. But he grew tired of the senseless fights. For he knew their forces was not enough to defeat such beings. These beings were of darkness and did not have mercy. And when he was suddenly struck by the ruler of those beings and left for death…"_

" _Death?" Zerah asked curious she knew most of her mother's words but this word was new to her._

" _Yes, Death like…" Ichika was thrown into a deep thought as she wanted to answer Zerah's question with something that just fits Zerah's age. "A being who helps you move on to the next life." Ichika settled for that but found herself becoming irritated by Reo's poor hidden snicker._

 _But with one glare from her, Reo shut up but a smile was still stuck on his face._

" _So, it's a good being?" Ichiru was now the one to ask. Making Ichika internally groaned in frustration. Why, Oh. Why did she get to have children that were too smart for their own good! Not one for blaming anything, Ichika shook her head._

" _Yes, Ichiru it's a good being."_

" _Okay." The twins simultaneously replied, much to their parent's amusement._

 _Seeing that she has answered their questions with the story. Ichika continued. "But as he was left for death. A hope came in the form of a beautiful maiden. The woman took him to her house there she took care of him, healed him and nurtured him back to health—"_

" _Did they fell to each other?" Ichika laughed at Zerah's sudden question._

" _Don't worry my little angel, I'm getting there." Ichika replied and receive a firm nod from Zerah. "Now, where was I? Oh! So, she nurtured him back to health and as the man healed they get to know each other very well. And they fell in love. But the man had a duty to fulfill so he left his love for his duty—" Came Ichika's saddened voice. Seeing that it was affecting her children's emotions she quickly continued with the story._

" _The man won the battle but it was paid with a price for as he came back to his lover's abode he found her killed by the very beings he defeated. Letting out a sorrowful uproar and tears of despair as he cradled her form, he sought for anything that could bring her back to life." By now, Ichika saw that Ichiru was fast asleep yet she had to keep telling the story as Zerah's lilac eyes that mirrors her own was still gazing back at her._

" _And he did. He sought out every land and found someone who could help. It was a fairy one who was more than willing to let the lovers unite. The spell was done but it was not without a price yet again. For as life came to his lover's being, his own sanity was bit by bit taken and gulped by darkness. To correct the mistake, the fairy took his soul that was corrupted and imbued it into a page. The man's corrupted soul was the first of many pages of the legendary Book of Fae. Years past and its legacy remains as the most powerful grimoire ever to be created. Ancient battles were recorded in its texts and magics beyond imaginable._

 _The man now freed from the sacrifice because of the fairy, lived a harmonious and joyful life with his lover. Never knowing that his corrupted soul was the first out of many that created the book."_

 _The End." Ichika watched as Zerah with such inquisitive eyes looked to be troubled._

" _Okaa-san. Where's the book now?" Ichika turn her gaze to Reo's form who tense because of their daughter's question._

" _It's just a story I made. Little one. It does not exist. The Legend of the Book of Fae." Ichika countered. Zerah had many questions but found that she was already tired and accepted the answer._

" _I see, thank you for the story Okaa-san. Goodnight! Otou-san goodnight as well!" Hearing that Reo head closer to where his wife and children were. Both with smiles on their faces the Kiryu Couple once again tuck them in their blankets seeing that Ichiru's movement had gotten in a state of disarray._

" _Goodnight. Our little angels." The Kiryu couple whispered with care and tenderness. Ichika placed a kiss on both the twins' foreheads while Reo opted for just being the one to close the lights of the twins' room._

 _Now, at the doorway. Ichika content in seeing her twins finally asleep. She went to her husband side and together they turned back to gaze at their twins' sleeping forms._

 _Hearing both their children's calm heartbeats. The couple gaze at each other's eyes and then with a nod of agreement. They opened the door and let Shu in._

" _Thank you for coming in such short notice." Ichika said. "Even though, you didn't have to do this giving the fact of what my sister had done."_

 _Shu let his eyes turn to Ichika. "It was never Shizuka who's at fault but of your own parents who are too greedy. I would never abandon the people she cherishes. All because of a fault that she never committed."_

 _The Kiryu Couple admired Shu for his love to Shizuka, letting Ichika feel that if her sister was here she would have ecstatic to know of Shu's devotion to her._

" _Are they asleep?" Shu asked. Cautious for just one little slip up and it could mean a whole lot of destruction._

" _Yes, we wouldn't open the door if we weren't sure." Reo confirmed. With that, Shu head to Zerah's side._

 _Taking out from his coat the Book of the Fae. Shu placed his palm on Zerah's chest. Husband and wife was transfixed as they saw Shu laying the book on the bed and opening it to a specific page. With concentration and determination surrounding his form he started a chant._

 _Yes, the light in the twins' room dimmed for a while but it was then ignited yet again. But this time it was not your ordinary light. For it was a light that greatly outshone anything in its path._

 _It was…_

 _It was…_

 _It was…_

 _The bright heavenly light of the Fae…_

 _Present Time:_

Time stand still as lilac eyes that shone like amethyst connected with burnt orange eyes. The ripples of the lake mimicking a distant echo. Birds chirping a lazy tune. Zero had never felt more petrified than ever in his whole life. And it didn't fucking help that the person. No. This creature one of the great pompous arrogant pureblood's hooligans was the one to be the first to know.

 _If only I have just take notice of my surroundings…_

Yes, if only. But regrets were always found in the end never the beginning. But what make Zero even furious was the _still_ ever present dumbstruck expression of Akatsuki Kain which so do not fit of his nickname as "Wild-senpai". It also didn't help the situation that the fool stood there and continued _ogling_ at his form.

Zero shivered because of that. Kain's eyes were more intense as he continued to delve his eyes on every inch of Zero's body that was presented to him accidentally.

Having enough of it. Zero let out a growl which shook Kain of his shock and amazement.

"TURN AROUND! YOU IDIOT! HENTAI!" Zero snapped as he submerged himself again on the lake water just to cover him until his shoulders. Hands crossed on his middle not wanting Kain to ogle at him more., lilac eyes glinting with contempt and fury that got Kain to quickly turned around. Blushing as he did so which didn't escape Zero's gaze. Zero tsked, wanting to just pull his hair out because of the predicament he was in.

 _No one was supposed to know. Damn it!_

Kain's heart refused to calm down as he set his eyes trained on the trees. He was terribly itching to turn back but found that would be so rude of him. This was all new for him never had he chose to ignore his etiquette and manners before. After all, he was still a noble vampire yet Zero seemed to be the one tempting him to break every protocol he was taught!

He gulped as he heard a splash, knowing that Zero, no doubt. Had already come out of the lake and if the shuffling was any indication Zero was already dressing himse—

No, _herself._ Just knowing that, had put Kain in an edge. Why does it seem he was always caught in something he shouldn't be? First, he was always caught in severe punishment when he's great idiot of a cousin causes a trouble. Second, he was always caught in a friendzone by another cousin who he loves but is stuck because she also is stuck with their dorm leader. And now, he is yet again caught in another crap as he is now plunged into another situation this time concerning a silver haired hunter who had all this time hid his, no, _her_ true gender.

"You can turn around, now." Came Zero's voice. And Kain felt suffocated already. For years in this Academy he had heard that voice speak crude words to them and spiteful ones to the foolish day class girls who were foolish to admire them without knowing what they are. Yet, now he felt his breath hitched and his heart beat thumped wildly. _Ironic isn't?_ To think he was called in adoration as Wild-senpai and now he couldn't face the prefect properly.

Kain knew that his face was flushing like no tomorrow. And he wanted to feel ready. Heck! This was one heck of a shock! Yet, he couldn't find himself to not obey that beautiful voice that for sure would forever haunt him now knowing that the Zero Kiryu the infamous prefect that some of the Day Class and Night Class loathes was indeed a _girl._

He was still contemplating when he felt his breath taken from him when he felt he was jabbed in the gut and in just a blur. He found himself push to a tree, Bloody Rose happily stationed on his head and a livid silver haired prefect gazing at him with ferociousness.

"Since, you won't turn. I made the decision for you." Kain couldn't help but gulped at the glacier like voice that had now whispered itself on his ear. "Listen, I don't trust you. Hell. Even your whole kind I don't trust as well."

He felt himself stiffened as Zero continued to whisper in his ear. "If you ever and I do mean _ever_ let anybody know about this." Kain felt lured by the determined lilac eyes that gazed at him with such wrath, which he was sure was far fiercer than the burn of his fire.

And he couldn't avert his gaze of it…

He was hypnotized and seduced by it for eternity…

"Do, remember I am a hunter before I am a prefect. Once you even try to tell this to anybody I will be right there." Chills came to his spine as Zero coupled his threat with a nudge of Bloody Rose on his forehead. "Pretend, you did not see this and we won't have a problem. _Vampire."_

With that, Zero let Kain go with a shove that got Kain to groan in pain. Burnt orange eyes fixed on his every movement. Making Zero wanting to just shoot Kain there and be done with it. But he knew that would just be troublesome and opted in leaving Kain who was still giving off a shock expression.

Watching Zero who had fled from the site. Kain let out a breath and wearily sat on the ground letting his form lay on the tree for support. Hand clutching his hair and the other placed on his beating heart.

He couldn't believe it! It some mysterious way he couldn't even free himself when Zero pinned him. The prefect's voice was too enchanting that it just made him feel snared and trapped. Kain was appalled by what just happened.

How come he felt that he was supposed to follow those whispers? That he couldn't find it inside of him to fight back. It was like…

Kain's eyes widened as he stood up and gaze at where Zero had taken off. The idea that came to his mind was ridiculous and absurd. It was impossible!

And yet, what Zero had just done was like…

It was like…

Like…

Like an allure of a pureblood.

But there were more pressing matters that disturb Kain greatly and that was the unmistakable _bulge_ in his pants. Kain cursed, which was unlike him but found no regret in saying it. Fuck! He just got himself turned on by Zero's stunt.

Walking back to the Moon Dorms. Kain's heart was not filled with Ruka Souen in fact, it was now in adoration for a certain silver haired prefect.

Feeling the still erratic beating of his heart and the pulse of his loins. Kain had never felt this before and it seems fate had just given to him someone who could keep him out of his usual routine.

Akatsuki Kain, the vampire who was forever unrequited by Ruka Souen was gone. And now, replaced by Akatsuki Kain who had just found someone who he knew his heart flutter to.

Hand still place on his beating heart he looks above and saw the full moon. Triggering his burnt orange eyes to turn bloody crimson. His hand place on his heart formed to a knuckle, he smiled a feral smile.

 _This time I won't be unrequited, this time that huntress is mine…_

:*:*:*:*:

Zero ran a run that he had never done before. He was already panting hard and felt tremendous mortification. As he found himself at the chairman's house door. He panted heart and mentally slapped himself. What had he just done? He was like a beast who just pinned that blockhead of a Kain to a freaking tree!

What got Zero even bothered was the fact that he had similarly done to Kain what a certain bastard of a pureblood had also done to him! Cupping his own cheeks, he felt its warmth and just downright was terrified of what action he took back there.

Nonetheless, he was baffled beyond belief that for some reason Kain did not even retaliate one bit! The fool just gazes back at him like he was something that the fool himself have waited and longed for!

 _Bullshit!_

Zero refused that belief poured to his mind by his own imagination. And heavily sighed, feeling tired suddenly. Just when he was done with another shit he went through with that _nightmare_ (AN: Reference is in Chapter Four) He was in another shit with his gender now known by Kain.

Releasing a groan of frustration, Zero deliberately shook his head of his worries. And continued desperately hope that his threat was heard. Recalling Kain's shock expression, Zero smiled.

"Maybe, that means that blockhead won't be spilling anything. But if that _blockhead_ did." Zero felt the warmth of both Bloody Rose and Medusa's Tears, the weapons feeling their mistress' concerns. He smiled, feeling comfort in his weapons. "Well, if it comes to that both my _girls_ will get the chance to play with a noble vampric flesh."

He felt both Bloody Rose and Medusa's Tears pulse with excitement. Zero was never into getting things bloody. But he also doesn't want word of what his gender truly was get out.

Feeling wearier of the events happening, Zero opened the door to the Chairman's house, closing it the moment he was inside and took off his shoes off before stepping inside the house, with no hesitation he let his feet carry him to the living room where his body opted in just lying on the sofa where in just split seconds he was already asleep.

:*:*:*:*:

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE BAILED OUT ON ME AGAIN!" Yuki shrilled, as she stomps her foot on the porch of their foster father's house. Cheeks reddening from being overly aggravated to her adopted brother who continues to not give any seriousness on their jobs as prefects. Thank goodness! This night everything was fine and both the Night Class and Day Class behaved accordingly.

As she heads inside their house. She found herself fuming as she saw Zero's school shoes. Quickly she took off her shoes wanting to give Zero a piece of her mind.

"Now, where could that jerk be?" Yuki snapped, as she walked more like stomped her way through inside the house. She checked every room even the kitchen but no Zero. Noticing that she forgotten to check one room which was the living room. She heads there fast.

Her anger flared as she saw that mop of silver hair that infuriate her so. "Zero, you-"

All of Yuki's anger suddenly dissipated when she found out that the person she was furious about was now lying on the sofa. Stuck in such a blissful rest.

Yuki slowly goes to Zero's side. Getting there she crouched where she could see Zero's face.

"Geez, what could have happened that got you all so tired?" Yuki giggled yet only for a little while fearing she might wake Zero. "You should have said something instead of just doing it right away." She continued to scold albeit it was starting to sound like a simple caring banter.

Yuki couldn't stop as her hand instinctively placed itself on Zero's cheek. While her other one played with Zero's hair. She felt her cheeks redden as her eyes locked itself on Zero's lips yet again. This was a new problem for lately she has come to realize that whenever she and Zero would talk. She would notice that her gaze would suddenly be to his lips then sometimes she would feel hot when he just come around at the Crossover.

She was bothered by this but can't seem to stop herself from having her heart beat fast when Zero was near just like now. For her, Zero may act like he was tough and was downright the biggest bad boy in the academy but he was still the fragile boy she felt she needed to cherish and protect.

Yuki was cut off her musings as she felt Zero trembled under her hand. Shaking her head with a smile she stood up and proceeded to take some blanket in their laundry room. Finally, having the blanket she returned to Zero's side and blanketed his form.

"Okaa-san." Yuki's suddenly stop as she heard Zero whisper that word and find her heart breaking as she could see a tear fell from Zero's eyes even though they were close. Smiling still, she continued with her action. And wipe Zero's tear with her hand.

As she crouched by Zero's side and watched him sleep. Yuki felt tears pour from her eyes as she has come to accept that in adoration, it has always been Zero. And found herself sobbing that she has now realized the hard-bitter truth within her.

"Gomenesai, Kaname-senpai but it seems I've fallen in love with this fragile man." She whispered. Sorrow clear in her eyes as she found herself that with these feelings she had already betrayed her "savior".

Many Day Class Girls have thought of her to be a greedy bitch for having the attention of both Kaname and Zero. And she finds herself believing that they were not mistaken. She wanted both of them to adore her and care for her.

 _Such despicable being!_

Yuki clutched her head by the sudden voice that ringed in her head. She shook herself out of it blaming it must be imagination. Yes, she was being greedy but now.

"It's not true anymore." Yuki proclaimed wiping her own tears with her sleeve. Because she had admitted, that she had fallen for her stubborn hard-headed jerk adopted brother. Yuki smiled, feeling relieved now that she finally has the answer to her confusion and it was right in front of her sleeping peacefully as he continued to be unaware that he had already made her heart rapidly thud with each breath he took.

:*:*:*:*:

Zero groaned as he woke up from his slumber. Then, he stilled as he felt warmth in the form of not only one but two reasons. First, was of the blanket covering him and the second because of something that was on his arm.

Blinking out of his drowsiness due to sleep, his lips twitched. Because he saw Yuki fast asleep on his arm. Knowing that no one was around to see it. Zero released a bright smile and using his hand which was not use as a Yuki cushion he brushes off some of her messy bangs from her face. Seeing her face, Zero felt immense protectiveness for her.

He had long forgotten his younger twin's face. And he couldn't for the life of him get to remember even a smidge of memory to what really happened on the incident five years ago. Thinking on that, Zero continued to look at Yuki in the eyes of an older brother or if he was being honest with himself an _older sister._ Ruffling her hair, he never would want to lose Yuki ever. She was the one that give him a chance to feel needed and Yuki was always such a careless one.

That just remind Zero of his younger twin that even though weak to a fault was too sneaky for his own good. With a hand, still on Yuki's hair he smiled a blissful smile.

Realizing, Yuki's weight is taking its toll on his arm. Zero shook Yuki's shoulder for her to wake up.

"Oi, wake up!" *shook*

"…pancakes." Zero almost chuckled because of Yuki's murmur it seems even in dreamland Yuki was still thinking of food.

"Oi, you idiot. Wake up!" Zero scolded, but he knew his voice shook of laughter.

"Hmm…" Yuki slowly opened her eyes, only to be amazed as she awakens to a beautiful sight and that was Zero's face which had amusement clearly showing on his face and not his usual scowl. _"God, please don't let this be a dream."_ She thought as she sent him another of her cheerful smile as well.

Taking notice of that Zero knew Yuki must have seen his smile to rectify it. He flicks Yuki's forehead with his hand that was not burdened by Yuki. "Oi, you klutz. Get off me." He coldly admonished.

"What the- hey!" Yuki admonished massaging her flicked forehead with her other hand. "Zero, you jerk!" she shrieked.

"Better a jerk, instead of drooling girl on a person's arm." Hearing that, Yuki's cheeks reddened as she recalled that while watching Zero sleep. She was also lured to sleep as well. Giving birth to this situation they were in. This was so embarrassing!

"Oi, Yuki! Do I have to shove you off or you'll get up by yourself?" Yuki's gaze turn back to Zero's face and for a moment she was sure that a hint of amusement tinged itself on his eyes. Face flushed, Yuki immediately stood up and turned away from Zero.

" _Did I really saw that? Or was it just my imagination?"_ Yuki's already blushed face reddened much more as she thought that maybe just maybe Zero had been happy seeing her with him.

She felt elated with that thought until…

" _THAT JERK!"_

Zero found himself flabbergasted as Yuki turned around cheeks flushed and with an angry look on her face. With furious red-brown eyes she pointed a finger to his form.

"YOU BAILED OUT ON ME AGAIN! WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY!" she shrieked much to Zero's annoyance that got him to sit up and think of something to do for her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" Yuki continued to wail, making Zero feel guilty for not being with her last night.

"Pancakes…"

"WHY YOU—eh?" Yuki's shout stopped as she heard that word.

"I'm gonna whip up some pancakes. So, Yuki what would it be? Sugar topped, whip cream topped, strawberry toped, honey toped, maple syrup, chocolate syrup or raspberry topped? Zero asked, Yuki who was stuttering and blabbering.

"Um—ano-." There were dozens of things Yuki wanted to shout to Zero but she felt drained and knew from Zero's smirk she had lost the battle. "Strawberry topped with whip cream and chocolate syrup please." She said in such defeated tone.

Zero coughed, covering the fact that he almost chuckled because of Yuki's actions. "Alright, then." With that he got up and was heading for the doorway when at the last minute he turned around to Yuki.

"Yuki?" he called.

"Hai?" Yuki answered, confused. Then her cheeks suddenly colored like a ripe tomato as she watched Zero going back and taking the blanket from the sofa and covering her body with it.

"It's still an early day, so it's probably cold. You shouldn't have slept near me when you yourself was not covered with anything." Zero lectured, making Yuki's heart sped up.

"Huh?" Zero shook his head because of Yuki's naivety.

"I'm saying that you should have just left and go to your room when you've covered me with the blanket last night idiot!" Zero scolded, taking hold of Yuki's arms making her fidget from the hold. "Look, you're freezing."

" _And it's not because of the early day, it's because of you."_ Yuki wanted to say but was tight lipped as she couldn't possibly say that to him. She was terrified what his reaction would be.

"How about you head back to your room. You stupid klutz while I make breakfast." Zero encouraged as he went to the door.

"Hey!" Yuki called indignantly, realizing Zero's teasing.

"Oh! And before I forget." Zero suddenly said, turning his gaze back to Yuki. "Thanks, for you know—" Zero's cheeks tinged with red for a moment then his eyes narrowed at Yuki who was already smiling because of what she heard from him.

"Just go to your room and freshen up, _baka!"_ he shouted as he got out of the living room closing the door with a slam.

Yuki giggled, feeling joy for what Zero had said. Following his lead, she took off from the living room then head to her room. Eager to start her daily morning routine with such elation.

" _Thank you as well Zero, you have always taken care of ever since you came here."_ She thought as her hand clutched to the blanket that still had remnants of Zero's warmth and smell.

:*:*:*:*:

Sienna eyes were trained upon a ceiling as the owner of said eyes sighed with a burden. Try as he might for sleep to claim him. He couldn't. If the sunlight that was trying to ray itself through his curtains was any indication it was the start of the night for him.

Thoughts played inside his head, like a broken record. And it was _disturbing._ Even more so that instead of Yuki. It was centered on a certain silver haired hunter. Who would surely spit on him instead of bowing down.

Kaname smiled. Only that hunter would have the audacity to disobey him and he knew bit by bit that he finds Zero's continued retaliation adorable. Yes, just adorable. It shouldn't be the right word to describe the hunter but for him that was what he would define that stubborn headed silver haired prefect. Which has been plaguing his mind and his days. It has been many nights since he received Seiren's report and the ancient grimoire.

With that in mind, he sat up and gaze at the very book nestled on his table. It was mocking him, all the secrets and the power locked inside the book. But impossible to open and know. For that reason, he felt insulted as he got up from the bed and immediately at his table.

He was already beyond aggravated. Many nights he wanted to unlock it but that great golden tree with all its leaves, branches, and glory was the one getting in his way to achieve something he knew would be the ultimate key to further his plans and rid him of the council once and for all.

He had already set in motion his plan all along. Thus, getting Yuki and Zero the surviving Kiryu near him. But with all the mysteries one by one showing itself to him. Kaname was sure that he should better keep a very close eye on Zero's life.

The boy had many skeletons in his closet. But what make this mystery so hard to answer is that the person involved with this acts like he doesn't have any idea.

"The question, does he really have no idea?" Kaname whispered, hand following the contours of the tree. "Or, is he someone that doesn't know that something inside of him knows." If the book could be locked, Yuki's memory sealed. Then what are the chances that Zero possibly had a seal engraved in him.

"What a challenge, this is really keeping me on edge." He sneered, wanting nothing more but to know the mystery, the unknown, and the answers.

The Book of the Fae, Kaname had an inkling would be the start of many things…

:*:*:*:*:

Classes started loudly and it ended that way, everyone was hyped for the St. Xocolat's Day or better known as Valentine's Day which would be held tomorrow. It is a celebration where girls give chocolates to the guys they like. It was meant to show their feelings for the guys but the occupants in the classroom had different views on this special occasion.

For the girls, it would be…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" That would surely be the summary of their excitement, coupled with their words of.

"I hope he will like my chocolate!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Would Idol-senpai love it?"

"Kya! I would definitely love it if Wild-senpai would not only take my chocolates but take me as well!" One of the girls said scandalously. Making Zero growl in annoyance then mentally slap himself for thinking that way.

With a palm under his chin, he chided himself for even feeling any aggravation toward anyone who even say _that_ vampire's name. He deeply regretted what he had done days ago, it was making all his thoughts went haywire.

"Aish! It seems only the Night Class boys will get chocolates this year as well." A voice sorrowfully said and it came from one of the day class boy.

"Yeah, this year, the next year and the next year." Agreed another one much melancholic and depressed.

A woeful sigh was released from all the others as well.

"Wait!" Another shouted, getting the attention of the boys. "We still have hope."

"Hope, who?"

"Aish, stop trying to even give them ideas everyone knows none of the Day Class Boys will get chocolates!" Argued one of the Day Class boys giving the other one who suggested a light smack on the head.

"Don't ruin my moment!" the other replied massaging his head that was smacked. "Look!" he pointed to a very pissed Kiryu who gaze at the oblivious hyped girls menacingly. "Kiryu, is the one. He will surely get chocolates. The top of the class, the handsomest out of all of us here."

The other murmur their agreement, but quickly regretted it as Zero's head snapped to their direction with a glare that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"Forget it." One of the Day Class boys deadpanned. "Zero is too scary, no girl in their right mind would give him chocolates." With that the Day Class Boys continued to sigh again more depressed than ever.

What they didn't know is that one Day Class Girl heard it and she was smiling inside. She would no doubt be more than happy to give them hope. Her black eyes shining in adoration for a certain silver haired prefect. Who was now the center of her gaze.

"Psst. Ayame." Ayame turned to see her close friend, Nadeshiko Shindo lovely as always with glasses on her face. Her long light brown hair plaited into two long pigtails decorated with clips. Blue eyes looking irritated.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes stuck on the male prefect's figure. She was even giggling internally in seeing him scowl. " _It seems I really am caught by his charms"_ she thought wistfully.

Resulting, for her Shindo to roll her eyes at her.

"What?" Ayame asked finding Shindo's actions funny.

Shindo let out an indignant sigh. "Nothing, really, nothing I'm talking to a wall." Shindo sarcastically answered, arms crossed on her chest. While gazing at the prefect who was the apple of the eye of her close friend. "I just don't see it."

"Huh?" Ayame turn her attention to Shindo, her black eyes confused.

"I mean, he's good looking and everything but is that all?" Shindo questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"There's a saying, never judge a book by its cover. Zero-kun is not just good looking he's kind and help out a lot with his notes." Ayame rebuked, not liking Shindo's constant nagging.

Shindo sighed at her friend's answer. "Fine. But I worry for you. I don't want you to fell for just some random guy and then he would break your heart." Shindo deadpanned to a shocked Ayame.

"Really, yo—"

"Remember, there was a very special man in your life who broke his own promise to you." Shindo continued, cutting off Ayame's words.

"I know." Ayame voiced out, sorrowfully. Seeing this, Shindo let her be and head to her desk. She felt remorse for saying it but she just had to because she could still remember the eleven-year-old Ayame crying because of her father that left her.

Ayame sighed, hating the fact that what Shindo said was true.

 _Twelve years ago:_

 _An eleven-year-old sobbed as she hugged her father Shu Nagimura tight. "Papa, please don't go I will be a good girl." She begged, hand clutching her father's shirt._

" _Ayame." Shu called, taking Ayame's hand from his shirt. He ruffled her hair, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to part with you. But I have to."_

" _No! Papa. You don't have to. Stay with me please!" tears poured from her black eyes, hand tightly holding her father's hand._

 _Suddenly, she was hugged by her father but instead of feeling the usual warmth of it. It feels cold and Ayame knew that it was like her last moment with her father._

 _Shu gaze at her with tears in his eyes. "Don't fret. The Nadeshikos will take care of you now." He reasoned resulting for Ayame to cry harder._

" _No! I don't need them to care for me. I want Papa to care for me!" She shrieked coupled with her sobs._

" _Ayame." Shu emphasized, taking hold of her arms. "Listen to me, there are many things I've kept from you especially about your mother." Shu continued with harsh breaths. "But be strong. I have some people I need to help, now more than ever. I only want you to be safe and fine."_

" _Papa-" Ayame was about to reason out but the tight clutch of her father on her arms stop her._

" _I will come back. I promise. Until then, stay with the Nadeshikos." With that Shu stood up and give her to the arms of Shindo's mother._

" _Take care of her please." Shu beseeched to which the Nadeshiko Couple nodded. Gazing at her tearful black eyes Shu let out a sad smile. "I really wish that you would live normal and never awaken." After those words, he left and was deaf to all her cries._

 _She waited for her father to come back…_

 _He never did…_

 _End Flashback_

Ayame let out a pitiful smile, until now she was still waiting for her father to come back. But she could still never forget those word her father left her what did he mean by live normal and never awaken?

She shook her head and chose to ignore this confusion within her. And settled in sending a loving gaze to Zero.

" _I hope he'll accept my chocolate and feelings."_ She wished with all her heart. Then turned her attention to her hyperactive classmates.

All of the occupants have mixed feelings on the event but there was one who was looked dazed and confused of the event. Yuki sighed for the tenth time, it was valentine's day the most romantic event and she couldn't MAKE UP HER OWN MIND!

 _Kaname-senpai…_

 _Confess to Zero…_

 _Kaname-senpai…_

 _Confess to Zero…_

Yuki had accepted her feelings for Zero, the question was how will she confess it to Zero without hurting Kaname-senpai's feelings. She had to tread carefully she knew for a fact that Kaname cares for her. For this already meant that she would have to hurt the other before she could be happy with another.

She thought her hardships was over, knowing her feelings for Zero things got increasingly difficult. For she is now stuck in a situation where she had to hurt someone to be able to love another. So, it is no shock if she is now dazed and even more puzzled enough that she had been ignoring a certain caramel haired girl who is her best friend.

"Yuki."

"Yuki."

"Yuki"

"Yuki!" Yuki was suddenly thrown back to reality from her daydreaming. Turning to the person who nudged her. It was her best friend Yori Wakaba. Who was gazing at her with such bored expression.

"I keep trying to call you, but it seems your way out of reach. Yori teased, making Yuki's cheek redden.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Yuki exclaimed, scratching the back of her head.

"Alright, then what is that?" Yori asked, her eyes gazing at the chocolate catalogue just hiding beneath Yuki's textbooks.

"Eh?" Yuki screeched, quickly scrambling up the textbooks along with the chocolate catalogues. "That-that-was" she stuttered making Yori giggle.

"Sheesh, there was no need for that. After all, I already know whom you're going to give it to." Yori gazed at her with a knowing look that riled Yuki up to be in a nervous wreck.

" _Who are you referring to? Kaname-senpai? Zero? Kaname-senpai? Zero?"_ she knew that she was surely going to experience migraines if this predicament of hers couldn't even be given of solution.

"Yori, of course. You know that I told you once Kaname-senpai saved me, right?" Yuki questioned, her best friend looking at her with a contemplative expression.

"Yes, he saved you from a bad guy when you were just a kid." Yori answered, recalling Yuki telling her of how her beloved Kaname-senpai became the hero of her life.

"Yup, that's why—" Yuki stopped, then place a hand to a chocolate catalogue that she revealed since Yori had already caught her anyway. "I wanted to give him some chocolates for saving my life." She let out a wistful smile, she would always be grateful for what Kaname had done for her.

"I see." Yori smiled as well seeing the tender expression her best friend was already exposing because of the Night Class Dorm Head. Then she felt an intense aura behind her that got her to sneer for a moment as she gazes front instead of Yuki. "I think someone is glaring behind us." She stated making Yuki nervously laugh.

"He, he, he, yeah." Yuki could already feel the chill crept up her bones and for the sake of her heart she refused to turn and gaze at the pissed look of one Zero Kiryu.

"You're an idiot." Zero deadpanned that got Yuki to squawked indignantly, as she watched Zero got up and heading out of the class.

"Hey! Zero. You jerk!" she shrieked, while Yori arranged her textbooks and notebooks to put in her bag.

"You know—" Yori started that prompted Yuki's attention to her. "It wasn't Kaname-senpai I was referring to." She confirmed making Yuki's heart beat faster. With that Yori stood, hand clutching the straps of her closed bag which encased her arranged textbooks and notebooks. "I'm going back to the dorm, are you staying at Chairman Cross's house for tonight?"

"Yes." Yuki absentmindedly answered, shock by Yori's revelation.

"Alright, I know you would be busy making chocolates. For whoever that person is." Yori teased making Yuki blushed. As she heads for the doorway, she turned to Yuki. "Yuki, just follow your heart." She advised to a flabbergasted Yuki before making her exit.

Alone inside the classroom for her classmates had made themselves scarce just a moment ago. Got Yuki to be submerged in her own thoughts. Her heart had already decided yet the same time her brain also tells her heart to be mindful of the consequences of her actions. Yori's advice helped a lot in her confidence to confess to Zero but it did not even a little bit dwindle her fear of losing another one precious to her.

When she was young, her fear was started by a monster that she come to know as a Level-E vampire but now…

 _This fear…_

 _This fear…_

 _Started because of her own..._

 _Traitorous Beating Heart…_

:*:*:*:*:

 _Kain. Kain. Kain._

"Kain!" Someone shouted but the person of interest was out of the world as his burnt orange eyes glazed and unfocused.

*THWACK!*

Kain was smacked into reality, _literally._ And it was done by none other than his troublemaker cousin who give him a look that just proclaimed that "he was the stupidest person he had ever come to know."

"What?" Kain snapped, massaging the back of his head that his idiotic cousin bludgeon at.

Aido was perplexed and downright livid. He had been talking nonstop of his excitement for the upcoming event tomorrow. And his deduction was right. HE'S COUSIN WASN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! I HAD BEEN TALKING TO YOU FOR THE LAST FOUR HOURS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Aido shrieked inside their class it was already nighttime. The Crossover done a while ago. And all of them were bored as usual in listening to lessons that they have all heard for many times already.

" _If only you knew."_ Kain let out frustrated groan clearly ignoring Aido's shout. Yes, if only his cousin knew that he was aggravated beyond imaginable and the reason was that disguised woman who was outside the balcony near their class, lilac eyes throwing glares on his way. Daring him to say something. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. He felt HAUNTED!

Which wouldn't be a surprise considering the one who watches his every action is a hunter _scratch that_ a huntress whose gorgeous fierce lilac eyes was dead set on him. And Kain couldn't help but feel euphoric at the sensation that he got the silver haired beauty's attention all to himself. With that he never noticed that a smirk was already showing itself on his face, thus making his cousin pissed at his actions.

"Why are you smirking? You're creeping me out. Akatsuki!" Aido exclaimed, along with a grip on Kain's shirt collar. "Have you gone mad?" Aido continued while shaking his cousin out of the madness that he seemed to be having.

Their ruckus was frowned upon by another cousin of theirs whose long wavy toffee colored hair seemed to be gloomy as of late matching it's owner's mood. Ruka had also noticed Kain's vacant expression these past days. And she became more and more puzzled by his actions. Lately, he had not even take heed of her presence and would just ignore her completely. This was new to her since truth be told she felt joy whenever Kain would basked her with all his attention. But it seems that those days were fast disappearing.

Ruka was stuck in an inner turmoil. Had she hurt him _that_ much that Kain was giving up already? She felt threatened for the first time because ever since they were younger Kain had always been the one to be her shoulder to cry on, her friend, her comrade, and her very own knight. Yet he seems to space out most of the time like…

 _Like some lovestruck guy…_

Her eyes widen at the realization. All this time, Kain was acting like someone who was in love. He was dazed, happy, and would even smile by his own. Ruka's heart felt butchered knowing that Kain may have given up on her and found another to give his attention and love to.

That thought alone got Ruka to further resent whoever that girl might be. Her blood boiled and she wanted nothing but to make sure that girl will despise ever meeting Kain. Name her selfish or even a bitch. A vampire may it be a human turned vampire, common, noble or a pureblood will always have one same personality.

 _They are possessive of everything they considered their own…_

"GET THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! YOU'RE MAKING ME WANT TO KILL YOU!" Aido shouted as he continued to shake his cousin using his hands' grip on Kain's shirt collar. But Kain didn't even mind being shaken up if anything else his smirk turns into a bright smile. "STOP SMILING!"

The noise they made were becoming a nuisance. Their vampire teacher may not have minded it yet to their dorm head it was a different case. Kaname was slowly getting annoyed by all their blubbering so much that he couldn't even turn a page. It didn't even lighten his mood that Kain though shaken continues to smile and sent looks to a silver haired hunter that just made Kaname wanting to strangle the noble.

Jealousy? That would be what he is feeling and he does deny it any longer. The hunter is his and he never wants anyone gazing at what he considers his.

"Hanabusa." Just by that glacier like command had Aido to become completely paralyzed and unconsciously letting go of his grip on Kain who did not even notice what is going on around his surroundings.

Kain's thoughts were filled of the huntress who didn't stop in glaring at him. And instead of being furious which he was sure would be the instant reaction of his cousin, he felt immense joy still.

" _Yes, glare harder. Give all your attention to me."_ He thought obsessively, but as he gazes back at those lilac orbs. He noticed a desperate hidden message from those eyes. It was…

 _Fear…_

Kain felt crippled by that message that Zero was showing to him albeit it was done without its owner's notice. He was flabbergasted with the idea that this woman Zero Kiryu was afraid that he would speak of what he saw. More than ever, Kain found himself wanting to vanish that fear inside those beautiful eyes.\

With that in mind he had a decision…

:*:*:*:*:

Smells of chocolates was what made Zero to be in the most perfect bad mood. Their patrols have been done and all he had wanted was to head to bed and sulked. The event tomorrow really did bring out the worst in him and he bristled on the very notions of that celebration.

But now the implications of it was directly shoved to his face with the presence of his idiot adopted sister who was even whistling while making those darned sweet and sugary monstrosities. Zero groaned in irritation because of that.

Not wanting to be caught up with Yuki's shenanigans he turned only to realize it was too late when red-brown eyes captured his form in its gaze.

"Zero! You're here!" Yuki greeted, heart accelerating to the point it was making her ears go deaf. _"Don't blush Yuki, don't blush!"_ She thought with such fervor willing the hotness of her cheeks to disappear from her flushed face.

"Hmm." He replied, chastising himself mentally for even going back to the Chairman's House he could have just let his feet carry him to the dorms. But NO! His mind and heart battled his will just to be here. Making him feel all guilty for worrying them and that he should spend more time with them.

 _BULLSHIT!_

Zero wanted to just smack himself with those ideas that got into his head. He wanted to bolt then and there but the sneer on Yuki's face stopped him. The sneer was the start that he would be playing a part again of Yuki's sneaky plans.

"Ne, Zero." Yuki started, making him narrow his eyes much to Yuki's delight. "Would you try my chocolates? I have been cooking nonstop." She requested with pleading red brown eyes that looked like puppy wagging its tail.

"NO." Zero deadpanned. Don't get him wrong, he would do anything for Yuki because ever since he came to her life. He had done nothing but to spoil her. But this was the hard limit. Remember this, Yuki and chocolates or any other dishes do not match with each other. If he was to compare both Chairman Cross and Yuki would be the same hopeless case in the kitchen. The two with their antics and recklessness just make them look like they were not in an adoptive situation. Both would be considered a real father and daughter. A family you may say and he knew that he was pretty much an outsider.

Zero felt kicked in the gut with those thoughts that did not go unnoticed by Yuki's gaze. Eager to have Yuki taste her chocolates and not liking the look that marred Zero's handsome face. She took his arm and dragged him to the kitchen, the silverette struggling as they go.

"Oi, didn't you hear what I said. I said no." Zero chastised, knowing it would be futile considering Yuki had in her mindset to always get what she wants. Gazing at Yuki's determined face had Zero feeling like Yuki's ways had a similarity to a bastard pureblood that had put him into situations he never wanted to remember.

Zero quickly halted his thoughts on that not wanting to even think that Yuki would even have any similarities to that beast. Yuki was kind-hearted albeit she always grated his nerves sometimes. Entering the kitchen, he berated himself for thinking such thoughts for he could never associate Yuki with blood and gore. She was far too innocent for that.

:*:*:*:*:

" _Did I just think Yuki as innocent? I take it back."_ Those thoughts run like a marathon in his head. As he tried to crunch his way of the metal ball stuck on his throat. Eyes pissed making Yuki squirm.

With a hard gulp, he was able to digest the metal ball. Yuki watched with sweat beads running down her face a sign of her nervousness.

"So, Ze-zero ho-ho-how wa-was i-it? I-is i-it go-good?" Yuki stuttered, dreading Zero's answer on the taste of her chocolates.

"Was it chocolate? I thought it was a goddamn metal ball." Zero confessed, not even one bit regretting it better to give honest answers than lies anyway.

"Zero, you jerk! You could at least say it nicely!" Yuki shrilled, making Zero frown at her.

"If I say it nicely you wouldn't know that it was bad! You klutz!" Zero chastised.

"I mean how you say it, you meanie!"

"Why should I even do that? You said you wanted an honest opinion."

"Yes, I did! But that doesn't mean you should just spout it out without thinking of feelings first!" Yuki countered, a bulging stress mark appearing on her form.

"Feelings? Anyone who taste your chocolates would reconsider their feelings about you!" Zero snapped and the regret was instantaneous as he saw Yuki flinched from what he said like she was just stab. "I mean-"the situation got awkward in a flash and Zero wouldn't want Yuki to cry because of him.

But he was shocked to find a haughty smirk on Yuki's face. And he knew he was doomed.

"Ah, I see. So, you'll help me, right? Just to make sure he won't reconsider." Yuki hummed coupled with a teasing hint in her voice.

"Um." Zero was starting to think of a way out of this. A teasing Yuki meant trouble for him and he wanted to escape her clutches.

"After all, you said all those mean words to me." Yuki teased, and fanned herself acting like she was about to cry.

Zero knew she was faking it yet just groaned due to their situation. He couldn't take back the words he had spoken and it seems the real reason Yuki took him here is to help her with the chocolates.

Yuki watched perplexed as Zero sighed then took off his school jacket, placing it on the kitchen counter then head to the table where he gazes at the mess of chocolates, cream, milk, mixing bowls, sugars, whisks and a variety of fruits that just got scrambled up on the table.

"Fine, since you want to give it to Kuran. You wouldn't want to be embarrassed, right?" Zero asked Yuki over his shoulder while folding up his sleeves just at his elbow. Preparing himself for helping Yuki out. "Your chocolate was hard, salty, and just plain disgusting."

"Zero, you." Yuki started but was cut off by Zero's glare.

"Come here and learn how to rectify that mistake." Zero glowered at Yuki making her yelp and immediately at his side.

The hours went by as Zero lectured Yuki on what to do making Yuki smile at the irony. She was making chocolates for both Kaname and Zero. Especially for Zero because she wanted to confess but now, it was Zero himself who was helping her.

"Now, after cutting the chocolate bars into little piece. Put its contents on the metal bowl that we've put on top of the boiling pot of water. Then let it melt." Yuki listened to Zero's instructions it also help that Zero demonstrate it as well in front of her.

Zero took the bowl with the hot melted chocolate then put it into another bowl this time mixing it with milk and a bit of sugar he proceeded to whisk it up until it would be concentrated enough.

"Zero, you're really good at this." Yuki complimented and she received a huff from Zero as a reply.

Zero frowned, as the chocolate did not one bit even give off the smooth texture he wanted. "Yuki."

"Yes, Zero." Yuki hopped, eager to be of assistance.

"Can you get me some chocolate bar it seems this is not yet the perfect texture yet." He requested in just a moment Yuki had unwrapped a chocolate bar and gave it to Zero who proceeded to cut the chocolate to little pieces using the knife to submerge it to the hot melted chocolate.

*SWISH*

Zero cringed as he accidentally cut his point finger. A single drop of blood poured into the bowl unnoticed as both their attention was on Zero's cut.

"Zero! You're injured you should—" All of Yuki's word fell on the deaf ears of Zero as his heart rapidly thumps and stilled his form. He could already feel the dark creature inside of him wanting to just be free of the cage he built around it inside of him. It's instinct wanting to gobble up the young girl beside him.

Trying to ease his bloodlust was a challenge it didn't help that Yuki was near him and his thirst was being put to the test.

"Zero, are you listening?" Yuki was starting to get worried for Zero who suddenly tensed.

The air was becoming heavy with the smell of blood. Suffocating Zero's breath and his mind starting to pay heed to even more dangerous thoughts.

Feeling like he was being robbed of air. Zero couldn't take it anymore and bolted from there ignoring Yuki's cries. He swiftly head inside his room then locked the door. Harsh pants coming out of him. Lilac eyes being clouded with a red haze, its once amethyst shine turning bright red. Panicking, Zero took his box of blood tablets from his pants. Opening it, he just took the tablets without even thinking and quickly gulped it disregarding the bitterness it gave to his throat.

In times like this, it was what made Zero to loathe himself.

 _If only I could die and be reborn again…_ he wished.

:*:*:*:*:

Zero yawned as he climbs down the stairs heading to the kitchen. It was already 5 am. He only had little hours of sleep thanks to his prefect job, he bets Yuki would fall asleep the moment she would be on her desk at class. Immediately, Zero found himself block by a wall. A _Yuki_ wall.

"What the he—" His words were cut off by Yuki's glare which in his own opinion do not even one bit scare him.

Wordlessly, Yuki took his hand and was investigating it like an evidence on a crime scene. "Huh? Where's your cut Zero?" she became suspicious yesterday of Zero's actions and she would want to know the truth.

"Cut? Must be your imagination. It was just a scratch Yuki." Zero answered with a shrug, he took back his hand.

"No, I saw that you've cut yourself." Yuki argued, Zero was already thinking of any reason that could just make Yuki drop the subject.

"It was probably a hallucination since it was already midnight and you must have been tired out." He reasoned calmly but inside he was already praying she'll took the bait.

"But—"

"No, buts and get ready for class already." Zero argued back with a ruffle on Yuki's hair as he passed by her to start cooking the breakfast meal.

"Wait, Zero." Hearing that Zero looked over her by his shoulder. Seeing she had Zero's attention she smiled. "I finished making the chocolates and I've already wrapped them, we made so many so how about taking one and giving it to a friend?"

Zero scoffed hating the idea. "Give it to a friend? Are you crazy? It's St. Xocolat's Day today you idiot. If I give to anyone they will probably think I have feelings for them." Hearing that Yuki sputtered. Shaking herself back she point a finger at Zero.

"I was trying to make you some friends, you jerk! You definitely need one!" She shrieked only to be flabbergasted by a smirk that adorned Zero's face.

"I don't need friends, klutz. Why would I need one? I already have you." With that he continued to be on his way. Leaving a blushing and speechless Yuki gazing at his back.

With a hand clutched to her shirt near where her beating heart pulsed. Yuki beamed, even if Zero's words had some sarcasm in it. She was elated that Zero thought of him as someone who could get close to him.

Taking the lavender colored wrapped box from the pockets of her pajamas she hugged it to her chest near her heart.

" _I hope he'll accept this."_

:*:*:*:*:

*PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*

Yuki's whistle buzzed as her cheeks had blown to a huge bubble of red. But her efforts were all in vain. As the herd of the Day Class were a force to be reckoned with.

"GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR LINES! IF NOT, THIS EVENT WILL BE CANCELLED AND I'LL JUST SEND YOU ALL TO DETENTION!" Zero snapped making the Day Class Girls and some boys retaliate. The event was making them brave and that's one of the reasons Zero hate such event.

"You, meanie!"

"What do you mean cancelled? As if!"

"Yeah, just leave us alone, jerk!"

Zero ignored their insults. His lilac eyes focused on the Day Class Girl who was about to climb the wall. With a tsked he sprinted there.

"Shindo, what are you doing?" Ayame yelled, worried Shindo may fall. Her uptight friend was gone and replaced with a fangirl. Shindo was really special she could turn her personality in just a second.

"I'm go-go-going t-to be the*pant* fir-first*pant to give my chocolates." Shindo admonished breathlessly as she tried to heft herself up.

"And you say, don't fall for a someone to break your heart." Ayame huffed, crossing her arms on her chest coupled with a roll of her eyes because of Shino's actions.

"I'm not falling, *pant* I am just crushing not like you! Enamored to a fault you toss and turn on your bed." Shindo teased, making Ayame let out an indignant yelp.

"I did not!" Ayame shrilled, blushing madly. She looked around hoping no one heard that then chastised herself for thinking stupidly. Of course, no one would hear they were far too distracted of the event.

"You did, now just shut it! *pant* you're distracting me and I don't wanna fall!" Shindo snapped annoyed by Ayame's denial. Yet misfortune favored her as her foot slipped and she indeed fell off. She could hear Ayame's screams and had expected to feel the impact of the ground and the pain. Yet what met her fall was soft arms that immediately cradle her form.

Shindo was dumbstruck blue eyes widening, her glasses mirroring her amazement as she locked eyes with lilac ones.

"Didn't I shout to jump down!" Shindo was too besotted on that pair of lilac eyes. With a tsked. Zero let her down to see Ayame coming to him.

"Zero, its you!" Ayame was beside them in an instant.

"Nagimura, take your friend and get out of here. There's no point to this event." Zero glowered his mood turning sour as he ran to Yuki's side who was toppled by the humongous crowd that just wanted to flood the Crossover.

"He remembers my name." Ayame whispered, feeling happy. Hand in her skirt's pouch where a beautifully wrapped violet chocolate box rested inside. Her attention was taken by Shindo who she supported as her friend suddenly was dazed. Blue eyes gazing at Zero's back who continued to give harsh words to the Day Class just to get them in line.

"GET BACK IN LINE YOU BUNCH OF LOVESICK FOOLS!"

:*:*:*:*:

"GET BACK IN LINE YOU BUNCH OF LOVESICK FOOLS!" Hearing that Kain's heart thudded immensely and his suffocation came back making him pale for a moment. Which didn't go unnoticed by Aido's knowing gaze.

As the gates opened Kaname head out followed by the others and let out a grin seeing Yuki administer instructions to the Day Class. He was amazed that they all prepared with all the archways and gates with their names just so they could stand and get the chocolates prepared by as his little hunter had eloquently said "Lovesick fools."

Aido had been suffering. He really was suffering and it is all because of his idiot of a cousin who wouldn't sleep, mumbles every day, and would just get hit by walls leading for him to get that cousin of his back on track. So, he now suffers from insomnia, anxiety die to Kain's actions and bit by bit he thinks he's going crazy because of Kain. But he wasn't one to waste a good event such as this and was already the first one out.

"Hanabusa." Aido was always frozen by that and it wasn't even from his element. Just a word from Kaname and he was a fish out of water who couldn't breathe. "Hai, Kaname-sama?"

"Behave yourself." Kaname ordered with a cold voice. With a nod as answer from Aido he led the Night Class and abide by his precious girl's rules.

An assortment of colored wrapped boxed had poured itself on his arms. Yet Kain find no attachment to any of them his gaze was locked on the silverette who watched them like a hawk but he was awarded with a heated glare.

The Crossover ended with too many chocolates on the arms of each vampires. And Zero beside a sulking Yuki who was too busy that had led for her to never be able to give her chocolate to Kaname that would be the end of it. But Zero was not satisfied with the outcome for Yuki chicken out on giving it when the person she had to give it to was already in front of her.

" _You teased me and put me on a guilt trip only to not give it on the actual day!"_ his lilac eyes was sending that message to Yuki who just flinched from it. Heaving a sigh he took the green box wrapped with a gold ribbon against Yuki's wishes.

"Zero what are you—" Yuki felt her heart stopped for a moment she already had an idea on what Zero was about to do.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted that got Kaname to turn around with a smirk on his place as he reached out and instantly because of his agile movements caught the box without a problem.

"You dropped that." Zero informed.

"Then, thank you." Kaname nonchalantly replied but his eyes glinted with amusement. With a wave to Zero and Yuki he head off and was followed by the Night Class.

As Kain passed by him, Zero knew that the "Wild" vampire was staring at him, and he diverted his gaze not knowing it made the other feel disappointed.

:*:*:*:*:

Zero played with the small orange wrapped box on his palm as he gazed at the lake. He was relaxing as usual and with the all the work on the event that happened this place was his remedy.

The silence and the rippling sounds of the lake could calm him like no one else can. He was elated in just gazing at its pristine waters especially at night. For it was not just a lake it was a million of stars showing its glow to him.

"Zero." Someone called to him startling him out of his reprieve. Turning around to the source of the voice he found Kain gazing at him with such glazed eyes.

"I need to talk to you about—" Kain stopped for in just a second, Zero had took out Bloody Rose it's metal hinge aimed directly at Kain's chest. "Zero." He implored with such beseeching gaze that just make Zero uncomfortable.

"Get back to your class, leech. I have nothing to say to you." Zero dismissed not wanting to be at the vampire's presence any longer.

"No." Zero's eyes widen at Kain's audacity and felt awkward of their situation. Why won't this idiot just be on his fucking way already! He had already too much on his plate that it was overwhelming.

"I said, GET THE HELL BACK!" Zero snapped every word punctuated with a nudge of Bloody Rose. "Leave me alone. I've already had enough! Even your great leader of pure bloodiness had got me riled up as of fucking late." He revealed, that smug face of that bastard was enough to ruin his day.

" _Kaname-sama?"_ Kain felt his heart thud heavily at Zero's revelation, their leader was troubling Zero? Did that mean their leader already knows Zero was a girl? But their leader was still acting the same as usual. Burnt orange eyes gleam in the night because of that. If Kaname does not know then it is better for their leader to never have any idea of it. And if Kaname does fancy Zero it would just be a beautiful sweet revenge for him. Kaname had Ruka's love then he would follow his leader as well and gain the love of the girl his leader wanted.

 _An eye for an eye…_

 _A tooth for a tooth…_

With renewed courage, Kain lifted his hand only to take hold of Bloody Rose. Ignoring the electric pulse that burn his hand releasing a smell of decayed flesh and blood that got Zero to be nauseous.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you stupid?" Zero shouted with an incredulous look he tried to shake Blood Rose out of Kain's burnt hand because of Bloody Rose.

"Yes, that would be me." Kain sincerely said his free hand taking hold of Zero's shoulder which did not held Bloody Rose in its hand. Just by that contact had Zero struggling from his hold. "Listen to me!"

"Why should I? You all are nothing but parasites leeching for blood!" Zero refused to be deterred and continued his struggle. Dislodging Bloody Rose and the same time trying to take Kain's hand off his shoulder.

"You act like I caught you but can you just think that I am sharing your burden with you." Hearing those words, Zero stilled. "I know you have no trust to our kind and particularly I have no care for what made you to hide who you are."

Zero's gaze at Kain's face with a frown, he was confused as to why Kain would do this? What was his agenda? A personal vendetta? Something Kain wanted from him? Why would this vampire help him? His eyes locked on Kain's hand scorched by Bloody Rose and found himself believing his words. The idiot was already hurting himself and any more contact with Rose would be fatal for a vampire. Zero could only hold Bloody Rose for it consider him as its master but for Kain. His lilac eyes caught on the rapid pants and the swear running on Kain's forehead. THE IDIOT WAS ACTING LIKE IT DIDN'T AFFECT HIM!

With a push, he got away from Kain's grasp. "Stupid! Don't you know you would die if exposed to Bloody Rose's pulse!" he lectured eyes furious and cursing the orange haired vampire.

"I know, I just wanted you to realize what I'm saying is true." Kain argued back making Zero groan in aggravation.

With a sigh, he decided to just go with its flow and give this idiot a chance. Even if he tries a single bullet and a strike from Bloody Rose and Medusa can silence him eternally.

"Fine." Kain's heart was running like a marathon because of what Zero had said. He couldn't believe it. Did Zero just agreed?

"You mean—"

"I said fine!" Zero snapped, then glower at Kain. "Either way you'll die still if you spill anything."

"Zero."

"I guess that's it. I'm heading back." Zero nonchalantly said, wanting to end this predicament right away. Before he turned, he look back at Kain over his shoulder.

" _How about taking one and giving it to a friend?"_

Zero recalled what Yuki just said a while back, shaking his head he took an orange wrapped box with a red ribbon from his coat. "Here."

Kain's reflex immediately turned on as he caught what Zero had thrown. His heart quickened as he found out it was an orange box and he was dead sure it was chocolates inside.

"Don't misunderstand, it was just because you were far too stubborn." Zero was unsettled by Kain's gaze then his eyes lingered on Kain's burnt hand. With a sigh, and a guilty heart because the idiot did it for him. He was beside Kain in an instant.

"Zero what—"

"Shut it." Zero deadpanned, taking off his red necktie he bandaged it to Kain's hand and left without a word.

But Zero never knew Kain's heart was bursting because of the unbelievable happenings. With a smile Kain place a kiss on the orange box and clutched possessively the red tie bandaging his hand.

:*:*:*:*:

Ayame 's heart was aching as she waited near the dorm grounds for Zero her own chocolate box in hand she would not want to miss him again.

"Shindo, you made me miss this." She whined, annoyed by her close friend who was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Shindo's blue eyes brightened in being able to see Zero who was strolling and seems to be headed to the Chairman's house. With purposeful stride, she went there and saw Zero.

"Um, excuse me." Her words were silenced as she met Zero's glare. She immediately bowed presenting a box of chocolates. "Thank you for saving me. I am really grateful!"

"Take your sweets and go back to your dorms and I'd be grateful." Zero voiced, uninterested with taking chocolates from a girl no less it was beyond awkward for his part especially now that he was a girl himself albeit hiding it.

Shindo didn't need to be told twice and left, she had expected it would be futile now she was worried for Ayame who also intends to the same thing.

:*:*:*:*:

In his office Kaien flipped through his paper and sighed. It was going to be another long night for him.

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

His attention snapped to the door because of the knocks. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Chairman. I have some papers you need to sign." Came Kaname's voice. Smiling he signaled Kaname to enter who came in with such unrivaled grace and proceeded to place the papers on his desk.

"Kaname, how nice of you to drop by. Is this the only thing you came for?" Kaien asked, with an observant gaze. Kaname would never visit him without another notion on the pureblood's mind.

"Not exactly." Kaien dreaded that serious voice of Kaname.

"Of course, have a seat." Kaien implored and Kaname did so.

"Let us cut to the chase. Chairman. What do you know of this?" Kaname asked along with placing the Book of the Fae with a thump on Kaien's desk. "It was found inside the ruins of the Kiryu Household. Imagine a prestigious hunter line has such a powerful relic in their grasp. I wonder. Why?"

Kaien hovered his hand over the book's cover then let out a smile. "The Book of the Fae. What would I know of this Kaname? The Kiryu were my friends but they were the most secretive of all." He revealed, amazed at the grimoire in front of him.

"So, you don't know anything?" Kaname insisted far too impatient.

"Yes, I am not a Kiryu. Kaname. I am a Cross. If there was anyone who would know of this that would by my handsome son who curse at you all the time." Kaien complied.

Kaname became suspicious of Cross' answer it was as if the Chairman was avoiding his questions and it was grating on his nerves.

"Well, I should get going and find answers from as you put it, your handsome son who curse at me." With that Kaname stood and took his leave taking the grimoire with, if Cross was going to avoid the topic he will surely find pleasure in getting answers from Zero himself.

As the door slammed signaling Kaname had left. Cross let out a breath he was holding.

" _Reo, Ichika don't worry as long as I breathe I will protect your daughter. Even if I have to betray and put to risk my ambitions and dreams. If only you could see her, she has grown beautifully it's a shame such beautiful flower had to hid itself from the sun."_

:*:*:*:*:

Two girls gaze upon the full moon silently. Both at different place one in her dorms and the other at the Chairman's House. The night was still young and their only thoughts lingered on the chocolate boxed on their palms. One of lilac origin and the other of violet hue. Both wishing for their feelings to be known.

" _Tonight, is the night, I hope he accepts." Ayame_

" _I can't stay silent anymore. I don't want to fool myself." Yuki_

" _You were always in my heart ever since I saw you." Ayame_

" _I don't see you as my brother. I hope I could become your lover." Yuki._

"Please, let him see my feelings." Both whispered through the night as they prepare themselves to break a few rules just to be able to make their love realize their feelings for him.

:*:*:*:*:

"Are you ready?" Shizuka asked holding Maria's hand. Ichiru was at Maria's side. A hand on her shoulder. They were inside Maria's room in the mansion. Starting the plan that his aunt had long since put to mind.

"Yes, auntie. If this would give you and Ichiru a chance to Zero then I'm willing to do anything." Shizuka smiled at Maria's answer.

As both vampresses closed their eyes Ichiru watched Shizuka's body slack and fell to the bed.

"Maria?" Ichiru checked on Maria who opened her eyes but now different from her usual innocent glow.

"It's your aunt. Ichiru. Pack all we need. We're leaving as soon as possible. I won't have Zerah trapped or even cornered because of what the Kurans have done." Shizuka now in Maria's body instructed.

"Yes, aunt." Ichiru left the room and proceeded to pack.

Now alone, Shizuka vowed that she would get the Kuran blood and save Zerah from all the strife before it's too late.

" _I won't fail again. This time I will save your daughter dearest sister."_

:*:*:*:*:

AN: So that summed it up. This was a bit plot moving I think. And cliffhanger on Zero's reactions to Ayame and Yuki's confessions. And of Shizuka and Ichiru's arrival.

More Kain love, love, hehe…

Please pretty please read and review. It's my inspiration to write and remember your review matters for they are your opinions and for sure it would affect the story. So, please don't forget to tap or click that lovely review button. Hehe...

God Bless and Happy Reading!

Next Chapter: Shizuka in Maria's body and Ichiru's arrival. The annual school ball. More KaZe interactions and Kain moments as well.


	7. Chapter Six : In Mystery

SAI: Well, I have not updated for some time. As usual this is unbetaed. Thank you all for all the patience you have given on this story dear readers. Sadly, being an only child has its perks and disadvantages. Perks would be your parent's attention is all on you. Disadvantage would be that they could only trust you to handle the family's business rendering you to still have no time to write stories. On a good note, I might be a slow updater but I still have the passion to keep on writing the stories.

Well, I might be boring you now, with my reasons. So here is the Chapter Six: In Mystery. Unfortunately, There are no KaZe interactions here because I focused more on the love Kaname had for Yuki and his confusions on Zero. Plus, Shizuka and Ichiru have not arrived yet, they are still riding towards Zero. Oh, and more mysteries are piling up. If you feel that this is a hurried work, it probably is since I was writing it while simultaneously calculating our profits and loss in the business. So, please just bear with me.

To the Guest who reviewed on the updating of this story. Here it is dear😊 Hope you will like it. You know what? I hope you readers will like it! And give me more inputs on it through the reviews.

Disclaimer: Just like the other chapters so far.

 _Chapter Six: In Mystery_

 _Mystery is a sister of secrecy,_

 _Both are conniving, dark, shallow, and deadly._

 _Twenty Years Ago:_

" _This is a disgrace! Tell me, how can you live knowing the fact you've betrayed your own kind?" came the full of malice speech of the head of the Hio Household as he directed a cold gaze of violet eyes to his youngest daughter. "Having an affinity for hunter weapons I can handle. Yes, you're different. Yes, you want to not be like other purebloods. But this!" he continued as his face contorted to a scowl of the highest proportions even more so as the hunter who corrupted his youngest daughter is now standing in front of him. Not even an ounce of regret or embarrassment could be seen. It would have been peaceful in their case if it was just a passing phase but no, it was not that easy and the very proof of it was the small baby bump that decorates the once flat stomach of Ichika, his precious little girl._

" _Father- "Ichika soothed, wanting to not have a reason to abandon or end her connections with her family in a negative aspect._

" _Silence!" Ichika's father scolded, his voice boomed inside the empty living room of the Hio Mansion. "Did you really think that I would accept such abomination? Ichika, you may be my youngest daughter, yet this cannot be easily forgiven." Violet eyes darkening with malice. "Unless you end all your ties to this 'hunter' and get that disgusting abomination, you call as a 'miracle'!" he spat in an icy tone that had Ichika placing a protecting hand on her baby bump. Reo, ever so protective has his hand near his sword. Preparing for the worst when it comes into having a mad pureblood in front of you._

 _To her father's surprise, Ichika's eyes turned crimson yet not of bloodlust but of anger. "I knew better than to settle this in a good way. What did I even expect from a greedy bastard like you?" she stated with a snarl. Which in turn, resulted for her father to be enraged._

" _AND NOW YOU HAVE NO RESPECT TO THE FATHER WHO SIRE YOU!" Shadowy and sinister violet eyes locked on to cerulean ones. "I BLAME YOU, HUNTER! YOU'VE TURNED MY OWN DAUGHTER AGAINST ME!" He spat with venom, eyes turning red and aura murderous._

" _You have no one to blame but yourself father!" Ichika snapped that earned her the attention of his father._

" _OH, BLOODY TELL THEN, SWEET DAUGHTER OF MINE. HOW SO?" Ichika's father retorted. The windows of said room being covered bit by bit of cracks._

" _YOU'VE NEVER LISTENED TO MY WISHES! ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO GIVE YOUR DAUGHTERS TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER! AND I WILL NEVER LET MYSELF BECOME A TOOL FOR WHICH YOU CAN JUST USE AND THROW AWAY IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!" Ichika exclaimed, her aura and power clashing with her father that made the entire room quake and quiver. "I SHALL NEVER ABIDE TO YOUR RULES ANYMORE! I PREFER LIBERATION FROM THE CAGE YOU CALL AS 'POWER AND GLORY'. I NEVER WANTED THAT! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!"_

 _As father and daughter's aura spiraled into a chaotic dance of dominance over power. It ended with a burst of the furniture turned to splinters of wood, cotton, glasses and debris of stone and marbles. It was a mess and yet both crimson eyes stared heatedly to each other never backing down._

" _You ungrateful child." Ichika's father growled, his aura not diminishing. "You, that hunter of yours and the abomination you created will not leave this mansion alive." He threatened and just as he was about to release another shockwave to hurl to Ichika. "Wha—" he sputtered as felt painful spasms raked his body, it was too late when he realized that during his power clash with Ichika did the bastard hunter made his move. It only took a small dagger, incantation and a blast of hunter charm to make the proud head of the Hio household immobile and paralyzed that all he could do was knelt on the crushed tiles of the luxurious living room that was now a wreckage. A hand on his neck where a pulsing red blood hunter mark beat rapidly._

 _Reo stared at his crumpled form with the chilliest glare. His cerulean eyes glinting with abhorrence to the pureblood who dared to even call himself father to his love amidst all the suffering he had put Ichika through. "She is your daughter and yet you threaten not only her but our offspring as well. Your future grandchild?" Reo inquired with detest. "Truly, your even more sicker than I thought."_

" _You defiled her." Ichika's father whispered, finding that it was only his body and powers that was paralyzed and imprisoned. His voice of speech still intact._

 _Reo's eyes moved and locked on Ichika. With a nod from her, he crouched in front of Ichika's father. Cerulean met Violet and no two colors had ever shown such animosity to each other. "Get this in your head. I love your daughter and you being rude and an asshole about it won't change anything." With that he stood up and snaked a comforting arm on Ichika's shoulders, a hint that there was nothing more to be said and they should leave the premises already._

 _Following Reo's decision, Ichika gaze on her father's face one last time then the couple turned their backs on Ichika's father._

" _Ichika." Ichika halted in her steps that prompted Reo to stop as well. She gazes back on her father over her shoulder with an uninterested look. "Once you leave with him, don't ever come back. You are no longer a Hio, you are no longer a part of this family. You will rue the day you chose that hunter over your own kin."_

 _Ichika sighed. "It never really did feel like a family. My only regret would be that I will leave Shizuka behind. I chose Reo over this false family you claimed to be the most important." With that the couple continued their goal to leave that place once and for all._

" _ICHIKA!" As they left the threshold of the room and of that mansion. Ichika ignored her father's calls. Her eyes caught on her mother's form from a window on the second floor. She could fell her sakura pink eyes gazing at them sadly. Even the bright violet pink eyes that Ichika had always admired for it belonged to her closest friend and confidant, her very elder twin sister did not go unnoticed by her. It was a light tug and hold on her hand from Reo that comforted._

 _Letting Reo pull her into his chest and securing a hold on her waist she basked on the warmth and soothing feeling that Reo gave to her. Finding his affections and concern for her endearing. As the full moon illuminated their path, the cold wind swirling around them and the heated embrace she finds herself delved in. Ichika knew she was elated to desert the chains that locked her and move on to liberation with Reo by her side._

 _Present Time:_

With his hands inside the pockets of his pants. Zero to put in simply is relaxed and calm with everything. If anyone would see him now they would think he was his usual stoic and cold self. But…

His mind and heart would tell the truth. Thoughts on the action he had done awhile back with Kain had reared its plaguing head and made sure to confuse the hell out of him! _"Why did I do that?"_ Zero berated himself as his neurons opened a flashback of him bandaging his own red tie on that idiotic, stupid, handsome-. Lilac eyes widened at those thoughts that sprouted in his head. _"Handsome? Really? What is wrong with me today?"_ he chastised himself.

Shaking his head, he willed himself to dismiss such ridiculous ideas on his brain. It also doesn't help that he could feel the heat moving upwards to his cheek. And it was because of that leech! Zero sighed yet again in his predicament. _"I wonder when will my life be peaceful and not caught up with all this shit!"_

Looking up, he was fixed in a trance as millions of stars showcased themselves on the black blanket of the night sky. Seeing them shine with all their illumination that was like the brightest of diamonds. It is no wonder that "twinkle, twinkle, twinkle star" became a popular nursery rhyme.

A shuffle from a near bush was what cracked his fascination on the stars and had his hunter senses tingling with alertness and anticipation on danger. Cautiously, he strode toward the bush, as he was about to crouch to inspect it…

"Zero!" a voice called, and a head popped out from the bush that had Zero's heart racing. He would have already taken out Bloody Rose from its holster, where it not for the fact that the very person who just popped out from the bush is none other than Nagimura Ayame, who had a sheepish smile on her face.

"What the—" Incredulous, Zero could only voiced that. Seeing the blushing face of Ayame had given Zero a vague idea as to why this Day Class student was not in her dorm and was outside where the moon was high and certain "parasites" can get a sweet treat out of this naïve and reckless girl.

"Hi, Ze-Zero." Ayame stuttered as she was frozen on the spot by Zero's hardened glare upon her form. Yet that didn't stop her pulse to speed up on the intensity of Zero's lilac eyes on her.

"Nagimura." Zero stated, a cold tone etched in his voice. Another unexpected counter, someone up there clearly hated his guts. He sighed yet again coupled with a hand on his forehead to hold up the incoming headache that he was sure was slowly coming to a fruition because of this. "I don't even want to know. Go back to your dorms."

Ayame was flabbergasted and at the same time felt guilt as she saw Zero's distraught face. "Zero, it's not what it looks like. I was actually- "

"Breaking the rules, going out of curfew, and waiting for a certain Night Class who I don't even give a damn who. Just to give your chocolates. Am I right?" Zero cut her off and tsked. "For your sake, Nagimura. Follow what I say and head back to the dorms." The word "now" was left unsaid yet Ayame could fathom it, given that Zero's livid lilac eyes glaring on her form was the indication that just show how aggravated the silver haired prefect was in their current predicament.

"But, it- it- it's no- not- fo-for a- a- Ni-night Cla-class." She quivered, form shaking for she couldn't ebbed down her anxiety.

Zero took a deep breath, finding it in himself to be patient and not explode in front of Ayame. He wouldn't want to have Ayame traumatized because of his innate sharp tongue. "Nagimura. Do I look like I want to know whoever the person is? The reason I'm like this is because I want you to follow the rules to the letter, be safe and sound." He lectured earning him a blush from Ayame.

" _He's concerned about me?"_ Ayame's heart thudded with that revelation. It's no wonder she was attracted to Zero. Most people would think Zero was too cold to have a heart, but she knew better than to judge a person based on their outer appearances.

Zero let out a breath as he realized Ayame was rooted on the spot and seemed to be distracted with her own thoughts that was probably swarming in her head. Tsking, he took hold of Ayame's arm and walked towards the dorms with the girl in tow.

Ayame out of her own thoughts, couldn't help but blush harder as her eyes caught on the hand of Zero on her arm. Guiding her through the forest grounds of the Academy. "Wait- Zero. The reason- "she countered pulling on her arm wanting to get Zero's attention.

Huffing, Zero stopped on his tracks. Then look back at Ayame over his shoulder, hand placed securely on Ayame's arm. Just in case, Ayame was planning to run off just to give a leech another chocolate box. Shaking his head, he never thought Ayame was one of those fangirling types. Well, this predicament just proved, not everyone is what they claimed to be. "Nagimura, you're really threading on thin ice. What is it now?" he demanded, eyes looking out about their surroundings. Zero, just don't know why but he had an inclination or a pull to protect Ayame and he can't even comprehend or think of a reason as to his sudden affinity with the said girl.

Intrigued, Zero watched as Ayame took out a violet box that had a silver haired ribbon on it. "Nagimura, I told you I'm not—" Whatever retort Zero was about to say remained clogged in his voice box as Ayame presented said box to him.

"The chocolate box was meant for you." Ayame whispered, delicately. And it was thanks to Zero's hunter abilities coupled with his vampric ones that he was able to deduce Ayame's whisper. Shocked, he let go of Ayame's arm which prompted Ayame to do another action that alarmed Zero to an epic degree.

With the box on both her hands, Ayame bowed low and presented it. "Please, accept these chocolates along with my feelings. Zero-kun!" she confessed, eyes closed trained on the ground cheeks painted with red heat.

Zero for the first time was speechless. He couldn't even fathom the whole situation. If the scene with the other twin pigtailed girl _-Shindo-_ who was close with Ayame was awkward. Hand clutching the collar of his shirt, beads of sweat running down on his head. This moment in Zero's opinion was even worse.

"Um-um." Ayame wanted to smile. Since it was also the first time she heard Zero to be the one to stutter and ummed. She was waiting with baited breath on Zero's decision and she could hear her heart thumped and beat with no care in the world. Then it stopped for a moment when she felt Zero's hand closing on her hands. Taking a chance, she stood upright and opened her eyes. She felt nervous as Zero gazed at the box inquisitively.

Scratching the back of his head. Zero was already thinking of ways on how to reject Ayame in a good way. "Nagimura. I can't accept your feelings yet." He voiced out, there plain and simple. It was not a definite yes and at the same time not a definite no.

Ayame looked ready to cry but held herself as she could. _"Yet."_ That word gave hope in Ayame's heart as she looked upon on Zero to clear up his meaning on his answer.

Seeing Ayame's inquiring look on him. Zero thought it was only fair to give reason to his answer. "I've never really thought of myself in a relationship as of this time. Ayame." He stated. It was true anyway. Being a girl disguised as a guy, his life is abnormal. So, how could even a person like him in that predicament would even get into a 'normal' relationship given the fact his whole life was nothing but some distorted images of his past?

"I- I- und-und-er-sta-stand." Ayame's body shook at Zero's reason. Tears were already forming in her eyes, yet she stood firm. "But, would it still be fine. If you would take my chocolates?" she requested, giving Zero a beseeching gaze.

Zero turn his head away from Ayame's stare, it was damn uncomfortable. And guilt was making its deceptive way to his heart. He just wanted to turn down Ayame to save the girl a heart break in the fact that she was confessing to a girl for goodness' sake!

"Zero-kun?" that fragile voice ringed through the forest and it tugged Zero's heart.

Tsking coupled with a sigh. He gave his attention to Ayame again. "Damn it!" he cursed much to Ayame's shock.

Ayame's eyes widen at Zero's sudden phrase and felt remorse in making Zero uncomfortable with her request. She was about to rectify her mistake and not force Zero to take her chocolates but-

Zero had beaten her from that decision. Since, the silver haired prefect himself took the box from her hands. And pocketed it in an instant. With that, Zero finds himself not regretting it as he saw Ayame's face brightened with a smile.

"Even if you say, you're not ready. I'm glad you would still accept my chocolates. I especially made it for you." She informed, cheeks tinged with red. "And I- I- "Ayame's voice quivered it seems that she has reached her limit. She was trying to ignore the pain on the blatant rejection Zero had given her and she was really torturing herself into hoping on a 'yet' word. But here she was, still not giving up even though her heart wanted to burst.

Zero's lilac eyes softened. As a girl inside, he knew how heart wrenching it was when the person you liked never liked you back. Or not even give you the clear answer you're hoping for a confession that took guts and courage just to say out loud. Placing an arm on Ayame's shoulder, he pulled an unsuspecting Ayame into his arms. Making smooth caress to Ayame's hair hoping this act may bring comfort to Ayame who by now looked she was about to cry.

Ayame's incoming sobs was put to a halt as she finds herself in Zero's embrace. "Sorry." She heard Zero whisper, closing her eyes and feeling Zero's heat on her body that statement alone was enough for her. Zero may not reciprocate her feelings now, but hopefully someday he will. Until then, she would wait. She was convinced that someone who was gentle, kind, and empathic should be able to trust and love. And she would make sure that she would be one of the people to make Zero realize that.

Zero and Ayame were too caught up in their interaction with each other that they were unaware of a pair of red brown eyes glistening with tears that was locked on their forms.

:*:*:*:*:

 _Hours Later…_

The full moon cascaded its illumination towards the grounds of Cross Academy. Yet, Kaname himself did not even felt the same tranquility he would feel every night that he would strode beside the Night Class to partake in going back to their dorms. Kaien's words was making its toll in his head.

" _I am not a Kiryu. Kaname. I am a Cross. If there was anyone who would know of this that would be my handsome son who curse at you all the time."_

To be shocked would be the least emotion that a renowned Pureblood King himself should have. But it didn't deter him to the very fact that his most trusted friend would deny him of his wishes and locked up some secrets from him. What could be so dire that the ever overzealous Kaien would risk all his aspiration for a world where humans and vampires alike live in coexistence?

That same dark secret is what had made Kaname's inquisitive nature to just perked up. It wasn't everyday that he would find himself in a mystery _this_ big and grand that even the hunter also known as the 'vampire without fangs' opted to avoid his notions and set him off to an impossible task.

Which is, for him to get the answers he needed, he would have to withstand the silver haired hunter's harsh, foul, language and sharp tongue. Never had he made a move in anything that he wanted to be answered. Mostly, a little order to Seiren and all would be revealed. Now, here he was baffled beyond belief and wanting answers only a stubborn hunter who was under constant threat to turning to a Level- E could provide. Oh, how fate play an irony this cruel to him. Zero might be lovely in his eyes and he found that his interactions with the hard-headed silver haired prefect to be a never dull affair. But that same unbroken spirit and loathing to his kind is the very obstacle that has Kaname gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Kaname-sama?" he heard Takuma called out to him. That was all it takes for Kaname to realize that amidst his thoughts on Zero he was already gathering worried glances and looks from his 'subjects'.

"Don't mind me. Takuma." He soothed his closest friend. "Lead all of them back to the Moon Dormitory. I need to have some time alone to clear my mind. I will follow shortly."

Takuma nodded always with a smile. Kaname would never admit it but he envied Takuma's easy-going personality. His blonde friend could always see the positive side on everything which totally contrast his cynical view on everything. Being a hostage under the very same grandfather of Takuma would do that to you.

Seeing that Takuma had handled the others, he set off for a walk of his own. Hoping that was all he need to make everything clear about the 'Book of the Fae' and its relation to the Kiryu Family.

:*:*:*:*:

Kain was never the man well, male vampire to worry on anything but seeing his 'leader' choosing to be left alone, had many circumstances playing in Kain's mind. Most of them concerning a certain silver haired huntress that he adores. His hand's burn was healing already but it did not distract Kain's heart from beating every time that he would gaze upon it and find the red tie still bandaging it. Call him an idiot but the moment Zero bandaged it and left he had been pinching himself non-stop just to make sure that what happened was not a dream or even worse an illusion of his over imaginative mind. His burnt orange eyes couldn't help but glare on Kaname's back as the Pureblood King turned away from them and headed to forest grounds of Cross Academy.

It was only when he heard Aido's screech that he turned his attention towards his cousins.

"Why would the ever awesome me, waste my time being your bag handler?!" Kain sighed, already annoyed by Aido's over reaction on every goddamn little thing.

Ruka, flipped her long wavy toffee hair and sent forth a chilling glare towards Aido. "Because, if you don't want a certain picture of you to become widespread. You would do so well, to follow my requests. _Cousin."_ She stated like it was not even a threat or a blackmail yet her sweet menacing voice would ring with truths. It wasn't always that Ruka would call either of them her cousins, unless she would threaten them or need something from them. There was a time Kain would admire it, sure he wanted someone to leash him or to lose control yet now he saw Ruka in a different light and it wasn't a good light it was dark and bloody manipulative one. Maybe, being with Zero had opened his eyes? Or is it because he had found someone who was much better than Ruka?

Ruka's gaze settled on him coupled with that same bewitching smile that had him obeying her whims like a dog. "Kain, would surely agree. Won't you Kain?" she implored on him like an angel, but he knew how much a devil she could be, once he would deny her.

"No, Aido can handle it." He heard himself say, and it was liberating.

Ruka's face contorted to that of an aghast one, it was obvious that she wasn't expecting that to be his answer to her question. With that, he left his cousins and chose to separate from the group and walked ahead of them towards the Moon Dormitory. Ignoring Aido's cries about him abandoning his prissy ass. And of Ruka's shout on him to come back and explain his refusal. The nerve! He doesn't have to explain anything to her, as far as he remembered. He wasn't hers in the first place! There were many times he had shown her plenty of chance to have him and all she dreams is to become their leader's woman! Well, a male noble vampire like himself wouldn't wait that long for someone who evidently does not feel the same way! That much decency upon his shattered pride would no doubt pay for the debt his heart broken heart takes every time Ruka lay her eyes only for the bloody Pureblood King!

:*:*:*:*:

It was three of the early morning that Zero had accomplished his mission in getting the runaway Ayame to the Sun Dorms. Having Ayame standing in the Sun Dorm's door brought relief to the insurance that Ayame would be safe.

"Go in, go to your room, sleep or whatever. Just don't leave until the sun has risen. Nagimura." He stated blandly, turning his back on Ayame as he did so.

"Ayame." Hearing her call for him with her first name, halted Zero in his steps. Glancing over his shoulder, he settled Ayame a bored look and shrugged.

"Nagimura." He replied, making the message known, that he wasn't ready to use her name. Ayame sighed, feeling tired and exhausted of the events. First, he rejected her confession yet gave a hope that someday his decision would change. Second, he left her pining for the words 'yet' and finally, he can't even give the courtesy to at least call her in her first name. Was calling her Ayame, that hard? Can't Zero give her this little favor?

Without another say, but only a short 'take care'. Ayame was left at the Sun Dorm's porch. Leaving her to think carefully on this gamble of love that she finds herself playing for a certain silver haired prefect. And how much she was willing to bet and lose at the process.

:*:*:*:*:

* _sobbing sounds*_

Kaname's red brown eyes narrowed as his vampric hearing caught up the sound of whimpering. Curiosity getting the better of him, he set out to find where the sound was coming from. As he got nearer to the sound, Kaname froze in his steps.

For in front of him, he was presented of a crying Yuki whose red brown eyes that mirrors his own was even redder for the tears, his precious girl was making. Sobbing, he saw Yuki tried to halt her tears by rubbing her wrist on her eyes only to clutch her chest where her heart lay under the cover of the Day Class Uniform with her other free hand while sitting on one of the huge fallen tree trunks that could be found around the forest grounds of the campus. It was a painful picture Kaname never wanted to see and it got even worse. When Yuki, distraught let another anguished cry. Seeing, this Kaname's eyes turned bloody red in anger. No one, should ever hurt Yuki like this! No one! Whoever did this shall pay! He saved her, protected her, and even hid her from those who would harm her for he wanted her to smile, to live a simple life, one of which their parents dreamed for Yuki to have.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he ebbed down his anger. Opening his eyes again and knowing that it was back to the color of the eyes. Yuki had gazed in admiration, he step forth towards her calming himself along the way. It will do no good for Yuki if she saw him like that now in her emotional depressed state. Which he will, find out why or who the scumbag that dares to make her to be in this state.

"Yuki?" Kaname called, prompting a pair of tearful red brown eyes to give him a shocked gaze.

"Ka…name sen…pai?" Yuki whimpered, sobbing sounds coming out. Quickly, Yuki tried to keep what's left of her dignity by trying to wipe her tears away. Only for her effort to be in vain for her emotions was just over the place that resulted fresh tears to come out again. She never wanted Kaname to see her like this. Even more so, once her savior would demand to know why she was a mess. She wouldn't want the two people she cared the most would get into a fight because of her feelings. "Thi…s.. No…thing."

"Nothing?" Yuki could hear, the incredulous tone that Kaname intoned on his word. She felt Kaname's presence as her savior sat beside her on the tree trunk. "Alright, if it's nothing then I will respect your privacy on the matter." He said, with a kind smile that got Yuki to give him a grateful expression. "But… At least, let me do this." Kaname circled his arm on Yuki's shoulder and pulled Yuki's form to his, letting Yuki's head rest on his shoulder.

Flabbergasted at the sudden action, Yuki gasped then smiled at the comfort Kaname was giving her. Being in Kaname's hold, Yuki felt it would be fine to cry out all her pain. Why couldn't Zero loved her? Why did he accept that girl's chocolate? These questions plague her mind and heart with a painful tug. It was torture already to see the girl giving him a chocolate but Zero punished her heart by accepting it! No doubt, the pair are already a couple and now, here she was a heart broken and stupid girl who thought she could be more than a sister to a boy she had loved. Stupid! Just stupid!

"If you want to cry, cry. I won't judge you for it. Yuki. You can do what you want. It's only the two of us now." Kaname whispered, his voice soothing and calming to Yuki's ears. Clutching Kaname's shirt, Yuki wailed.

Her cries echoed throughout their surroundings. As she wept, Kaname's other free hand massaged his precious girl's hair. Wanting to always be the savior and sanctuary Yuki could always turn to.

:*:*:*:*:

Sighing, Zero entered the Cross' House, hunter senses alert for only darkness was what greeted him. Occasionally, Yuki would be the first bouncing towards him when he came back from the patrol or punching his back when he would leave her behind in some of the patrols. If only, Yuki knew that he was just protecting her from the very darkness that was itching to get out of his hold from within.

"Huh?" Zero expressed, stopping his ascent on the stairs. His violet eyes twitched at the discomfort the sudden brightness that came upon by the lights that instantly came to life. As the darkness of the room faded, he then saw Yuki near the light switch of the sala.

"Took you a long time, to get home." Stated Yuki, her voice sounding cold and indifferent. It was so unlike her that Zero flinched for a second.

"Yuki? You're still awake? You didn't have to wait for me." Zero informed, concerned for Yuki's wellbeing.

Yuki frowned, trying to rein in her emotions. There were times that Zero's worry would make her heart pump. But this time, she was just tired of being the one in the unrequited side. Although, Kaname's presence help a great deal about her conflicts about her feelings for Zero. It wasn't enough, she really need a closure. A downright reject or acceptance on the fact whether she could be his lover or she was only seen as a sister from his eyes.

"Where were you?" she asked, dreading the answer. She already knew of course. But she wanted to hear it from his lips. That he accepted another girl's love so that she may be able to also express her feelings upon him. For sure, at that moment. She would finally have Zero's answer.

Zero felt uncomfortable under Yuki's gaze. "With Nagimura."

Yuki released a breath, her heart tugging painfully inside her. She had to be strong and get the closure she needed for her feelings. "I see. What were you talking about?"

Hearing that question, Zero descended from the stairs and gave Yuki an inquisitive look. "She gave me a chocolate box, I accepted it." He answered, confuse as to why would Yuki ask such thing.

Heart thumping fast, she felt stabbed by many needles clutching the chest part of her white blouse. Yuki steadied herself, not wanting Zero to know of the turmoil embracing her form. Why is she even torturing herself? Why couldn't she just let this topic go? Stuck in her pondering, Yuki found herself shock as she saw a blatant annoyed expression on Zero's face.

Zero tsked. "It was a very uncomfortable patrol for me Yuki. Nagimura broke the rules and I had to sent her back to her dorm. I thought she was to give her chocolate box to one of those bloody leeches. That would have been fine and normal but…" He started, earning Yuki's undivided attention.

"But?" Yuki inquired, joy slowly creeping towards her whole body as she heard the irritated tone of her adopted brother.

Zero sighed, hand on his silver hair. An exhausted and uncomfortable expression on his face. "Nagimura made it worst. She confessed to me and it was just _fucking_ awkward."

"Zero!" Yuki shouted, scandalized because of his curse.

"What? You, of all people should know that I curse daily. I had to even shut my shitties and fuckies word because I didn't want that Nagimura to feel afraid and run off to another ground where for sure, someone from your precious savior's club would definitely take a bite of her!" Zero exclaimed, indignantly and a glare from Yuki was what he got. "Nevertheless, it was awkward. I had to reject her, and she insisted that I accept her chocolate box. You know how I can't stand girls who cry so I just did it to pacify her."

Yuki's eyes widen. Did she hear it right? Zero rejected that girl? "Yo- yo. You- rejected her?" she berated herself for stammering, but she couldn't help it. She was that glad to know that information. Yes, it was probably bad of her to think of a girl's rejection to her love to be her happiest event of all. But, Yuki was just full of joy over it. It seems that she misunderstood what she saw. So, Zero was just comforting the girl he rejected. Typical of Zero, even if he denies it. He would look out for everyone.

"Yes, did you not hear what I said? Do keep up, you klutz!" Zero grumbled, not liking that he had to repeat himself.

"Ehhhhhhhhh? I was just asking, you meanie!" Yuki shouted, already liking the fact that the two of them were bickering.

"If you had listened, you wouldn't have to asked, dumbhead!" Zero retorted.

The pair continued their rant and as the night ended and they head on their separate ways to head to their rooms. Yuki who was now on her bed smiled. It seems she still has a chance to have Zero for herself.

"Why am I like this? Why do I feel like I want to _possess_ Zero?" she wondered and shivered at such a dark thought.

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname's walk had been eventful and the cause of it was not to be seen. He sighed as he went inside the Moon Dormitory, even more frustrated than he could ever be. The thought of Yuki crying over a certain silverhead was enough to turn his emotions into a whirlwind. It was only Zero Kiryu, Kaname was sure could invoke such feelings to his precious girl. Jealousy had open its presence in Kaname's heart as he realized Yuki's silence on whatever Zero had obviously done was bullseye to the very fact that Yuki wanted to protect Zero from _him._ Him, the one who saved her in the first place, the kind vampire in her eyes. And now-.

* _cracking sounds*_

HIS PRECIOUS GIRL'S FAITH AND ATTENTION WAS NOW BEING GIVEN TO A LOWLY VAMPIRE A LEVEL E!

 _*Smmmmaaaaaashhhhhh!*_

"Kaname-sama!" Takuma shouted, that awaken Kaname from his enraged stupor. Bloody crimson eyes looked shock as it gazed around its surroundings finally in the reality where the vases cracked and the windows was smashed. With a tired palm resting on his face. Kaname fought his instincts drawing out calming breaths eyes intent on Takuma who looked upon him with worry.

After a few moments, Kaname calmed down and gave a nod to Takuma. "Takuma." Green eyes locked unto him. "Do, help me clean up this mess. I think I'm stressed out of my mind as of late."

"Hai, Kaname-sama. I will take care of this. Don't worry and please rest. You look exhausted." Takuma implored, concern for his best friend's wellbeing.

"Oh.. Yes, a rest should do." Kaname agreed, walking towards the stairs in a languid pace, shoulders hunched as if there was a big rock perched on his shoulders. Takuma watched, his form tensed. Ready to support his friend if ever this problem becomes too much. He made sure that everyone was in their rooms and hoped they will stay there or they may see the Pureblood King who they all admire be so downtrodden and Takuma would not want that to happen. The respect Kaname garnered over the years would crumble contrary to what others believe Kaname did not get their respect just because of his blood purity, Kaname deserved it.

:*:*:*:*:

"Pardon me. Kain. But I believe that you just asked to go BLOODY SHOPPING WITH YOU!" exclaimed Zero, his face pissed and a growl coming out of his mouth. This day was supposed to be like any other day for him. Wake up in bed, make breakfast, ignore Yuki and the Chairman's childish acts whilst smiling in the inside, go to class and ignore the shrieks of the fangirls and fanboys. Go to the gate doing what a prefect should do which is being a bodyguard for those leeches, then head to the assigned patrol area and scared the shit out of those who did not obey their own curfew and then sleep like a dead man so that he may not have any more nightmares. And wake up again, to do that cycle again. But this, situation has proven itself to be the catalyst to break that cycle.

Kain gave him a roguish grin, far to cocky for Zero's taste. It made his heart and wellbeing to think that he was going to be in another jeopardy. "Zero, don't you think you should be doing it, especially with the Annual School Ball Day closing in?"

"That event could be cancelled for all I care." Zero grumbled, hating that event. For a hunter known to be the Fangless vampire. Why did that chairman even thought of an event where the humans are presented like glorified clothed lunch and the vampires only creature to really have fun in this ball? This event is really the most insane and absurd idea that the chairman thought for the benefit of vampire and human coexistence. Eyeing Kain's face which had a smirk still in place, Zero also wondered if Chairman's Cross insanity per se had also rubbed off on him after all, he is talking like a pal to a vampire now isn't he?

" _Damn it!"_ Zero cursed, he wasn't supposed to be in this kind of situation if he was not careless on that day. Perhaps it wasn't too late to just shot Kain and be just cool with a that? He shook his head, Yuki would no doubt be a menace to him.

Kain smiled, he was entertained to be honest. That angry blush on Zero's cheek was far too cute and the huntress in his eyes was so beautiful even though she was, presently mad at him. And Zero had the right to be mad, it wasn't every day the huntress was caught unaware of a sudden request in the middle of the Cross-Academy's Grounds. "Don't tell me, you're regret in being this civilized with me?"

Zero glared at Kain. Hating the orange-haired vampire's easy-going nature. He was appalled by this noble vampire's change of attitude. For all Zero has known, Kain was Ruka's personal knight and too stoic for his own good. Where was this laid-back personality change coming from? "Yes, because you're inviting me in something that I never do.

"More reason, for you to do it then." Kain insisted, he really wanted to have some time to get to know Zero more.

"How about no?" Zero answered and sighed at Kain's hurtful expression. " Look, I think I understand this situation. You knew me as a guy who hates you and your kind's guts and suddenly I turned out to be a girl and that puts out a few bad things right?"

Kain only gazed at him with bewildered eyes. Zero wanted to disappear then and there. Did he really have to say it directly out loud? "I mean. You're only this friendly towards me because I'm a girl that you thought only hates you because of a melodramatic past which I might say is not yet proven to be a fact. And suddenly, you have this inclined need to just protect me from the world. Well, Kain please for all the etiquettes you've learned as a leech shoved that idea down the ground, right now!" Zero shrieked, his words direct and unyielding.

If Kain was bewildered before he was now even more so. "Wait, you really think I was doing this because I pity you? Is that it?" Kain fixed Zero with an incredulous expression making Zero uncomfortable.

Zero shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. That the only reason, I can think of… right now." He stated, looking away from Kain's face in an embarrassed haste.

Kain chuckled earning him a sudden glare form Zero. "You know, for a gir- I mean boy-" Kain started hurriedly rectifying his choice of words when he saw Zero's glare hardened upon him. " who could make the shrieking banshees of fangirls and fanboys run for their lives. Your logical input in your own life is too far from the level of your ferocity in your prefect duties."

"Are you actually implying that I'm a stupid idiot, right now?" Zero growled, not liking where this conversation was going.

Kain was aghast, how did Zero came into that ridiculous notion. "No! I—I mea- n." Kain cursed, he hated that he was stammering right now.

"That's what I thought. I'm outta here." Zero decided, he shouldn't waste time on this anyway and started turning his back on Kain.

"Wait, Zero!" Kain called out seeing that Zero was retreating from him. " I JUST WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!"Kain shouted.

That statement alone halted Zero's footsteps as he looked back to Kain with an astonished look. "Hang out with me?" Zero had to ask, he definitely had to freaking ask! This was too much, he hoped it wasn't what his now delusional mind is playing out on him.

 _He's asking you on a date! Can you believe it? He's asking you out on a date!_ His mind was racking up a storm of thoughts insinuating that and Zero wanted it to just stop. He had been prepared to live as a boy and die as a man. He never even give a thought on dating and marriage. Zero really had to calm down because he was already thinking of the blasted M word that just signifies commitment.

Kain blushed, realizing the situation he was in. "I- me-mean like friends." _For now._ He thought, he wasn't going to destroy this little trust he had gained from Zero just because he wanted to have Zero all to himself.

" _Whew, not a date then."_ Zero thought, relieve that it wasn't what his delusional mind egged on. "Kain, you have Aido and Ruka for that. Why did you even consider me? Have you forgotten I despise your kind? What makes you think I wouldn't shoot you while we were hanging out?"

"You wouldn't I'm sure of that." Kain stated with confidence that shocked Zero. "Because if you already wanted me dead, you would have done it already. And yet, I'm still here. Plus, Ruka and Aido are too spoiled to be good company." He finished with an amused smile.

Zero's mouth lifted a little and Kain could swore that it was an almost smile. "Well, at least we can agree on that." Zero leveled his gaze toward Kain's eyed making the orange haired vampire gulped. " Alright, I'll come with you. Even if this kind of thing is stupid in my opinion."

Kain's smile could have lighted up the whole forest they were in. Whoever deity the mortals believed would have been on his side tonight for getting him this miracle which is to make the stubborn and beautiful Zero to agree to hang out with him!.

"But-" Kain's attention was back again to Zero and out of his happy bubble as he heard the silver haired beauty speak. " If this trip proved to be embarrassing I walk and you should stop pestering me." Zero demanded and was taken by surprise as another cocky smirk formed on Kain's face.

"But, of course. This is the first time you've agreed to such thing." Stated Kain edging closer to Zero's space. His face now down and just inches on Zero's ear. " _You deserve nothing but the best, and it would be my pleasure to do so. Zero."_ Kain whispered, with intent a seducing timbre ringed through his tone and Zero was grateful that Kain was too busy doing that to notice the sudden blush that colored his cheeks.

Kain backed away, a smile on his face. " See you later by the gate Zero, once the sun sets." With that Zero was left alone as Kain head off. Lilac eyes stared at the orange sky, it would only be little more minutes till the sun goes down. He better make up a story and hopes he won't be regretting this event as well. Zero was mystified with Kain's action toward him and Zero also knew only time would tell and this hang out would bring light to this Kain's sudden interest in him.

:*:*:*:*:*:

Ichiru's heartbeat could not even reach a calming point. As he was now inside the very limousine that shall lead him towards his long-lost twin sister. He was finally meeting her.

"Calm down, dear." Shizuka in Maria's body chastised. Taking hold of Ichiru's hand to give the young anxious silver haired nephew of hers some comfort.

"I can't." stated Ichiru. His face stoic and down to the point. He would never be at peace until he could finally safeguard his sister from those who wants to harm her. And that would be the Kurans. If even one of the surviving Kurans knew what power is inside of his sister's blood. It would be chaos all over again, just like what happened when Rido realized there was something in her sister that meets the eye.

Shizuka's concerned gaze settled unto Ichiru's form. Squeezing Ichiru's hand, she had no qualms in the very fact that her nephew would be overprotective once they get to Zerah. Even she was that nervous in their meeting. After all, the damn hunting association had filled her niece with many lies. One would be the lie that she was the one who massacred the Kiryus. She wouldn't put the blame to the hunters, all her pent-up anger is directed to one person and that would be Rido Kuran. Even if that bastard is asleep somewhere there is no doubt, that psycho still has his claws deep inside both the hunter's association and of the vampire council. She hopes with every piece of her soul, mind, and heart that Zerah may listen to them. And not be angered by her presence.

Sighing, Shizuka's eyes gaze at her and Ichiru's entwined hand. One can only hope that once they get there, everything will be alright.

" _Auntie relax you can't support Ichiru if you won't keep your head."_ Shizuka heard Maria's thought inside her and she smiled. _"Yes, you're right. Maria. Thank you."_ She replied in kind. She had to be strong for her and her family. But before that, she had to slip another mystery that she kept from Ichiru.

"Ichiru." In a matter of seconds, Ichiru's attention was solely to her.

"Yes, Aunt?" he inquired, feeling the atmosphere inside the car change in an instant.

"I haven't told you about this but… Zerah is not only your sister."

Ichiru could only sit there, eyes wide and confuse. "What do you mean by that?"

Shizuka released a sigh. "Are you up for another story, just to pass the time while we ride towards Cross Academy?" she asked.

"Aunt, please tell the story. I think your stories are probably the most surprising." Ichiru answered with an uneasy smile.

Shizuka mirrored Ichiru's expression. " _In mysteries, you will find that. The truth is far too dark than the lie. Your mother had a daughter before she had you and Zero. But we've never realized that something sinister would take her from us and to the realms of death."_

SAI: That was Chapter Six: In Mystery.

Hate it or Love it?

Please Read and Review

Your opinions shape up the story.


End file.
